My One And Only Amy
by Infinity SaoriKaoruMiller
Summary: A sonamy fanfic with shadouge,knuxade,crails. Sonic has left station square to train and returns to find himself falling head over hills with the new Amy.
1. Chapter 1 A Normal Day

**Hey everybody this is my very first fan fic and I decided to make a chaptered edition instead of a short one shot so here goes I hope you review and I'm open to constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own any Sonic characters used in this fan-fic.**

**Pov: It has been nearly three years since Sonic left Station Square to train on his own. Shadow and Rouge were busy working for G.U.N. and Knuckles and Shade spent most of their time together guarding the Master Emerald. Tails was busy perfecting his latest ways of stopping any plans that Eggman may have up with Cream and Cheese were helping her mom run her new cake baking delivery business, and what of Amy you may ask. Well she had found a way of completely forgetting her blue hero.**

**Amy had matured a great deal of the years her quills her grown long so as they would flow freely down her back, she didn't wear that red dress anymore she wore other outfits that really showed off her womanly figure and she even began wearing make-up to enhance her beauty. Amy had decided to become a dance instructor as a way of forgetting her blue hero.**

**It was your normal, typical day. Amy had talked Rouge and Shade into joining her dance class.**

"**Oh you guys are gonna love dancing with me and my class." Amy said**

"**Well anything to quit you from begging us besides I could stand to work out just a bit have to keep up my girlish figure." Shade replied.**

"**Yeah we all do to keep our lovers happy." Rouge said**

**(Oh did I forget to mention that they were dating their partners I mentioned earlier.)**

**They approached Amy's studio as her normal class was awaiting her arrival with anticipation**

"**You sure do have a lot of students Amy babe." Rouge replied**

"**Yeah they can't get enough of dancing with me." Amy exclaimed**

**As they entered the building the class cheered and jeered as ready to get down with their bad self's.**

"**Alright everybody let's dance!" Amy exclaimed**

**As she turned on the radio to Beyonce's Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) They began to dance and shake their bodies in choreography to the beat of the music.**


	2. Chapter 2 He's Back!

**The day was progressing normally as it should have been when a familiar wind swept the city from within the wind appeared a mysterious figure it was none other than our blue hero back from his training. He stood atop a tall building wearing a pair of Levi jeans with a blue t-shirt accented with a vest and said to himself. **

"**Man it sure is great to be home. I think I'm gonna go and pay my little buddy a visit." **

**He then jumped down and went speeding through the city streets heading straight to his little buddies work shop to surprise him.**

"**Yo Tails, you here little buddy?" Sonic yelled**

**Tails emerged from the kitchen looking to find the source of the voice.**

"**Sonic is that you?" Tail's asked**

**For you see Sonic himself had changed over the years. His quills too grew longer flowing in a ponytail down his back with some flowing in front of his face.**

"**Yo, little buddy long time no see." Sonic greeted**

"**Sonic wow look at you it's been so long." Tails said**

"**Yeah and look how much you've grown little buddy, you're a grown man now." Sonic replied**

"**Hey you can't expect me to stay young forever." Tail's replied**

"**Yeah, I know." Sonic said as they shared a laugh.**

"**So what brings you back to Station Square. After you left we thought that we would never see you again." Tails asked**

"**Yeah I suppose I was gone a little bit longer than expected. I was training for anything that Eggman could possibly throw at us." Sonic answered**

"**Well it's great to see you again Sonic we almost forgot about you but, not me of course You were always in my thoughts." Tails said**

"**Thanks for caring little buddy anyway I have a little favor to ask of you." Sonic replied**

"**Just getting back into town and already asking for favors." Tails stated**

"**Yeah, you see while I was training my quills grew a little wildly as you can see and I was wondering could you give me hair cut just to make me look decent." Sonic replied**

"**Sure thing Sonic let me just go and get my kit." Tails stated as he dashed of to retrieve his kit.**

**Meanwhile back with Amy and the others the class was letting out and everyone was saying their goodbyes to Amy.**

"**Hey, Rouge, Shade you guys want to go to the mall with me to do some shopping." Amy asked**

"**Well of course you know me I never turn down a chance to go shopping." Rouge replied**

"**Well not me I have a date with Knuckles. Sorry girls gotta go." Shade answered**

"**Wait ,how about we all get together Saturday and hit some clubs. You know you, me the guys." Rouge asked**

"**Well you know that I'm in what about you Amy we'll even find a date for you." Shade asked**

"**I really don't know I would just feel lonely and then I'd start thinking about Sonic again." Amy replied**

"**Oh come on Amy please come with us!" Rouge pleaded**

"**Oh okay I'll go but, I won't like it." Amy agreed**

"**Well then see you guys later make sure to tell the guys alright Rouge" Shade finished **

"**Okay see you soon Shade." Rouge ended **

**As Shade took off to go and get ready for her and Knuckles date**

**Amy and Rouge then headed off to the mall.**

**Meanwhile back with Sonic and Tails, Tails just finished cutting Sonic's quills and passed him a mirror.**

"**Now that feels and looks a whole lot better little buddy thanks." Sonic exclaimed**

"**No problem I always enjoy giving hair cuts." Tails replied**

"**Alright little buddy it's time for me to go I was going to head to the mall and buy some new dud's and things you care to come with." Sonic asked**

"**No I have a date tonight." Tail's replied**

"**A date!" "With who?" Sonic asked in surprise**

"**Cream, yeah me and her have been seeing each other for a while and I promised a romantic night with her." Tails said**

"**Oh okay well I'll see you later then okay, and thanks." Sonic thanked**

"**No problem Sonic and welcome home." Tails ended**

**Sonic turned and gave his trademark thumbs up and sped off toward the mall.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Meeting At The Mall

Amy and Rouge were at the mall shopping to their hearts content stopping at stores such as Limited Too, Claire's, Eve's, and even Victoria's Secret for some special fragrances and lingerie.

Sonic didn't to long arrive at the mall hyped about getting some new clothes he stopped at stores like Greg's, Footlocker, Holiday's, and many more. Just then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Amy what do you think of this scent." Rouge asked

"Ooh, I like that one I'm getting that one, hey Rouge I'm getting kind of hungry wanna head to the food court to get a bite to eat." Amy replied

"Yeah, just let me pay for this stuff alright." Rouge agreed

Sonic then emerged from citi gear to find that the voice he heard was indeed Amy's. She instantly caught his eye cause she really changed over the years

She was wearing a black mini skirt that rose slightly above the knee with a pink spaghetti string shirt under a tie in the front blouse that just barely showed off her shoulders with a pair of flat black shoes.

Not sure if he was seeing right he called out to her.

"Amy? Is that you." Sonic asked

She turned around and her eyes met with the eyes of her blue hero.

"Hey, Amy it sure has been a long time." Sonic greeted

She was complete shock thinking she was dreaming she pinched her self. To be sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Sonic, Hi how have you been?" Amy asked

"I've been great and you?" Sonic asked

"Oh, I've been busy running my dance studio keeping myself busy is all.' Amy answered

They struck up a conversation as Rouge emerged from the store.

Noticing who Amy was talking to she quickly responded as she emerged from the store.

"Well, well look who the cat dragged in?" Rouge stated

"Oh, hi Rouge you here shopping with Amy?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, she invited me and I never turn down a chance to go shopping." Rouge replied

Sonic turned his attention away from Rouge and back to Amy to finish their conversation.

"So Amy where is this dance studio of yours?" Sonic asked

"Oh it's not far from my place just a few blocks the walk is always good exercise." Amy responded

Just then Amy's stomach started growling as she remembered she was headed to the food court.

"Well it was nice talking to you Sonic I just remembered that me and Rouge were headed to get a bite to eat." Amy said

"Oh, okay I was just headed to buy some more clothes and things. Well see you Amy take care Rouge," but before the blue hog could leave Rouge asked.

"Hey, Sonic we were all planning on getting together Saturday night. You know me, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Shade, Cream, and Tails and maybe you if you want." Rouge asked

"That sounds like a great idea." Sonic replied

"Yeah it could be like a welcome home kinda thing for you!" Rouge exclaimed

"Alright I'm in here's my cell number you can text me the details later okay." Sonic requested

"Okay well I see you then okay Sonic. See you later, let's go Amy my stomach is completely on E." Rouge finished

Amy and Rouge walked off towards the food court. As they walked off a certain blue hedgehog couldn't keep his eyes off Amy and how much she matured he had expected her tom jump all over him but, no such thing. As he continued his shopping spree only one person stayed on his mind and that was Amy Rose.

It was getting late so Sonic decided to head back to his apartment. He got home and put away his new threads then turned on the TV to watch a few shows. He then got up to find some food to eat when he realized his refrigerator was empty and that he should have made a stop at the grocery store. So instead he ordered some take out all the while the thoughts of Amy buzzing through his mind.

Just then a familiar song played in the air it was Live and Learn by Crush 40 it was his ring tone it was a text message form Rouge telling him that the guys decided to meet up at a certain location to be named later so went the same fro the girls along with the club and time frame they were going to go. He text back saying that he understood.

His food shortly arrived as he was eating he started thinking to himself. "Man she sure has changed from that annoying dress wearing child to a mature beautiful lady." He started visualizing her dressed in other clothes not realizing his thoughts were giving him a massive erection. He felt his pants tightening he then realized that him thinking about Amy was making him horny.

Her knew he had to take care of that problem so he jumped up and hoped into a cold shower to try and calm the erection in his pants.

He then got out and put on a pair of pajama pants with no shirt and turned off the TV and threw away his trash and headed off to bed.

Meanwhile Rouge had just got home to find her ebony hunk waiting for her.

"Ah, geez Shadow you scared me god I hate when you do that hiding in the shadow's thing it creeps me out." Rouge explained

"I can see you've been to the mall today." Shadow said

"Oh yeah after the dance class Amy invited me along and you'll never guess who I ran into there." Rouge said

"Who?" Shadow asked

"Sonic! Yeah he's back after so long who would've thought." Rouge explained

"Really I'll have to pay him a visit tomorrow then, but there's only one thing on my mind right now and that's getting you out of those clothes." Shadow said

He then swept Rouge up and carried her off to the bedroom for some hot love making. After all was done they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Amy was at home putting away all her newly bought clothes and objects when her phone rang. It was Knuckles calling to ask a few questions. When she mentioned to him that Sonic was back in town. The echidna was glad to hear of such things and said he'll visit tomorrow and hung up the phone as Shade called to him cause their date was gonna end on a sweet note.

Tails was finishing up his date with Cream they were on his couch making out, which led to some hot love making in Tail's bedroom He also told Cream that Sonic was back in town.


	4. Chapter 4 A Relationship Begins

**(I decided to add a new character this chapter so please review and let me know what you think)**

**Sonic awoke the next morning to the sound of knocking at his door. He quickly got up and headed to the door, he looked through the peephole and discovered it was Shadow and Knuckles standing there.**

"**Yo Shadow, Knuckles what's been going on you guys!" Sonic exclaimed**

"**Hey, Sonic heard you were back in town." Shadow stated**

"**Yeah so we decided to pop by and surprise you." Knuckles continued**

"**It's great to see you guys come on in." Sonic invited them inside as he ran to the back to put on some clothes.**

**He came back dressed in a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt and a hoodie.**

**Shadow was wearing a pair of black jeans with a muscle shirt that showed of his chest hair with a black jacket**

**Knuckles was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a red short sleeved t-shirt accented with a rag around his neck.**

**He sat down in his chair and began to strike up a conversation with his good pals.**

"**So where have you been these past three years?" Shadow asked**

"**Oh, I was training so I would be strong enough to stop anything that egg for brains would try." Sonic answered**

"**Figures with you Sonic." Knuckles replied**

"**Speaking of me what about you guys?" Sonic asked**

"**I've been busy fighting on the side of G.U.N. infiltrating and spying being a fly on the wall that sort of thing. Also making sure that there was nothing left of any of Eggman's old bases." Shadow replied**

"**Wow, that sounds like a lot, and you Knuckles?" Sonic questioned**

"**Oh, me and Shade have been guarding the Master Emerald and kinda seeing each other if you know what I mean." Knuckles replied**

"**Wow really!" Sonic exclaimed**

"**Yep and Shadow has been seeing Rouge." Knuckles started**

"**Hey, I could have told him that myself." Shadow replied**

"**Sorry, it just didn't seem like you were going to tell him so I did it for you." Knuckles continued**

"**Yeah, well anyway I bet you didn't know that Tail's was dating Cream." Shadow started**

"**Oh, I know I found out yesterday when he told me he had a date." Sonic replied**

"**I bet you didn't know that they were doing it did you." Knuckles stated**

"**By it you mean." Sonic started**

"**Yep, they've been going at it themselves." Knuckles finished**

"**Man I see you guys have been keeping busy I'm surprised that Amy has gotten a boyfriend yet." Sonic stated**

"**Well you know Sonic that her heart only belongs to you." Knuckles said**

"**Yeah, she just took up being a dance instructor as a way of forgetting about you." Shadow finished**

"**Why would she want to forget about me?" Sonic asked**

"**Well let's not say forget more like keep her mind off of you is more like it." Shadow replied**

**Just then Sonic started thinking to himself that he still had to go to the store today.**

"**Well it was nice seeing all of you guys again but my fridge is completely empty so I have a trip to the store to make." Sonic stated**

"**Alright, man see you Saturday night." Knuckles said**

"**Hey, is it alright if we dress and meet up here." Shadow asked**

"**Yeah for sure man!" Sonic answered**

"**Alright see you Saturday night." Shadow ended**

**As they left Sonic was right behind them heading to the store. Sonic arrived at the store and decided to have some fun by timing himself through the store.**

**He finished his grocery shopping in 3 minutes and 54 seconds an all time best for our blue speedster. Just then he jetted through the streets of Station Square back to his apartment and had a little more fun by timing himself in putting away his groceries. That time he finished in 1 minute and 36 seconds. **

**He didn't have anything else to do so he decided to go for a walk. As he walked down the street he heard a voice call out to him.**

**He didn't recognize the person so he decided to go and see what they wanted.**

"**Hey Sonic long time no see." The mysterious youth spoke**

"**I'm sorry but who are you and how do you know my name?" Sonic asked**

"**Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Shea Fanchio, you know Dan Fanchio right." Shea asked**

"**Yeah he was the traveling chili dog salesman." Sonic remembered.**

"**Well I'm his daughter this is our main chili dog stand. I'm taking his place while he travels the world collecting new chili dog recipes. He sends them back to me to sell in his place." Shea replied**

"**Yeah, but that doesn't explain how you know me." Sonic replied**

"**Well when I was younger I used to play around in front of the shop. You saved me one time when my ball rolled into the street and I tried to catch it." Shea continued**

"**Oh yeah, now I remember you. You haven't been chasing any balls lately have you?" Sonic teased**

"**No I'm older now why don't you sit down and have a couple chili dogs." Shea asked**

**Okay, he sat down and drew up a long conversation with Shea. Just then he let out a sigh that made her sense something was wrong.**

"**What's wrong Sonic you look like you have a lot on your mind? I know it's not any of my business if you need to talk I'm all ears." Shea asked and replied**

"**Well you see there's this girl and she runs a dance studio not far from hear." Sonic started**

"**You mean Amy's Dance Studio." Shea mentioned**

"**Yeah that's it well she used to be like my tail during my many adventures dealing with Eggman and she really liked me but, I never accepted her feelings for me cause I didn't want my enemy to use her against me in any battle." Sonic explained**

"**Uh Huh continue." Shea replied**

"**Well I not to long just came back into town and well all my feelings for her are starting to come back and well my friends told me she took up being a dance instructor as a way of keeping her mind off of me and I fear that she may not have those feelings for me like I've been having for her." Sonic replied**

"**What should I do?" Sonic asked**

"**Well in my opinion if she had feelings for you before she should still have feelings for you and if your feelings for her are starting to form now's a good time as any to tell her how you feel if you wait you might just lose her." Shea answered**

"**You know what your right I should tell her and hope she still has feelings for me." Sonic replied**

"**That's the hedgehog I know don't worry about the chili dogs their on the house now go and claim your woman." Shea finished**

"**Thanks for the advice." Sonic thanked**

"**No problem now get going." Shea said**

**Just then Sonic sped off in the direction of Amy's Dance Studio. As he got close he slowed his run down to a walk and looked through the window when he saw Amy teaching her class a set of dance moves.**

**She then turned and noticed him and told her class to continue while she let him in.**

"**Sonic what are you doing here?" Amy asked**

"**Well I was just wondering if I could watch you teach your class?" Sonic asked**

"**That's fine with me." Amy replied**

**Just then she went back to teaching her class a dance to Jay Sean's Down while Sonic took a seat as he watched on in amazement although his eyes weren't on the class but were on Amy the entire time.**

**About an hour later the class had ended and everyone was saying their goodbye's to Amy as Sonic walked over to her.**

"**Well what did you think?" Amy asked**

"**Wow, Amy you're a brilliant dancer as well as your class." Sonic answered**

"**Although your eyes weren't on my class they were on me the entire time." Amy teased**

"**Uh, you noticed that huh?" Sonic asked rubbing the back of his head.**

"**Hey, Amy the real reason I came here was not to watch you or your class I came to talk to you about something." Sonic started**

"**Oh okay just let me go and change and I'll be right back." Amy replied**

**About 30 minutes later Amy came back dressed in a black halter top that showed off her mid drift with hip hugging jeans and a pair of wedge shoes.**

"**Okay, Sonic what did you want to talk to me about?"**

**Amy asked**

**Just then Sonic took a deep breathe and said it plain as day.**

"**Amy I like you no more than like I love you Amy." Sonic replied**

**Amy was in complete shock yet again at how Sonic just came out and said what he did to her. Until she spoke.**

"**Well Sonic you know how I feel about you." Amy replied**

"**You still have feelings for me?" Sonic asked**

"**Of course I do why wouldn't I." Amy responded**

"**Well the others told me that you took up being a dance instructor as a way of keeping your mind off me." Sonic stated**

"**Well I did but it was more like a way of keeping me from going crazy about missing you." Amy replied**

"**You missed me?" Sonic questioned**

"**Yeah, everyday until I took up being a dance instructor." Amy answered**

"**So that means you still have feelings for me?" Sonic asked **

"**Yes I do Sonic my feelings for you have never died." Amy replied**

**Just then Sonic grabbed Amy in a deep and passionate kiss. Amy's eyes widened until she closed her eyes and started kissing back. Sonic was rubbing her back at the same time as she rubbed the back of his head until they released as breathing was getting kind of difficult. Sonic then broke the silence between them.**

"**Amy will you be my girlfriend?" Sonic asked**

"**Of course I will did you even have to ask." Amy replied**

**Just then they gave each other a light kiss as Sonic offered to escort Amy home.**

**Sonic walked Amy home as the sun was setting and the streets of Station Square began to glow bright orange. Walking close together with Sonic having his hand around her waist with a smile on his face of great accomplishment.**

**They not to long ago arrived at Amy apartment complex as they shared one kiss they traded cell phone numbers and bid each other good-bye as Sonic dashed down the street back to his home, but not before Sonic promising Amy that he would call later.**


	5. Chapter 5 Making Plans

(Alright everybody things are starting to get good hope to read some awesome reviews when I'm done.)

Sonic arrived at his apartment not too long after he left he was excited at the fact that he finally was able to get his feelings out to Amy and that he finally claimed the woman of his dreams.

He then decided to make himself some more chili dogs as a way of celebrating until he was interrupted by a knock at his door.

He opened it to reveal Cream standing there with Cheese.

"Hi Cream What's up?" Sonic asked

"Hi Sonic I can't stay long cause I have other deliveries to make but my mom sent this cake to you as welcome home present. I wish I could stay but duty calls." Cream replied

"Oh thanks Cream and I know about you and Tails." Sonic responded

"I knew you'd find out sooner or later sorry I hid it from you, you know my feelings for Tails well anyway I gotta go see you Saturday night." Cream finished

Oh alright thanks for the cake I love your mom's cake and I'm gonna enjoy it, thanks anyway see you then." Sonic finished

Sonic then went back inside to complete his meal preparations of chili dogs with cake and a little ice cream for dessert.

Sonic sat down with his food and tuned the TV in to his favorite show of Who's Line Is It Anyway he sat down eating his chili dogs while laughing at his favorite show.

He finished eating and decided to clean up he washed his dishes and straightened up his living room he then decided to take a hot shower all the while thinking about his pink lover.

He emerged from the shower with his cell phone in his hand with nothing but his pajama pants on wiping his face with a towel dialing Amy's number in the other hand.

Amy was on her bed reading a magazine when a familiar sound caught her attention it was Follow Me by Kay Hanley it was her ring tone she picked up her phone to see who it was it was Sonic so she answered it with a sweet angelic voice.

"Hello?" Amy started

"Hey, Amy what's going on?" Sonic asked

"Well nothing just lying in my bed and reading a magazine how about you." Amy replied

"I just got out the shower and decided to give you a ring to hear your sweet voice before I went to sleep for the night." Sonic responded

"Well aren't we being the sweet talker." Amy said while giggling

"Yeah well you know how I do, hey Amy are you busy tomorrow?" Sonic asked

"No, not at all why?" Amy asked

"Well I was wondering if we could spend the day together you know just me and you all day long?" Sonic asked

"Well I did want to go to the mall and get a few things to complete my outfit for Saturday." Amy answered

"Come to think of it what are you wearing Saturday?" Sonic asked

"Don't worry you're gonna love it." Amy responded

"Oh, really but what are you wearing right now?" Sonic replied

"Oh, nothing much just a short night gown is all." Amy responded

"Oh, really what color is it?" Sonic questioned

"Blue just like you my handsome devil." Amy said

"Oh really I wish I could see you in it?" Sonic asked

"Well, you can if your cell phone can except pictures I'll send you a picture of me in it with me striking a sexy pose." Amy responded

"Oh, I'd love to see that my phone can except pictures of all kinds send it to me." Sonic requested

"Alright give me just a second and send it should be on it's way." Amy said

Just then Sonic's phone vibrated in a signal of receiving the message his eyes widened and he nearly fell of the bed in surprise at how good Amy looked in the nightgown.

"Oh wow, Amy you look absolutely hot in that night gown." Sonic complimented

"Well thank you Sonic anyway can we meet up at the mall later tomorrow." Amy asked

"Sure thing say maybe 1:30 p.m. and we'll meet in front of the food court." Sonic said

"That sounds like a plan to me see you tomorrow Sonic, Good-Night I love you." Amy finished

"Good-Night Amy my sweet see you tomorrow." Sonic finished

They then hung up the phone as Sonic curled under his bed sheets and drifted off to sleep dreaming of his date with Amy.

Amy did the same putting away her magazine and drifting off to sleep her self.


	6. Chapter 6 A Wonderful Date

It was the start of a beautiful day as the sun began to rise of the horizon peering into the room of Amy Rose gleaming just a bit in her eye to cause the young hedgehog to stir and slowly wake up.

She awoke stretching and greeting the new day with a smile as she was excited about her first ever real date with her new found blue boyfriend Sonic.

She got up and the first thing she did was head to her closet to pick out an outfit for her date with Sonic. Just at the same time her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Amy spoke

"Hi Amy this is Rouge." Rouge greeted

"Hey, Rouge what's up." Amy said

"Well you see I was calling to ask if it was alright if me and the girls get dressed and meet at your place this Saturday night." Rouge asked

"Yeah that's fine with me, you know I have no problem with that." Amy answered

"Alright doll that's all I wanted." Rouge ended

"Okay bye-bye." Amy ended

"Bye girl." Rouge hung up

Amy decided then to pass the time she would straighten up and clean up just a bit. Hours passed as she played music dancing and spinning around her living room cleaning and happily singing.

Finally 12:30 had arrived and she decided to hop into the shower and clean up a little bit for her big date. As she was getting out of the shower her cell phone rang it was her blue hero calling.

"Hello?" She answered

"Hey sweet stuff what you up too?" Sonic replied

"Nothing much just getting out of the shower getting ready for our day together." Amy responded

"Oh really I bet you look good when wet." Sonic flirted

"Oh you look who's trying to be mister suave." Amy spoke

"Hey that's me your lovable blue hedgehog so what are you gonna wear?" Sonic responded

"Don't worry about it your gonna love it just like you'll love my Saturday outfit." Amy teased

"Alright I'll see you at the mall in a few minutes." Sonic ended

"Okay Sonic see you in a few." Amy hung up

Amy left her apartment 30 minutes later wearing a strapless pink top with a pair of Levi Capri's and a pair of comfortable pink sneakers for walking with her hair pulled up into a pony tail to catch her cab to the mall.

Amy arrived at the mall 7 minutes ahead of time and stood at the food court with patience waiting on her boyfriend. It was at that moment she felt pressure against her back and two hands cover her eyes as a handsome voice spoke

"Guess who?" Sonic asked

Amy decided to play along. "Okay is he blue, handsome, runs real fast and has the name of Sonic." Amy teased

"You would be absolutely right." Sonic replied

She turned around hugging tight to her blue hero placing a kiss on his cheek. Just then Sonic noticed her outfit and just stood in silence at how beautiful she looked.

"Wow, Amy you look amazing are you ready to go?" Sonic complimented and asked

"Yeah, I only have a few stores to stop at then I'm yours for the rest of the day." Amy responded

"Oh, a great day it will be too I have a lot planned for us." Sonic responded

The first store the couple stopped at was Claire's for Amy to get a few pieces of jewelry to accent her Saturday night outfit which made Sonic all the more curious about her outfit, they then stopped at a Eve's Shoes for Amy to pick the shoes she had ordered. Then the final store they stopped at made Sonic pause in shock and release Amy's hand. ( It was Victoria's Secret)

"Sonic, what's wrong this is my final store." Amy asked

"Uh Amy this is a lingerie store." Sonic stated with a nervous tremble in his voice

Just then Amy started to giggle which slowly turned into a laugh.

"Oh, Sonic I'm not taking you into the lingerie part were going into the fragrance part next to it." Amy responded still giggling

Sonic exhaled, "Oh okay then that's fine let's go." Sonic responded

"I'm here looking for a certain fragrance that I found the day I saw you again it smelled so heavenly to me." Amy finished

She then found the fragrance she was looking for payed for it and she was finally done.

"Alright you ready to go?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, I'm all yours now." Amy answered

Just then he scooped her up bridal style bags in hand and jetted out of the mall to his and Amy's first location they stopped at Vanilla and Cream's Bakery and Café he had made plans with Vanilla, Creams mom for him and Amy to bake their own dessert a new attraction that she was testing out.

She showed Sonic and Amy to the back where there was a book and all the ingredients needed to make their special dessert they tied on their aprons and began scanning through the book for the perfect recipe when the found the recipe for a 2 layered chocolate cake with a ice cream flavored filling a whipped chocolate frosting. They started to make the recipe Sonic poking fun when ever he could Amy doing the same. The finally got to the best part of the cake which included the frosting and ice cream.

Sonic took some of the ice cream on his finger and dabbed on Amy's nose she took her finger and did the same to Sonic's they then kissed the ice cream of each other's nose and shared a kiss between each other.

About an hour later they had finally finished the cake even through all the fun and sat down outside in the café area drinking cappachino's and devouring their delicious cake.

"Well that was absolutely delicious don't you think Amy?" Sonic congratulated and asked

"Very delicious indeed especially the choclate ice cream we used." Amy answered

"Well then let's head to our next location." Sonic replied picking Amy up bridal style yet again and dashing through Station Square till they arrived at Twinkle Park together just in time for the couples get in free sign to come on. They dashed inside for the much fun that awaited them. They rode many different rides such as the Rocket Coaster, Bumper Cars which turned into a Go Kart race in between the two. Sonic then took Amy through a haunted house which several things scared the mess out of Amy until she finally jumped into Sonic's arms knowing how scared she was he gently carried her to the exit and sat her down. He then took her by the hand and led her to the final ride which was a tunnel of love ride.

Hey, Amy let's go on this ride to help calm your nerves after that hauted house. Sonic asked as Amy nodded still shooken up about that haunted house.

They sat down in the boat as the boat took them through a room filled with slow music and hearts floating all around Amy slowly started to calm down as she scooted closer to Sonic with him wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. The ride progressed slowly as Sonic stole a kiss from his pink lover in the midst of it all. The ride came to an end he held out his hand to help Amy out of the boat but she stumbled into his arms, Sonic keeping her from falling.

"Alright, Amy you ready for me to take you to our final location?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, let's go." Amy answered

Sonic scooped her up and dashed off to his apartment complex but, before they entered he took out a blindfold and blinded Amy she was shocked and a little afraid at what was going on.

"Sonic what is the meaning of this?" Amy asked with shock in her voice

"Don't worry it's a surprise just let me lead you okay Amy." Sonic reassured Amy as he led her to the top of his apartment complex.

He then removed the blindfold as Amy gasped at the sight of the garden of beautiful flowers in front of her. The sight of them just took her words and voice away.

"Well what do you think?" Sonic asked

"Sonic, did you do this yourself?" Amy asked

"Yeah I did it's made up of the many flowers I saw during the times I've traveled the world I've collected many seed samples and brought them back here planted them and helped them grow I've been wanting to share this place with someone for a long time and I thought why not you, but I'm not ending this date just by showing you this I've also prepared a candle lit dinner for the two of us." Sonic replied

"Oh, Sonic your so romantic I've never seen this side of you!" Amy exclaimed

Sonic then guided Amy to table set with candles and atmosphere. Sonic zipping off to retrieve the meal.

"I hope you like steak Amy it happens to be one of my specialties." Sonic asked

"I love steak, wow Sonic it all looks so delicious." Amy said

They then sat together and devoured their entire meal accented with a delicious champaign that Sonic had been savin for just such an occasion.

They then headed back down stares as Sonic called Amy a ride as their date ended they shared a deep and passionate kiss as Sonic bid his beautiful lady a farewell and a see you Saturday night.

"Sonic I had a wonderful time with you today I hope tomorrow will be even better." Amy said as her ride drove off with her inside waving a fond good-bye to her blue lover.


	7. Chapter 7 Saturday Is Here

(Alright readers he comes what you have been waiting for the chapter with the lemony goodness hope you enjoy)

A new day began as the sun broke over the horizon. Waking everyone with it's glorious glow. For you see the day constantly mentioned had finally arrived and everyone was excited.

Amy was already up cause she had to go to her studio to get things prepared for the next week with her class. She had to clean up and choose new music. She was almost ready to start when she heard a familiar voice ring through her ears.

"Hey Amy, I thought I'd find you here." Sonic said

"Oh, Sonic sweetie what are you doing here?" Amy asked

"I should be asking you that don't you need to be getting ready for tonight?" Sonic asked

"Well Saturday is always the day when I clean up my studio and change out the music." Amy answered

"Do you need a hand with any of that?" Sonic asked

"Well I've never really had any help in doing this but I guess a little help won't hurt." Amy responded

They then turned on some music as they started to run wax across the floors slipping and falling at the same time earning laughs and giggles out of each other while helping each other then they started cleaning the big mirrors with Sonic holding Amy up on his shoulders him tickling her through it all.

"Come on Sonic cut it out we have to get finished it's getting close to time for us to start getting ready." Amy said

It was at that moment that Rouge walked in to find them together.

"Oh, hi Rouge what's up?" Amy asked still on Sonic's shoulders

"Well Amy I just came to tell you that we couldn't find you a date for tonight." Rouge explained

"Oh, that's alright." Amy said as Sonic threw her in the air and caught her, "We're sorry we didn't tell you guys but, me and Sonic are hooked up now." Amy finished

"You mean hooked up as boyfriend and girlfriend as in a couple?" Rouge questioned

"Yep and never been happier." Sonic and Amy said together

"Well that's great I can't wait to tell everyone well I'll see you in a hour Amy okay." Rouge ended and walked out as she was texting everyone the big news

Sonic then grabbed Amy in a deep kiss and bid her a goodbye as it was time for them to part and get ready for the night of their lives.

Sonic got back to his and decided to wait until the guys showed up when an hour later came the sound of knocking at his door. The guys entered exchanging hand gestures and high fives at the same time congratulating Sonic on winning the heart of the woman of his dreams.

The same thing was going on at Amy's house except there was music playing as the girls danced around while they got all dolled up or the club.

Outfit Descriptions Guys

Sonic: Blue Jeans

Black shirt/ with Roca Wear logo's/w matching vest

Black shades on top of his head

High top red and white sneakers (like the ones he wore in Sonic Riders)

Shadow: Black Jeans

Black T-Shirt/with red designs all over

Black leather jacket

With his classic air jet shoes

Knuckles: Blue Jeans

Red Shirt /w Sean John logo's everywhere and rag tied around his neck again

Red Letterman's Jacket

His set of classic shoes

Tails: Blue Levi Jeans

Orange Short Sleeve Short /w FUBU logo's

Accented with matching orange vest

Classic red and white shoes

Outfit Descriptions Girls

Rouge: Black Over The Shoulder Blouse

Hip Hugging Jeans /w Bare Mid-Drift

Black Boots

Shade: White Strapless Tube Top

White Capri's /w Jewel Designs on back pockets

White Toe Out High Heeled Shoes

Cream: Orange Chinese Looking Top

Ruffled Orange Skirt /w Bare Mid-Drift

Orange Flat Shoes

Amy: Pink Halter Top/w Heart Shaped Opening

Pink Mini Skirt Rising Above Knee

Wrap Around The Leg Pink Heels

The guys finished dressing and headed down the elevator towards Shadow's truck with Sonic calling shot gun as they headed to the club.

The girls gave themselves one more look over to be sure that they looked good as Amy's was putting on her finishing touches the earrings and bracelets she bought from Claire's and the fragrance she bought from Victoria's Secret.

They then headed down to Rouge's convertible as they all hoped in not caring about who sat up front and dashed off to the club.

The guys were already there waiting for their beautiful women to show up while listening to some Crush 40 when the girl pulled up as they on ea t a time got out of the car. The guys jaws just dropped at how hot their women looked but Sonic's eyes were glued to Amy as she tried to get his attention.

"Sonic yoo-hoo you in there?" Amy asked as she snapped her fingers in his face to bring him back to reality.

"I knew you'd love it shall we go inside then." Amy said

"Let's go I reserved the V.I.P. section just for all of us." Rouge spoke

They walked inside as Bow Wow's Shorty Like Mine was blaring real loud which filled the girls with the vibe to want to dance as they released their guys and headed to the dance floor. While the guys headed upstairs to the V.I.P room to strike up a conversation with each other.

"So Sonic you finally got Amy now. You gonna go all the way with her tonight." Knuckles started

"Well, it depends if she wants to I never believed in forcing somebody to something they don't want to." Sonic replied

"I tell you one thing Rouge is in for it tonight when we leave this club she just don't know what she has gotten started." Shadow stated

"Man, Shade is in for the night of her life with me after we leave, how about you Tails." Knuckles stated

"Oh you know Cream is gonna get it the way she is dressed is such a turn on." Tails finished

"Hey, Sonic I noticed you just completely froze when you saw Amy was she that appealing to you when you saw her dressed like that." Knuckles stated

"Oh, you know what caught him that hot body of hers talking about woo-woo." Shadow teased

"Knock it off Shadow you don't see me talking about Rouge like that do you?" Sonic snarled

"Sorry man couldn't be helped." Shadow finished

Just then the girls came in holding drinks for themselves and the guys and sat down in their laps and started teasing them about coming to dance.

"Come on Shadow I feel lonely down there without you come and dance with me." Rouge teased

"Oh Alright just for you Rouge." Shadow responded

"Yeah Knuckles come and get down with your Shade." Shade teased

"Okay Shade I'm right behind you." Knuckles replied

"Oh Tails you promised you were gonna dance with me tonight." Cream pleaded

"Okay, okay a promise is a promise." Tails responded

"What, about you Sonic you wanna come and dance with me." Amy asked

"Most definitely let's hit the dance floor Amy babe." Sonic answered

The girls then led their men down the steps to the dance floor as Chris Brown's Wall To Wall was playing and dance the night away with their guys. Everybody was in shock at how Amy and Sonic were dancing real close together as if they were grinding with each other. Just then Amy and Sonic turned around and waved good-bye as they had planned to take a walk through the park.

They left the club as Sonic carried Amy bridal style to the park. They arrived at the park not too much later and started their walk as they talked between each other.

"Amy, you look incredible tonight, I mean when you told me I was going to love your outfit you really meant it and I can smell the perfume you bought yesterday you smell absolutely irresistible." Sonic commented

"I told you that you weren't going to be able to keep your eyes off me tonight didn't I." Amy teased

"You weren't lying. Amy I just want to say I'm sorry."

Sonic said

"Sorry?" "Sorry for what?" Amy asked

"You know for all the times I ran away from you, rejected you, and maybe even hurt your feelings I didn't mean any of it I just didn't want Eggman to try and use you against me in battle and risk you being hurt. Oh, Amy do you forgive me." Sonic replied

"Yeah, I do, you want to know how you can make it up to me." Amy started

"Yeah, how?" Sonic asked

Amy giggled and took off running through the park with Sonic following close behind until he caught her on top of a hill, but the force of Sonic's catch sent them barreling down the hill with Sonic landing on top of Amy causing her to finish her sentence.

"Just love me and never let me go." Amy finished

"Of course I will Amy, you ready for me to take you home?" Sonic asked

"No, I would rather stay with you a little longer please I want to go home with you." Amy pleaded

"Alright then." Sonic said as he picked her up bridal style and dashed off towards his apartment. Him and Amy both went inside as Sonic went into the kitchen to get them something to drink.

Amy had never been in Sonic's apartment as she was shocked at the size of it, as Sonic returned with two glasses filled with strawberry champaign.

"Wow, Sonic your apartment is so big it's amazing at how clean it is, and look at the view from up here it's so beautiful." Amy commented

"I bought it for the view cause I want to look out over the city in which I protect from Eggman." Sonic replied

"I wish I was a brave as you being able to take on everything that Eggman throws at you. That's why I fell in love with you cause I not only wished to be with you I wished to be like you. Travel the world at high end speeds, oh what it would be like to travel across the many bodies of water." Amy confessed

Just then she felt some pressure against her back, it was Sonic pressing himself against her back and wrapping his arms around her body. He then spoke

"Amy you don't have to dream of that day anymore cause you have me now all dreams come to an end and become reality. Here give me this glass and come and dance with." Sonic finished as he turned on Usher's Slow Dance and they danced and waltzed around the living room. Until Amy broke the silence

"Sonic I want you to make me in to a full woman." Amy said

"What do you mean Amy?" Sonic asked

"I want you to make love to me take away my virginity please Sonic." Amy pleaded

"As you wish my beautiful pink princess.' Sonic finished as he picked her up and took her to his bedroom.

Sonic then gently laid her on the bed as her started to kiss her deeply and passionately running his tongue across her lips asking for entrance in which Amy allowed as their tongues dance in each others mouths.

Moans started to escape Amy's mouth as Sonic rubbed her slowly warming her up to what was about to happen between them. He then laid her back on his pillow as he began to undo her top as she closed her eyes and blushed until she felt her top be removed. She instantly reacted covering her bra from sight.

Sonic then whispered into her ear. "It's alright Amy there's nothing to be embarrassed about I actually like what I am seeing." Sonic finished, as Amy lowered her hands and Sonic unclipped her bra from the front slowly revealing her breasts

He looked on in surprise at how big she had gotten over the years and just a bit bigger than Rouge's

Sonic then bent his head down and started licking at her firm breasts with small moans escaping Amy's mouth which was a signal to him that what he was doing was feeling good. He then removed his gloves from his hands as he started to massage the other breast in his hand. He then headed back up to her face and kissed her on the lips until he spoke.

"Amy, I want you to feel something." Sonic said as he took her hand down to the growing erection in his pants she was shocked at how big it was and steady getting bigger.

He then removed his pants and boxers at the same time grabbing a condom from his nightstand drawer he then started to tease Amy's nipples again with his mouth at the same removing Amy's skirt seeing the matching panties she was wearing he then lifted Amy off the pillow and positioned himself up behind her with her in his lap as slowly started to remove her panties. He managed to get them off and threw them to the floor all the while massaging her breast and kissing her passionately. He then spoke to Amy again.

"Amy I have to get you ready okay, so let's see if you can take this." He said waving a finger in her face he then moved his hand below and slowly inserted his finger into her quivering opening. She let out a sharp moan that Sonic liked as he started to finger her making her juices start to flow he then tried two fingers. She winced a bit at that point Sonic realized that she could only take a little at this point then he laid her back down on the pillow and placed the condom on his hard cock. He then placed himself at her entrance as he wrapped her legs around his waist. He then looked in to his lovers eyes and spoke again.

"Amy listen to me I'm gonna do it quick so that the pain won't last long okay." Sonic reassured Amy as she nodded.

"Just try to relax I'm gonna give you a countdown when I'm going to do it, are you ready." Sonic asked as she nodded yet again. "Alright 1,2,3." Sonic counted as he hit three and quickly thrusted into Amy receiving a powerful moan from her telling him she felt the pain as he placed his head on her shoulder not moving a muscle that is until Amy spoke. She was panting as she managed to say what she had to say.

"It's okay Sonic the pain has died down you can move now." Amy said as Sonic started to thrust into her now deep opening. Sonic was thrusting deep into her as sharp moans of pleasure filled the air. Sonic grunting ever more with each thrust.

"Oh Amy I want to feel you even more." Sonic spoke as he lifted her up off the pillow and started thrusting upward into her while he himself was still sitting up she then bowed he head onto his shoulder as her screams started to fill Sonic's ears.

"Oh Sonic h-harder, f-faster I want to feel everything that you've got give me all of you." Amy screamed as the pleasure was overwhelming her every muscle.

Then suddenly Sonic pushed her back down onto the bed and pulled her legs up onto his shoulders as he started to thrust even harder into her complying to her earlier request as he felt his end coming they both were sweating and their hearts were racing.

"Oh Sonic, something's coming I can feel it." Amy yelled

"Oh Amy, I feel it to I'm about to cum." Sonic said as he buried his face into her shoulder.

He then let her legs drop from his shoulders as he sped up his thrusts Amy wrapped her legs around him as she spoke one last time.

"Oh, Sonic let's cum together oh Sonic cum with me." Amy shouted

"Oh, Amy I'm cumming I'm cumming. Sonic said as he and Amy climaxed together with Sonic collapsing on top of her.

They were both breathing heavy as Sonic kissed his pink lovers lips and spoke.

"Are you okay my love?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amy managed to say through her deep breath's.

Sonic then got off top off her an discarded his condom in a nearby waste basket and pulled his lover closer to him as they both cuddled tightly. Sonic looking into Amy's eyes and vice versa sharing one last kiss and bidding each other a fond goodnight and drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Awesome Pillow Fight,Sleepover

Another glorious day in Station Square begins as the sun breaks over the horizon peering into the window of our blue hero shining just a little bit into his eyes to cause the young hedgehog to stir and flutter his eyes open causing he to be awoken finding his arm wrapped around his pink lover sleeping soundly. He then placed a soft kiss on his pink cutie causing her to open her eyes and look into the eyes of her boyfriend and speak.

"Good Morning my blue prince." Amy said bidding her cobalt lover a heart felt good morning.

"Good morning my pink princess did you sleep well?" Sonic asked

"Yeah better than I have ever slept in my entire life." Amy answered

"You a little hungry for some breakfast my blue sweetie?" Amy asked

"Yeah, but first why don't we take a bath together to clean ourselves up?" Sonic asked

"Oh, okay that's fine with me, but I don't have any clean clothes to put on." Amy stated

"Don't worry about it I'll loan you something when we get out and then while your cooking breakfast I'll run to your place and get you some clean clothes." Sonic said

"Okay let's go then." Amy said as Sonic led her to the bathroom with him.

Sonic turned on the water an adjusted the temperature as the water began to flow into the tub until it filled up with water he placed Amy on his toweled lap and started kissing her deeply an passionately as he poured some bath salts in to the water. Once the tub was filled he got in first and then offered Amy his hand as he guided her into the tub with him helping her to position her self in front of him. He then wrapped his arms around her and started playing with her breasts causing small moans to leave Amy's mouth.

"You like that does that feel good baby?" Sonic asked as Amy nodded

He then took hold of the soap and started to lather up around him and her bodies cleaning himself and Amy at the same time.

"Amy, lean forward for me so I can clean your back?" Sonic asked starting to clean her back, once he was down running soap all over his lovers body, he handed the soap to Amy as a way of telling her to clean his body now they switched positions as Amy began to lather the soap around Sonic's body cleaning every nook and cranny of his body. Until they were finished and came out of the bathroom both wrapped in towels.

Sonic then dug around in his drawers for something that Amy could wear. He found a large t-shirt and gave it to her. Amy then dug around in her purse for her house keys and handed them to Sonic. Sonic just threw on some basic jeans and a shirt then dashed off to Amy's apartment while Amy headed to the kitchen to get their breakfast started. She pulled out some egg, bacon and some ingredients to make some pancakes with, she started to piece together a great breakfast at the same time singing Sweet Dreams by Dreams Come True.

She was twirling around and cooking at the same time not noticing that Sonic had returned with her clothes and was just watching with interest, until she gave on e final turn around and jumped as she saw Sonic standing there smiling.

"Don't stop I was enjoying every little movement." Sonic teased

Amy blushed a bright red as she finished making the pancakes and made Sonic a plate with a glass of orange juice and sat it down on the table as Sonic sat down and started eating the delicious placed before him as Amy took a hold of the clothes sonic had brought and headed in back to put them on, she emerged about 15 minutes later fully dressed with her pulled back into a pony tail to find the kitchen completely cleaned and her lover sitting on the couch.

She walked over to him and sat down beside him with him placing his arm around her an striking up a conversation.

"Hey, Amy do you have anything planned to do today?" Sonic asked

"No, not at all why do you ask." Amy answered

"Well, it's just that today might be boring for the both of us cause I don't have anything at all to do." Sonic replied

"Well what if we." Amy started only to be interrupted by Sonic kissing her which led her to grab one of the couch pillows and pop Sonic with it. Knocking him to the floor. Sonic turned over an looked at Amy with a sly look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sonic it's just that you surprised me is all and." Amy started only to have Sonic grab a pillow and bop her back with it.

Amy looked at Sonic with anger as Sonic spoke

"Well you started this pillow fight so don't look at me like that just defend yourself." Sonic finished

Amy grabbed her pillow and started attacking sonic with it as he swung his pillow back at her as he was running around dodging every blow she threw until there was a knock at his door.

Whoa Amy babe time out I gotta answer the door. Sonic said as he raced to the door to answer it.

It was everybody from yesterday he started to greet them that is until a pillow went flying across the room knocking him out of the door sending him sliding across the floor.

"Oh whoa that was a cheep shot!" Sonic exclaimed

"Well sorry but you said you were just gonna answer the door not start talking." Amy teased

Sonic then got up and started chasing Amy around the room at the same time explaining to everyone what was happening and offered them a chance to join in.

Tails instantly accepted and started double teaming with Sonic trying to catch Amy when Tail's hit a bull's eye in her back which caused her to fall. It was just then that Rouge, Shade, and Cream joined her side holding pillows in their hands.

"You two know that was not fair to double team her." Rouge said

"Yeah let's see how you handle taking on four girls at the game." Shade replied

"Who in fact have many sleepovers and have pillow fights as a great party game." Cream stated as the four women started after Sonic and Tails only to be ambushed by Knuckles and Shadow with pillows.

"You girls know that 4 against two ain't right." Shadow said

"Yeah let's make it 4 on 4." Knuckles finished

Thus starting the greatest boys vs. girls pillow fight ever. Ending with the guys being completely defeated with the girls standing triumphantly over their men, until they helped them up and shared a laugh as they looked outside at how late it was as the battle had lasted for hours.

"Wow that was a long battle, and it all started cause Amy hit me first." "Hey I got an idea why don't you all just stay here for the night since we've already had the pillow fight we might as well turn this into a sleep over what do you guys say." Sonic suggested

Everyone responded with a loud yeah. As the girls made a quick run home to get some extra clothes and their night time clothes same with the guys as Sonic proceeded to order some pizza and get some other goodies ready for the party. When the guys came back they were already dressed in their pajamas and started to help themselves to some goodies.

It was at that moment that the girls came in dressed in only trench coats the guys wondered what they had on under them as the girls dropped the coats to reveal their totally sexy night gowns to the boys causing their eyes to widen and their jaws to drop.

They shook themselves back into reality as the girls sat down on the floor in front of them placing the movie known as Jackass into the Blu-Ray player Sonic had and started to trip and laugh at the crazy antics of Johnny Knoxville and his many friends. The night progressed smoothly as they watched even more movies and played many games. Until the girls started giving off signs off being sleepy. The guys proceeded to set up the cover and blankets they brought with them making it comfortable for their women.

They then picked up their ladies bridal style and laid them down as Sonic took Amy to his room and laid her down he then bid the others a fond good night as they all headed off to bed. Sonic got in the bed beside Amy as Amy spoke.

"Best sleepover I've ever had." Amy stated as Sonic planted a kiss on her lips pulled her close for another good nights sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Tails Greatest Invention

**(Alright readers I'm gonna make some time pass in this one so plz read and review)**

**It has been four months since Sonic and Amy have been together and been going about their lives as any couple would. Sonic was making his usual runs throughout the city when he got a call from Tails.**

"**Hello?" Sonic asked **

"**Hey, Sonic are you by chance busy today." Tails asked**

"**No, not really buddy what's going on?" Sonic responded**

"**I was wondering if you could come by workshop today and help me test out my newest invention and bring Amy with you." Tails asked**

"**Sure thing Tails I'll be there when Amy gets done with her class." Sonic responded**

"**Alright see you then Sonic?" Tails finished and hung up**

**Just then Sonic sped off in the direction of Amy's Dance Studio when he heard that voice call out to him again.**

"**Hi, Sonic." Shea greeted**

"**What's up Shea how have you been?' Sonic asked**

"**Oh, I've been great and you Sonic?' Shea asked**

"**Awesome, I'm pretty sure you know that I won the heart of the girl right." Sonic replied**

"**Yeah, alright I knew you could do it, but that's not why I called you over here." "I called you over here cause my dad just sent me his latest chili dog recipes and I'm the one to usually try them but when I saw you I thought I would give you the pleasure of being the first to try them." Shea explained**

"**Alright that sounds like a plan you know I'm a sucker for chili dogs!" Sonic exclaimed**

"**Here these are all the latest one's here." Shea spoke as she scooted Sonic 4 different chili dogs.**

"**The first one here is called the breezy dog cause it's made with a mild chili recipe." Shea explained**

"**Hmm, this one's awesome the chili's not at all that spicy and it's just perfect for those with a sensitive tongue." Sonic replied**

"**Alright try the next on it's called a Sandy Dog made with a chili recipe that's got just a spicy tingle to it." Shea explained**

"**Alright, let's see oh yeah there's a little spiciness in this one but not enough to set my mouth on fire." Sonic responded**

"**Okay since that one didn't do it this one most definitely will cause this is the one I'm questioning putting on the menu cause it's called the Six Alarm Mouth Burner cause it's made with a chili that's combined with the most spiciest peppers from 6 different countries it's said the longer you chew the hotter it get's so here's a few glasses of water for you an don't worry you won't be alone in trying this one I'll try it with you." Shea explained**

"**Okay, Shea let's do this on the count of three okay?" Sonic suggested**

"**Alright, 1,2,3 and go." Shea counted as her and Sonic both bit into the hot dog slowly chewing waiting for the results that is until Shea was the first to fall on the floor in pain holding her mouth before she let out a painful scream. Sonic was just sitting there trying not to speak cause his mouth was on fire itself that is until Sonic walked off into a nearby alley way and let out a blood curdling scream coming back screaming at the top his lungs at Shea about her father.**

"**What is your fathers problem Shea is he trying to kill somebody you better not put that on the menu that will kill even a person with the strongest tongue in the world!" Sonic shouted as he and Shea were both drinking all the water they could find, until they managed to cool the burning in their mouths.**

"**What's that last dog over there it doesn't look like a chili dog?" Sonic asked**

"**Well you see it's a new thing my dad is trying. It's called a Dessert Dog cause it's a pound cake with ice cream squeezed into the center like a hot dog topped with any flavor topping you want finished off with sprinkles. It's a special dog made for special occasions such as weddings, anniversaries, birthdays, and many more kind of occasions you could name." Shea explained**

"**Wow it looks good, come to think of it Amy's birthday is coming up in a 4 more days I should do something big for her.' Sonic said**

"**Well thanks for the chili dogs Shea I gotta go I have some things to take care of see you next time." Sonic said as he dashed towards Amy's studio.**

**He arrived there and entered into the building just as Amy class was ending and she was already dressed waiting for Sonic.**

"**Hey, Amy you got anything else to do today?" Sonic asked walking up to Amy**

"**Nope, not a thing why what's up." Amy asked**

"**Tail's wants us to come by his shop in Mystic Ruins to test out his latest inventions." Sonic responded**

"**Oh, okay let's go then." Amy finished as Sonic swept her up bridal style and dashed off toward Tail's workshop. They arrived only moments later to find Tails standing there waiting.**

"**Welcome to my shop you guys are you ready to see my latest invention that I've been working on foe the longest of times." Tails greeted and asked**

"**Okay Tails let's see what you've got for us buddy." Sonic replied**

**It was at this time Tails pushed a button causing the floor to split apart and a platform to raise from in between revealing three machines that looked like planes.**

"**Introducing my first ever line of transforming vehicles." Tails responded**

"**Transforming Vehicles!" Sonic and Amy responded in unison**

"**Yep these babies can go from plane, to car, to battle mech all at the push of a single button and powered by a great power source almost similar to that of the Chaos Emerald.' Tails explained as he revealed the power source which was a miniaturized version of a Chaos Emerald that Tails had made. (Just like the one he made that destroyed the eclipse cannon.)**

"**Wow Tails you've really out done yourself this time, are these the machines you want us to try out for you." Sonic exclaimed and asked**

"**Oh wow, these are amazing Tails I love them I can't wait to try them out." Amy exclaimed**

"**Wait a minute Tails the false emerald you made for me to destroy the eclipse cannon with was made to only explode right." Sonic asked**

"**Yeah it was but, I figured out how to turn it's explosive properties into power for the vehicles so everybody hop in and let's give them a test run." Tails explained**

**It was then the Sonic, Amy, and Tails all got into the vehicles to try out the plane mode first with Tails keeping in contact via ear piece he handed to Sonic and Amy.**

"**Alright Amy your up first for take off so place the crystal into the hole on the dashboard and give a turn to start up the vehicle." Tails ordered**

"**Now you know how to drive right Amy?" Tails asked**

"**Of course Tails." Amy answered**

"**Then this is just like it okay take your plane out onto the runway and await my countdown for you take off, listen you will release the break and hit the gas then as you get to the end of the runway pull the gear beside you to rise into the air and fly the plane as if you were driving a car and me and Sonic will join you in the sky, alright Amy here we go 3,2,1 take off." Tails explained and counted**

**It was at this time that Amy released the break going full throttle toward the runway as she reached the end she pulled the lever that sent her into the air with Tails and Sonic following suit right up behind her.**

"**Wow Tails this is totally amazing I feel like an eagle being up here and in control." Any exclaimed**

"**Woo-hoo she speaks the truth Tails man I feel so free up here." Sonic exclaimed at the same time cutting barrel rolls and chasing Amy in her plane.**

"**Alright you two flight test is successful I want you guys to get ready for the test of the car mode I want you to fly around the vicinity of the jungle and look for a road that I built throughout there." Tails commanded**

"**Roger that Tails on my way." Amy responded**

"**Right behind you Amy." Sonic replied**

"**Alright do you see the road beneath you call in if you do." Tails asked**

"**Roger road in sight Tails." Amy called in**

"**It's square in my sights buddy." Sonic radioed**

"**Alright lower your planes a little to the road below you and push the crystal down into the hole all the way to make to plane change into car mode." Tails ordered**

**They pushed their crystals in and the cars transformed perfectly with them instantly still having great control. Amy and Sonic speeding around the road as if racing each other around but remembering that they running test's for Tails.**

"**How are the car modes running you guys." Tails asked**

"**Great Tails the cars are purring like kittens and the speed is constant." Amy explained**

"**Same thing on my end Tails." Sonic said**

"**Alright follow the road until the end and I'll meet you guys at the final test point." Tails commanded**

"**That's a roger Tails." Amy replied**

"**Alright buddy meet you there." Sonic ended**

**They followed the path to the end where they saw Tails waiting by a bunch of metallic boxes and crates and hit the brakes to stop the cars. They hopped out crystal's in hand and walked over to Tails.**

"**Alright you guys this is the final test area where will test out the battle mechs." "As you can see we're surrounded my metal crates and other objects all made of the same material that Eggman makes his robots from to test the battle mechs." Tails explained**

"**Alright take your crystal an place them into the hole on the side of the dashboard to cause the cars to transform into the battle mechs." Tails commanded**

**Following orders they got into the vehicles and did just as Tails said only to feel the cars rise from the ground, with wheels turning into legs, and guns and cannons emerging from all places, their arms and legs taking the forms of the battle mechs.**

'**Tail's what's going?' Amy asked as she moved her arms and the mech moved it's arms.**

"**As you can see the mech responds to your body movements so to put it simple you walk it walks, you run it runs, you punch it punches and so on." Tails explained**

"**Sonic your mech is built to respond to your speed so if you were to run in your mech your mech will move just as fast as you, and Amy your mech was built for speed and strength with a metallic version of your Piko Hammer." Tails explained**

"**Alright you guys test them out by doing basic combat with the robots here that I built." Tails asked**

**Sonic and Amy complied taking fighter stances and destroying every single robot that Tails sent out at them then taking on their weapons training firing missiles, firing their guns at all the metal containers destroying them without too much effort. It was then that they were finished with their test's then drove the vehicle back to Tail's shop feeling his inventions were a excellent success as they all bid each other good-bye as Sonic picked Amy up and bolted off towards Amy's place where Sonic kissed his girl friend good night before dashing home himself for a good nights rest.**

**(Well read and review and be on the look out for the next chapter also in which will include a birthday party and the return of Eggman)**


	10. Chapter 10 Amy's Surprise Part 1

Sonic arrived at his apartment in the blink of an eye and was sitting on his couch thinking about Amy's upcoming birthday. He knew he had to do something special for her being that she was his girlfriend.

Sonic's Thoughts: I know what I could do I could throw her a big surprise party and I'll invite everybody, let's see I have four days to get everything done. There's the location, invitations, special events, food, decorations, music, oh most important I have to invite her parents and her friends from her home town won't that be a surprise. I also have to get her a gift a gift so fantastic that she'll never ever forget it.

He then got up and made a few phone calls around town for some help but, not Amy. He call Rouge to help him plan the whole thing, Shade for location, Cream and Vanilla for food as Sonic then set his plan in motion. Sonic then went to bed smiling about his plans for his sweet heart.

Sonic awoke the next morning eager to set his plan into motion. He hoped in the shower got dressed and sped out the door headed to Shadow and Rouge's place. He arrived to there house and knocked on the door with Shadow opening the door.

"Hey, Sonic come on in Rouge is waiting for you in the living room." Shadow greeted and said

"Hey, Shadow man what's up?" Sonic asked exchanging hand gestures.

"Oh, nothing much just getting back from my latest mission." Shadow replied

"Hi, Sonic." Rouge greeted

"Hey, Rouge so what do you have in mind for the party really." Sonic asked

"Well from the info I've already gathered only thing really left is the decorations, entertainment, invitations, and getting her parents here along with her friends from South Island." Rouge replied

"Well getting her parents and friends here shouldn't be a problem with the X Tornado she only has 3 other friends and her mom and dad so two trips to South Island should do." Sonic explained

"All right that's one thing taken care of then." Rouge said as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Rouge answered

"Hey, Rouge it's me Shade tell Sonic I've found the perfect place for the party." "It's a party center not far off from Amy's Studio so it should be easy for everyone to find and I just finished reserving it for the big day." Shade replied

"That sounds great Shade I'll be sure to deliver the message personally." Rouge said as she hung up

"That was Shade location has been taken care of it's not far from Amy's studio and she has reserved it." Rouge explained

"That's great now who can I get to help me decorate it the day of the party?" Sonic said thinking

"Your looking at your decoration expert just leave it to me." Rouge offered

"Thanks Rouge that's perfect now on to the next on the list is entertainment, and invitations." Sonic said

"Well I could get some special secret invitations made for you Sonic." Shadow offered

"How special we talking?" Sonic asked

"Like get them printed on a special edible paper so that when you give them out and people understand where the location is and everything they can just devour the message to leave no hint of the party for Amy to find." Shadow explained

"That's awesome Shadow how soon can get them made." Sonic asked

"I'll have them ready for you first thing tomorrow morning." Shadow answered

"Alright there's only one thing left entertainment, well we could hire Vector and his team to DJ the party with even a few special performances from anybody who wants to perform including you Sonic, don't you still play guitar and sing Sonic?" Rouge explained and asked.

"Well I was planning on doing that anyway cause I was planning to sing one of Chris Brown's songs while playing my guitar I know she'll like that performance." Sonic replied

"Well that settles it the party is planned we've covered everything Sonic." Rouge finished

"Well then I'm depending on you guys don't let me down and remember don't let Amy find out it's a surprise." Sonic said as he dashed off towards Tails workshop to get things set for him to make two trips to South Island for the people he mentioned earlier.

"Hey, Sonic what are you doing here." Tails asked

"Well I need the X Tornado to make two trips to South Island. I'm sure you've heard of the surprise party I'm throwing for Amy." Sonic explained

"Yeah Rouge just text me the message but, why do you need the X Tornado?" Tails asked

"Well I need to go to South Island to get Amy's parents and her three friends for the party tomorrow. If that's okay with you." Sonic asked

"That's fine come by tomorrow and I'll have everything ready for you." Tails replied

"Alright buddy see you tomorrow." Sonic said as he zipped off as to head for home. When he got home he ran into his girlfriend waiting by his complex for him.

"Hey Amy babe what's up what are you doing here?" Sonic asked

"Well, I don't have a reason for being here but, I just want to stay with you tonight if that's okay my love." Amy replied as she grabbed her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Well it's more than fine with me come on baby let's go to bed." Sonic said wrapping his arm around his lover taking her upstairs to his house and sleeping the night away.


	11. Chapter 11 Amy's Surprises Part 2

**(This chapter has lemony goodness in it I hope you guys continue to read and review)**

**Amy was the first to wake up the next morning to cook breakfast for her blue hero, the aroma filled the air and wafted it's way to Sonic's nose which woke him and caused him to come out and find out what was cooking that is until he heard a knock at his door at was at this time that he snapped back to reality. Realizing that was Shadow with the special invitations he ran to the door and opened it.**

"**Here you are Soni," Shadow was interrupted as he was pushed back out the door.**

"**Shh, Amy's in there you almost gave it away." "Sorry about pushing and everything just don't want this surprise to be messed up is all." Sonic explained and apologized**

"**Well anyway here are the invitations they were printed on bubble gum paper and the ink is edible too." "I didn't know how many you needed so I printed plenty for you to invite a lot of people." Shadow explained**

"**Thanks, for these man I'll get these passed out today before I go to South Island." Sonic replied**

"**See you later Sonic." Shadow finished as he walked off.**

**Sonic then peeked inside to be sure that Amy still was cooking and quickly ran past her to hide the invitations. He then went out to enjoy breakfast with his pink honey.**

"**Good Morning Sonic I made your favorite breakfast for you." Amy greeted and said**

"**Thanks, Ames hey don't you got a class to teach today?" Sonic asked**

"**Yeah, in about a couple of hours so I thought we shouldn't waste the little time we have together." Amy teased as she twirled her finger on Sonic chest**

**Sonic then pulled her into his lap and started kissing her passionately all the while removing the straps of her night gown. Just so he could get a hold of the firm breasts he loved to hold. He then picked her up bridal style and took her to his room where he proceeded to finish what he started as he laid Amy down on the bed. He then removed her nightgown completely as he started kissing down her body making his way down to Amy's special place with her moaning with all the attention. He then removed the underwear she was wearing and started licking at her button causing her to arch her back in pleasure.**

**He then started lapping up the juices that flowed from Amy's special place as he was doing great in preparing her. He then slipped two fingers inside her quivering place and started to finger her flower all the while licking her button causing her to moan his name as loud as ever. He then moved back up to her face to look at what face his handy work caused his lover to make. As soon as he met with her face to face she then flipped him over with her being on top and spoke.**

"**It's my turn now big boy." Amy said as she kissed down his body to lining of his pajamas as she slowly removed his pants and boxers all at the same time to reveal his member standing erect she then took a hold of it as she started to rub causing Sonic to moan. She then decided to tease the tip of it with her tongue as she slowly started to take the girth into her mouth slowly bobbing up an down causing Sonic to arch his back and moan in pleasure she then rose back up to the tip and sucked on the tip as she released the girth coming back up to the face of her lover with her eyes and his filled with lust.**

**Sonic then grabbed a condom from his bed side drawer as he placed the condom on his waiting member he then flipped Amy back over on to the bottom as he placed himself at her entrance and thrusted inside her causing sharp moans to escape his lover mouth he then started moving in and out of her steady increasing speed as he thrusted deep inside her. Sonic then spoke.**

"**Amy, do you want to get on top of me?" Sonic asked as his pink lover nodded**

**Sonic then rolled over off of her as she positioned her opening near his member as she slowly lowered herself on top of her lover with him grabbing her hips and helping her to motion her self up and down as if bucking on him. Their moans then started to come in unison as Amy rode her blue lover until Sonic sat up and started to take control thrusting upwards in to his lover that is until he spoke.**

"**Amy, hold on to me there's something I want to try." Sonic finished as he swung his legs of the side of the bed and was sitting on the edge as he then continued in thrust's upwards into his lover causing her to moan louder than before as he was penetrating even deeper then before he then sped up even faster as he was reaching his end.**

**Amy, I'm getting ready to cum how about you? Sonic asked**

**Yeah, I'm almost there Sonic just a little more just don't stop. Amy replied**

**Amy then started to move her hips faster as Sonic was moaning her name with her doing the same that is until she and Sonic both released as they collapsed on to the bed breathing all the while kissing as Sonic pulled his limp member from Amy's body. Sonic then discarded the condom as he struck up a conversation**

"**Hey, Amy I gotta tell you something." Sonic started**

"**What is it honey?" Amy asked**

"**Well Tails needs me to make to special runs with the X Tornado for him so I'm gonna be kinds busy today so I might not stop by the shop today." Sonic explained**

"**That's fine with me Sonic I'll just talk to you later my love." Amy replied**

"**Well do you want to join me in a shower sweetie?" Amy asked**

"**Sure thing." Sonic said as they both headed into the bathroom to take a shower together Amy adjusting the temperature to be just right as they kissed and washed each other with their special kinds of body washes. Amy then got out and got dressed as Sonic did the same they walked out of the door and bid each other a loving good-bye as they went their separate ways, but unknown to Amy. Sonic had grabbed the invites and sped off in the opposite direction taking a different path to Amy's Studio. When he got there he saw Amy's usual class waiting for her.**

"**Hey, you guys." Sonic greeted**

"**Hey, Sonic." The whole class greeted**

"**Listen you guys these are invites to Amy's surprise birthday party I want you guys to be there as guests for her party so when you've gotten an understanding of the invite you have to eat it." "It's printed on bubble gum paper cause I don't want Amy to find out." "You guys understand right." Sonic explained and asked**

"**Yeah, we all understand." One of the students spoke up for everyone.**

"**Remember don't let her find out and I'll see you guys then alright see you." Sonic finished as he sped off towards Tails shop. Sonic arrived not a moment later to find the X-Tornado ready and waiting.**

"**Alright, Sonic everything ready to go it has enough fuel for both trips and I've already let the Air Control on South Island know your coming." Tails explained**

"**Alright, Tails I'll see you when I get back with her parents." Sonic finished as he hoped into the pilot seat.**

**Tail's then prepped Sonic for take-off. As the countdown started Sonic then took off at full speed leaving Station Square behind for his trip to South Island.**

**Sonic flew the plane over the waters until he reached South Island with Air Control coming in contact prepping him for landing he landed the plane successfully and was on his way to the home of the Roses. Sonic sped through the jungles of South Island all the way to Amy's parents house, he then fixed himself up as he approached the door and knocked.**

**A women that looked similar to Amy answered the door.**

**Oh hello there and just who are you? Mrs. Rose asked**

**Hello there ma'am my name is Sonic and I'm your daughters boyfriend. Sonic explained**

**Mrs. Rose then smiled as she yanked Sonic into the house.**

"**Oh, so your Sonic. Amy has sent us so many letters about you and look at me finally getting to meet you after so long." "Hey honey Amy's boyfriend is here." Mrs. Rose said as she was pulling Sonic into the living room all the while leaving to fetch a snack for him.**

"**Well, so you're the man my daughter has told us so much about in her letters." Mr. Rose stated**

"**So what brings you all the way here Mr. Sonic?" Mrs. Rose asked as she came back with snacks and drinks**

"**Well, I'm pretty sure you guys know that you daughter's birthday is coming up." "Well I planned to throw her a surprise party and what better guests to invite then her mom and dad along with the friends she had here to her party." Sonic explained**

"**That sounds like a wonderful idea of course we'll come we'll catch a flight tonight!" Mrs. Rose exclaimed**

"**There's no need just pack your bags and we can leave right now, there no need to schedule a flight I'll get you guys there in the plane my friend built." Sonic explained**

"**Oh, we almost forgot Amy's cousin is coming for a visit this weekend." Mrs. Rose stated **

"**Don't worry I've got plenty of room why not bring her along the more the merrier I always say." Sonic suggested**

"**Alright sounds like a plan, let us go pack." "Sonic when she knocks would you be a dear to let her in while we finish packing?" Mrs. Rose asked**

**It was about 10 minutes later when a small knock could be heard when Sonic went and opened the door a purple hedgehog was standing there in shock as to who was this opening her aunt's door.**

"**Who are you?" The youth spoke**

"**I'm Sonic, your cousin's boyfriend your aunt and uncle are upstairs packing for a trip and your coming along so come on in and let's just wait together by the way what's your name.' Sonic explained and asked**

"**It's Andrea it's nice to meet you and thank you." Andrea greeted**

**It was then Mr. and Mrs. Rose came downstairs ready to go.**

"**Alright everybody ready to go let's get back to the plane." Sonic exclaimed**

**Sonic then placed Andrea on his back as he held the hands of the Roses and went speeding through the jungle to the plane with Sonic they arrived in no time.**

"**Whoo, when she said you were fast you most indeed are!" Mrs. Rose exclaimed**

"**Yeah, you certainly are a speedster but, so where is this plane your friend built." Mr. Rose asked**

"**It's right here." Sonic replied**

"**Whoa he built this, I mean it's huge it's more like a jet then a plane!" Mr. Rose exclaimed**

"**Yep it called the X Tornado alright everybody let's get on board." Sonic ordered**

**Everyone got in the plane with Andrea up front with Sonic. Sonic started up the plane and got into position for take off as the countdown started and then they were off headed back to Station Square.**

"**Hey, Sonic I have a question what about our sleeping arrangements?" Mr. Rose asked**

"**I've got hotel rooms set up for everybody you and your wife and Andrea in one room and Amy's friends in another." "I have a friend of mine who's gonna help you guys get settled in while I make my second run back to South Island so no need to worry." Sonic explained **

**Just then they came into range of Tails workshop as Sonic came into contact with Tails.**

"**Tails come in buddy first trip successful coming in for a landing." Sonic radioed**

"**Read you loud and clear Sonic you are clear for landing." "Shadow is here too he'll take them to their hotel while you make your second run." Tails answered**

"**Roger that Tails all is a go." Sonic finished**

**Sonic landed the plane at the same time turning around for his second trip as the Roses and Andrea were let off. **

"**Shadow you take good care of them understood." Sonic commanded**

"**Yeah, yeah Sonic I understand." Shadow said as the Roses and Andrea climbed into his truck and were taken to their hotel.**

**Sonic then made his second trip this time returning with Amy's three friends Becky, Candace, and Danielle which were all excited about Amy's big party Sonic then escorted them to their hotel room where he planned everything out for tomorrow for them to go shopping with Shade for their gifts he then left them all at their hotel and dashed off for home with his second task complete and only one more day before the event **


	12. Chapter 12 Amy's Surprise Party Part 3

( This chapter includes the return of Eggman as well as some lemony goodness)

Sonic woke up instantly the next morning keeping his plan in full action, but unknowing to our blue hero. Deep beneath the streets of Station Square a mad scientist cackled at finally achieving his greatest plan.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, yes it's finally finished a Metal Sonic so strong that not even the might of Super Sonic will not be able to defeat." "It may have taken me three years to complete but, it's finished." Eggman exclaimed as he activated the machine

Now to check on my blue nemesis to see just what that blue brat has been up to. Eggman said as he sent out a spy bot to check on his enemy who was seen in front of his apartment complex talking to Rouge and Shadow who were holding a box of decorations and Shadow's truck was filled with many other supplies. He then parted ways with them as they headed off to fix up the party center for Amy's Party

"Hmm, I wonder who all those decorations are for and what are they decorating for better send out another spy bot to keep an eye on those two traitorous team mates of mine." Eggman replied as the other spy bot followed them to the location of the party to find them hanging decorations and a huge banner that said Happy Birthday Amy.

"So that's it, yes this can work greatly in my favor, Metal Sonic come to me this once." Eggman said and commanded

"Here is your first assignment kidnap the birthday girl in question named Amy Rose now go get it done." Eggman ordered as the robot blasted off and went on a aerial search for his target when he located her and proceeded with the task given to him unknowing that Sonic was on his way to Amy just as the robot blasted the glass of Amy's Studio into shambles causing panic to spread around the area of the studio with Sonic speeding up to the location as people ran in panic trying to get away only to arrive at the scene to find a robot carrying something in his arms. After the smoke cleared it was Amy screaming and crying for help as for she couldn't defend herself as because she dropped her hammer upon his grabbing her. Amy looked up to see Sonic headed to her as fast as he could.

"SONIC! Help me please!' Amy screamed out to her speeding boyfriend

"AMY! Hang on I'm coming!" Sonic responded only to get there to late cause the robot had blasted off into the sky with Amy screaming one final word.

"SONIC!!!"

"AMY!!! NOOOOOO!!" Sonic said falling to his knees hitting the ground with his fists as one of the spy bots came down to his level and revealed a hologram of Eggman which started to speak.

"Greetings Sonic, I guess you've just met my latest version of you isn't the likeness uncanny, now listen up you blue bother if you ever want to see the girl again you need only bring me the chaos emeralds and become my prisoner against me as I build my empire or bad things will happen to the cute Ms. Amy Rose.' "You must wait atop the ruins in Mystic Ruins with the emeralds and you must be alone and remember Sonic no tricks." Eggman finished as Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Shade arrived on the scene.

Shade had brought Amy's guest's with her cause the disturbance had made her panic.

"Sonic what happened here?" Shadow asked as Sonic rose off the ground

"It's Eggman again and this time he's fucked up by kidnapping the one most important person to me." Sonic stated balling up his fist's

It was then that everyone realized who he was talking about even Amy's friends and family knew which made Mr. Rose snap.

"What are you saying Sonic, that some crazy bastard has run off with my baby girl!" Mr. Rose exclaimed

As much as Sonic didn't want to say he nodded his head in response to Mr. Roses comment it was then that all of Amy's friends and family fell to their knees and started to sob uncontrollably it was then Sonic spoke again.

"You guys don't need to worry as I stated before Eggman has fucked up this time not only has he taken my one and only Amy I'm sick and tired of his stupid ass antics he's gonna pay this time I'm sick and tired of showing that bastard any sympathy." Sonic finished

"Well you know I'm down to help in any way Sonic." Shadow said only to be turned down.

"I'm sorry Shadow, but he has requested that I come only and not try any tricks or he will harm Amy and I can't have that, you guys just keep getting things ready for her party tomorrow I'm going to save her before tomorrow if my name ain't Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic said as he sped off through the streets of Station Square to his house to pack up the Chaos Emeralds upon heading to the Mystic Ruins as Eggman had ordered.

It was a mere hour later when a massive machine appeared over head and beamed Sonic onboard. As Sonic stood in the center of the room looking around when a platform in the middle of the room rose to unveil Eggman sitting upon a throne instantly barking orders.

"Well, well I can't believe you actually did it, you brought the emeralds now throw the pack to the center of the room?" Eggman said and commanded

"Not until you show me where Amy is right now?" Sonic asked with fury in voice

"Oh, you mean my new pet hedgehog." Eggman said as he pulled a chain that brought Amy out dressed in nothing but here leotard she had on early causing her to choke and gag all at the same time from the collar around her neck.

"You fucking bastard, here take them I don't need them to finish you off Eggman." Sonic threatened

"Look who's sending out threats when the one going to be finished off will be you.' Eggman replied as he snapped his fingers which caused the newer version of Metal Sonic to go on the attack in full sending Sonic across the floor. Sonic instantly got up and defended himself as blow for blow was thrown between the two of them as Eggman retrieved the Emeralds to put his plan into motion. Sonic didn't let his guard down even for the slightest minute that until Metal Sonic started to use chaos control without the use of a chaos emerald Sonic wondered how it was possible to do so which caused him to let down his guard as Metal Sonic was filling him blow for blow causing blood to spill from the body of Sonic. The beating continued without Metal letting up even a little bit as Amy sat and watched on in horror as her boyfriend fought with all his might to save her. Until Sonic was sent flying to the floor being knocked unconscious as Amy started to sob and cry out to him.

"Sonic! Sonic! Please get up honey please don't give up I need you please, oh god above if you can hear my prayers help my Sonic to get the strength he needs to win the battle." Amy sobbed and prayed

It was at this moment the emeralds started to glow with furiosity as they flew from the hands of Eggman to Amy as they caused her chain to disappear as she looked on at how the Emeralds heard her prayers as she then jumped down from the platform Emeralds in hand racing toward Sonic as fast as her legs would carry when she dove just in time over him as Metal Sonic was about to deliver the final blow a shield formed around the two with Metal Sonic's force stopped by the Emeralds and sent flying. Amy sat by her lover with the Emeralds as they glowed even brighter until there stood a hedgehog that glowed a shining gold color with all injuries healed as he looked to his opposite side to see Amy glowing a similar pink color almost the same as her fur. They looked at each other as their eyes changed from emerald and jade green to crimson red as they stood hand in hand.

"What the hell is going on here Sonic I said no tricks and yet you still manage to turn into Super Sonic some how and Amy too that's all I can stand Metal Sonic get them now." Eggman fussed and commanded

As Sonic and Amy dodged Metal Sonic's attack still hand in hand they found a point where they could talk.

"Amy, babe how did you get the Emeralds back?" Sonic asked still dodging

"They came to me as I prayed to help you my love, I would do anything to help you Sonic." Amy answered blocking one of Metal's attacks and sending him back with great force.

Sonic then released his lovers hand as he and her began to use chaos control with ease appearing in random places around Metal Sonic striking him with super power blows ending with Amy and Sonic grabbing either arms of Metal Sonic and flinging him to the ground. Just then Amy made a energy version of her hammer and began hammering away at the robot only to have it stopped by Metal and she sent flying with Sonic catching her in his hands. Sonic then released Amy as Metal then got up already near destruction from the beating of Amy and was knocked back to another wall as Sonic punched at Metal's body with Super Sonic blows that came at him really fast as if a jack hammer was ramming into him causing oil to spill from the robots battered body as Sonic jumped back to where Amy was as Metal Sonic went in for a final strike.

Sonic and Amy then let out a huge electro magnetic pulse at Metal Sonic that caused Metal Sonic to malfunction completely and explode as Sonic and Amy took off toward Eggman and met with him face to face as he spoke from underneath his fear.

'How, how is it you were able to take on that form without being conscious Sonic?" Eggman asked in fear

Sonic then grabbed Eggman around the neck as he pressed him against the wall with great force which led him and Amy to speak together as they could hear each others thoughts.

"It was not the power of the Emeralds alone it was also the power of love." Sonic and Amy responded in unison

"You mean to tell me that you and Amy are." Eggman managed to say under Sonic's force against his neck.

"Listen up egg for brains if you ever try to hurt any of my friends ever again in your life I won't let you go I'll kill you this time I'm letting you go but, next time I won't be so nice." Sonic finished as he and Amy went flying throughout the many rooms of the gigantic craft destroying everything in sight giving time for Eggman to make his escape as the two destroyed the craft with one more final horizontal pass through the craft hitting the core causing it to explode in the night time sky. They then went flying through the night time sky with gold and pink streaks being formed through the night sky. They then landed on top of Sonic's apartment complex near his flower garden as they looked into each others eyes. Until Amy spoke

"I knew you would save me Sonic you always do." Amy said

"No, I didn't you actually saved yourself and helped me with the power of the Emeralds and your deep love for me my darling." Sonic replied as he cupped her face in his hands.

"You are indeed my one and only Amy.' Sonic stated

"You are my one and only Sonic.' Amy finished as she wrapped her arms around Super Sonic as she pulled him into a kiss. As they kissed the power of the Emeralds started to fade as they turned back to their normal selves and the Emeralds floated around them in the shape of a heart before falling before their feet.

They then collected the Emeralds and headed inside to his apartment as he proceeded to call everyone and let them know that Amy was okay as she was safe now and secretly mentioning the special day tomorrow. He then secretly made a phone call to her parents and friends as they were very worried when he called and mentioned that she was safe and sound they jumped for joy.

"Hey babe sorry those phone calls took so long I just had to let everyone know you were okay." Sonic said as he sat on the couch next to Amy still wearing the leotard she had on all day.

Sonic then pulled her close to him as they started to kiss passionately with Sonic speaking yet again.

"Oh, Amy I love you so much let me help you forget about your traumatic experience today." Sonic asked

"How can you do that?" Amy asked as Sonic picked her up and took her to his room.

He then laid her on the bed as she tried to speak again with Sonic putting his finger to her lips as he slowly removed her leotard revealing the pink panties and bra she was wearing. Sonic then positioned himself behind her as he started kissing at her neck holding her close to him as he unfastened her bra and started to massage her breasts in his ungloved hands which caused her to moan.

"I don't want you to think not one more thing about today tomorrow we'll fix your studio an everything before I take you out for your special day." Sonic finished as he pushed Amy face down in front of him with her butt up in front of him as he slid her panties off he then started to lick at her newly revealed flower as Amy was clinching the bed sheets in pleasure moaning at the top os her lungs as Sonic continued his pleasure. He then pulled her back up and kissed her on the lips letting her taste herself on his lips. As he tilted her back in his arms and started to finger her starting with one finger increasing the amount to 3 fingers inside her quivering place until she spoke.

"Sonic I'm about to cum, oh sonic I'm cumming." Amy shouted as she spilt her juices all over his fingers. He then removed then and licked the mess off his fingers then asking.

"Did you enjoy that?" Sonic asked

"Yes, but I don't want it to end yet, Sonic I want you now please I want you inside me please give me yourself." Amy pleaded

Sonic instantly complied with her wish as he took off his clothes remembering to grab a condom he placed the condom on himself and picked Amy up and held her close to him as he inserted himself into her letting her have instant control with Sonic laying back on the pillow. She started to move her hips up and down on Sonic grinding on him when she felt like it him and her moans mixing together as Sonic then became a little more aggressive by rolling her off of him and keeping her on her side raising her leg and thrusting into her keeping her leg into the air.

Amy then started shouting his name yet again in between her gasps for air when Sonic switched positions again with her in front of him with her hands on the head board and him thrusting into her even faster then he ever had moaning louder with each thrust as sonic had reached a new level of pleasure. He felt his end coming soon as he pulled Amy up in front of him and started thrusting upward into her at a fast pace turning her hand towards his kissing her deeply and passionately until both of them climaxed with great force him collapsing on top of Amy with himself still inside her. He got off of Amy and pulled out so that he could discard the condom he then pulled her closer to him as he spoke.

"Amy, tomorrow is your birthday and let's just say your man is going to give you the time of your life." Sonic finished as he kissed her and pulled her closer and held her tight as they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13 Amy's Greatest Day

Sonic awoke the next morning to sound of his cell phone going off. He got a hold of the phone to check the idea realizing who it was he quickly got up and headed into the other room leaving his lover asleep in his bed. It was Rouge calling him.

"Hello?" Sonic started

"Hi Sonic are you by chance busy today cause we really need your help." Rouge asked

"Why what's wrong?" Sonic asked

"Well you see with the whole event yesterday we didn't exactly finish decorating the center cause we were too worried about Amy." Rouge answered

Sonic smacked himself on the forehead as he sighed in frustration. "Alright I'll help as best I can cause you know I have to keep you know who distracted at the same time and we gotta fix her studio up cause I promised her." Sonic stated

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, her students are their already fixing her studio for her so the studio is in good hands." Rouge replied

"Oh okay but I still have to distract Amy all day some how while helping you guys finish the decorating." Sonic stated

"I'll meet you guys at the center in about 30 minutes okay." Sonic finished

"Alright see you then Sonic." Rouge finished and hung up.

Sonic then sat on his couch pondering what he could do about this delay when he heard a voice like an angel it was Amy waking up looking for her boyfriend.

"Sonic?" "Where are you?" Amy asked

"I'm in here sweet heart there's no need to worry." Sonic replied

She emerged from the room wearing a pair of Sonic's pajama pants. "Happy Birthday baby!" Sonic exclaimed. As she sat down in his lap placing a kiss on his cheek thanking him.

"Listen Amy baby there are some things I have to do today and the whole day with you thing is gonna have to be canceled." Sonic said

"Oh, but you promised why the sudden change in plans?" Amy asked trying to choke back tears.

"I know sweetness please don't cry well you see Shadow and Rouge need my help on a G.U.N. mission cause their commander ordered that I help." "Please understand I want nothing more than to stay but, I gotta go tell you what If I finish in time we'll spend all night together how's that?" Sonic explained and asked

Sonic hated to lie to Amy just to get things done but, he didn't want the surprise ruined. Amy then got off his lap and went in back to get dressed it was lucky she had some extra clothes at Sonic's place she then emerged from his room fully dressed and a little sad as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed against her trying to cheer her up cause he desperately didn't want her to be sad on her birthday

She then turned planted a weak kiss on his lips and headed out of the door. Sonic then went in back and got dressed to go and do what he was really supposed to do. He then dashed off to the party center where Shadow and Rouge had arrived shortly after and began to finish the decoration. Sonic was sitting on the ground finishing building the birthday girls throne as Rouge walked over to him wondering exactly what was wrong with him.

"Hey, Sonic why are you so sad on a day like today?" Rouge asked

"You guys know I had to lie to Amy in order to do this today after I told her I couldn't spend the day with her she was absolutely hurt and well it kinda hurt me too." Sonic answered

"Well don't worry everything will be alright by party time tonight!" Rouge exclaimed

The others could then hear crashing going on outside the center as they continued decorating. Sonic went to the door to see what all the racket was only to be towered over by very a familiar hyper active bee by the name of Charmy. Sonic then got up rubbing his head as Vector and Espio came in with the DJ supplies.

"Charmy what have I told you about being so hyper you hit Sonic in the head that time, do you need another time out." Vector yelled at Charmy

"It's alright Vector he's probably just excited about the party tonight aren't you Charmy?" Sonic asked

"Well, yeah who wouldn't be excited about a party especially a birthday party, sorry about knocking you over Sonic." Charmy replied and apologized

"It's alright little guy, hey you guys need some help setting that up." Sonic offered

"No thanks Sonic we've got it under control how goes the decorating. Espio asked

"We're almost done all that left is for me and Shadow to go and pick up the food from Cream and Vanilla's shop and then the guest's will arrive and I'll go and get the birthday girl." Sonic explained

"Sonic you ready to go that was Vanilla everything is ready for us to pick it up." Shadow asked

"Yeah , let's go get the stuff, hey you guys help Rouge finish up while we go and get the food." Sonic suggested as him and Shadow headed out the door to his truck. Shadow then took off in the direction of the bakery.

Meanwhile back with Amy she was at the mall hopping for some new clothes only hoping that Sonic could live up to the rest of his promise sipping on a Icee she got from a local Mrs. Fields. Sonic and Shadow came back in about an hour with all the food as well as Cream and Vanilla to help set everything up. "

Alright that should be everything now's the time to set my part into motion as he then grabbed a clip board that held everyone's personal performances for the party as he added himself as the last act." Sonic thought to himself.

He then checked things off the list to be sure that everything was ready as guests started to slowly arrive. Shadow and Rouge had left to go and get dressed for the party. Sonic then handed everything over to Shade who later on arrived with Amy's special guests and told her to make sure that the guest arrive and get settled in as he set the final chore into the action.

Sonic went to his house got in the shower cleaned up got dressed and picked up two boxes from within his closet hidden away out of site he then dashed off towards Amy's place with boxes in hand. He then got the land lady to let him into Amy's apartment as he left the box and everything on her bed with a letter for Amy. He then left just as Amy was coming home from the mall.

She went into her apartment to her room to find the special box and things on her bed as she sat down and read the note.

_Dear Amy, I told you I was going to spend the rest of the day with you and I will. Put on this outfit and I'll be there to pick you up in about thirty minutes I want my beautiful woman to look good on her birthday. Love Always,_

_XOXO _

_Sonic The Hedgehog _

Her frown then turned into a smile as she hoped into the shower and put on the outfit as she eagerly awaited for Sonic.

Sonic had made one final stop at a jewelry store to pick up his last few items as he then dashed back to Amy's place making a quick phone call to Shade to see exactly how things were going.

"Hey, Shade how goes everything with the guest arrival?" Sonic asked

"Everyone is here even Shea from the hotdog stand are you ready for every thing to take off?" Shade confirmed and asked

"Yeah tell everyone to get ready I'll be there with Amy in about 5 minutes." Sonic ordered

Shade then bid goodbye as she spoke loud enough for everybody to get ready for the big surprise. Sonic then walked to Amy's door and knocked only to be greeted by his beautiful pink angel.

"Hey, Amy you look absolutely beautiful are you ready to go?" Sonic commented and asked as Amy nodded. Sonic then opened the box he had in his hands to reveal a small tiara.

He then placed it gently on top of her head and pushed a piece of her hair out of her face as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I think that the birthday princess deserved a crown and what better one then this one." Sonic stated as Amy hugged him tightly

"Oh, Sonic thank you so much my love." Amy thanked as Sonic picked her bridal style and dashed off to the party location

Amy was looking on in shock at where Sonic had brought her and started asking questions as they entered the building.

What is this place Sonic and why is it dark? Amy asked

Just wait a minute I'm sure there's a light switch around here somewhere. Sonic said sarcastically

As he flipped the light switch on and everyone popped out and said.

SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!!!!! Everyone yelled as Amy covered her mouth in total surprise and shock as her heart had jumped into her throat at how many people came out to celebrate her birthday.

Oh my God, what is, I mean how? Amy asked on as she couldn't believe how they managed to hide this plan from her this whole time.

Sonic then walked over to her as she was still in total shock as she asked everyone.

"Who's idea was this to throw this party" Amy asked as everyone said one name in particular

Sonic!!! Everyone shouted

Amy then grabbed her boyfriend so tight as to hug the breath out of him.

Alright birthday girl you ready for the next part of your surprise? Sonic asked

You mean there's another surprise within a surprise? Amy asked back

"Come on out you guys." Sonic said as six people familiar walked out of the crowd towards the birthday girl she covered her mouth yet again once the guests came into focus in her eyes

Oh, my god Mom, Dad, Andrea, Becky, Candace, Danielle oh wow how did you guys get here I mean South island is so far away from here.

Your boyfriend Sonic came and got us. Becky started

Yeah he said we simply had to come here. Candace continued

He wanted us to celebrate your birthday with you so we said why not. Danielle finished

Mom, Dad Sonic came and got you and Andrea too? Amy asked

Yep he sure did princess. Mr. Rose spoke

Running test on the X Tornado huh. Amy asked suspiciously looking at Sonic with a happy face.

Well that's enough of the meet and greet let's get this party started. Sonic said as Vector started spinning some awesome tunes from his station.

Everyone was dancing around and having a great time even Mr. and Mrs. Rose was getting down with their bad selves dancing as Sonic and Amy was that is until Shade came over and gave Sonic the clipboard as he remembered the special events he had planned. He then placed a microphone headset on his head as he proceeded to the stage that was located across the room.

"Alright, how's everybody feeling out there tonight?" Sonic asked as the music slowed to a stop as everyone replied with a loud yeah.

"Well you guys are in for special treat as if some of you read the invitations that if you wanted to perform something special for the birthday girl to simply call Rouge and schedule which at least ten of you did and I was shocked to see how many really wanted to perform for the birthday girl, so shocked that I went and built this for her." Sonic finished as Espio and Charmy wheeled out a throne built especially for Amy to sit on. Shadow and Knuckles then took Amy by the hands and led her to her throne to sit down.

"Alright the first performer on my list here that we have are good friends of mine their names are Tails and Cream who wish to perform some acrobatic stunts for the birthday girl" Sonic finished as Vector started up the special music which was Believe In Myself. The music played as Tails and Cream went flying around the center cutting acrobatic stunts in the air flying through special rings they made themselves ending at the end of the song with Cream landing in Tails arms and striking a finishing pose.

The many performances kept on coming including a song sang by Amy's three friends, a set of 5 dances performed by several of Amy's students, a comedy act performed by Knuckles and Shade that made Amy fall out her seat with laughter, the Roses even performed a magic show for their daughter, even Shadow and Rouge got up there with a rap with Rouge singing the hook, leading up to the final act which was Sonic himself. Amy didn't even notice that Sonic had switched the MC role over to Shade to introduce his act.

Alright, everybody as you can see the role of MC has been switched to me as you can tell our final performance of the night is none other than the blue speedster we all know and love but, not as much as Amy. Shade cracked a joke and continued. Well without further delay here he is singing a classic by Chris Brown With You. Shade finished as she then walked off as the lights on the stage dimmed and a spotlight turned on to reveal sitting down with a guitar in hand. He then started to play the cords of the opening to With You and started singing the lyrics his beautiful voice echoed over the room with every word hitting Amy right in the heart making her fall even more in love with Sonic that is until Sonic got down off the stage and walked towards Amy as the song was nearing it's end. Sonic made his way through the crowd and was just singing without the guitar now as he grabbed Amy down from her chair as the song ended he started to speak.

Amy you know I love you more than anything in this world and it wasn't till recently I realized I wanted to spend my life with you." Sonic finished as he reached behind him and pulled out a small case with a ring inside he got down on one knee and said the six words she always dreamt of hearing him say.

"Amy Rose will you marry me?" Sonic asked smiling at the face Amy made as he awaited her answer

"Yes, Sonic of course I will marry you.' Amy replied as tears of happiness started to fall down her face as Sonic hugged her tightly as everyone cheered and jeered at the about to be married couple as they shared a kiss. He then placed the ring on her finger.

The party continued on with Amy opening all her gifts and all the food being devoured everyone then left after cleaning the place up. Sonic and Amy packed all of her gifts into Shadow's truck to take to her house as they all drove off with Sonic and Amy in the back snuggled close together thinking about their happy life together that was about to start.

Sonic, this had been the greatest day of my life I thank you for all of this my new fiancé. Amy spoke

I'm glad to see you happy my sweet princess about to become my sweet queen. Sonic stated as they rode off towards Amy's place.


	14. Chapter 14 Setting Things Up

Amy and Sonic had just finished unloading the last of her gifts from Shadow's truck. When Shadow asked Sonic before he went in behind Amy.

"Hey, Sonic what are you guys gonna do to celebrate your engagement, I mean you guys have go to celebrate your engagement somehow?" Shadow asked

"Well I don't know about that right now there's other things I have to do before we do that." Sonic replied

"Like what?" Shadow questioned

"First thing is to convince Amy to move in with me, then I have to tell her about my real identity, then I have to let her meet my family and then if I get my mom's blessing for my marriage then we will celebrate." Sonic replied

"Wait, hold up, rewind, what do you mean by real identity." Shadow asked

"Well, I'm not just any regular hedgehog I'm actually a prince from the planet Mobius in the land of Mobotropolis." Sonic explained

"You're a prince!" Rouge exclaimed overhearing their conversation.

"Now I know why you always side stepped the question about your family you're a runaway prince aren't you?" Rouge questioned

"Of course not I stepped down from my throne to pursue after Robotnik or as you all know him now as Eggman, I made a vow to myself that I would follow and continue to stop all plans of that crazy whack job after me and my family saved our home world from his tyranny. So here I am still fighting him off and everything but now's the time for me to settle down and start a family I'm not getting any younger so I'll talk to you guys later my fiancé is waiting for me so see ya." Sonic finished

"Alright, Sonic man go get it done we'll talk to you tomorrow and that party was totally awesome." Shadow finished as he hopped into his truck with Rouge as they drove off into the night.

Sonic headed inside to Amy's apartment as she was about to head down to go and find him when they bumped into each other.

"Oh, there you are what took you so long?" Amy asked

"Oh, Shadow had started me talking and you know how I am total chatter box." Sonic replied as they both went inside at sat down on the couch.

Amy sat down on Sonic's lap and started kissing deeply with her new fiancé that is until Sonic stopped her.

"Amy sweet heart I need to ask you something?" Sonic started

"Ask away my sweet husband to be." Amy replied

"Well you see the thing is since we're about to be husband and wife I don't want us to live in separate housing arrangements so will you move in with me?" Sonic asked as he pulled out a picture of a house and showed it to Amy.

"Oh, Sonic of course I will, is this our house?" Amy accepted and asked

"Yep, I recently purchased it with three bedrooms three bathrooms everything that we could ever want." Sonic replied

"Wait why so many rooms?" Amy asked

"Hey I might want to hear the pitter patter of little fast feet one day gotta be prepared you know." Sonic finished

"Oh, that seems reasonable of course I will move in with you my darling." Amy finished kissing Sonic yet again while hugging him tightly.

"Amy my love there's something we have to do tomorrow okay so meet me at my place first thing tomorrow morning." Sonic said

"Wait, your not gonna stay the night with me?" Amy asked

"I know babe I want nothing more to but we have something to get done understand my wife to be." Sonic finished

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow then my sweet heart." Amy finished as Sonic sped off toward his house.

Sonic not too shortly arrived at his house and began to set his plan into motion he went into his drawer and pulled out a small box that housed a small medallion that looked like a guitar he then sat in the middle of his bedroom floor and tapped the medallion making another guitar appear from nowhere. He then started to play a small rift on it as it began to glow until a mysterious green light filled the room.

Sonic then began to speak to himself as if calling out to someone.

"Oracle of Delfius if you can hear this rift I need to come into contact with you?" Sonic asked

The room began to glow a brighter green as a lizard looking creature appeared into the room with Sonic.

"Hi, Oracle it has indeed been a long time since we last spoke." Sonic started

"Oh, Prince Sonic I hardly recognized you from seeing how old you have gotten you were but a young hedgehog the last time I saw you how have you been my dear boy?" Oracle asked

I've been fine Oracle and you? Sonic asked

"Oh, great my dear boy also your brother, sister and mother have been doing exceptionally well themselves." Oracle continued

"Have you been keeping busy young hedgehog, and how goes stopping that evil doer Robotnik." Oracle asked

"He's gone into hiding again and he goes by the name of Eggman now but, you have no need to worry I've kept him under wraps for a very long time constantly ticking him off all the more that his plans can't succeed, but that's not what I called out to you about." Sonic finished

"Well then young hedgehog why don't we talk over a plate of your most favorite food in the world." Oracle finished

Sonic and the Oracle sat down in front of a table as Sonic began to speak.

"Well, you see Oracle since Eggman hasn't been running a muck lately I've took up a side activity you should know as dating and I've been dating this beautiful pink hedgehog named Amy Rose and it's only recently that I proposed to her and well I never told her my secret about being a prince and where I truly came from so I need to be transported to Mobius so that she can meet my family and we can get mom's blessing for my union to this girl can you help me to do that Oracle." Sonic asked as he finished his story.

"Well, of course Sonic teleportation is simple even for an Oracle of my age of course when do you plan on taking this girl to Mobius." Oracle asked

"Well tomorrow if it's okay with you.' Sonic replied

"Of course I will be back first thing tomorrow for you and your wife to be see you then my young prince." Oracle stated as he vanished into thin air.

Sonic then got dressed for bed as he drifted off to sleep thinking about the day ahead.


	15. Chapter 15 Meeting The Family

Sonic awoke the next morning got in the shower and got dressed and gave himself one more look over as he heard a knock at the door. He raced to the door to reveal Amy he invited her inside.

"Amy, come here my love there's something I need to get off my chest." Sonic stated as Amy walked over and sat down beside him.

"Amy, my love I'm not just a regular hedgehog." Sonic started

"Of course your not you're the fastest hedgehog in the world." Amy interrupted

"Please baby let me finish okay, you see what I mean is that I'm actually a prince from another planet known as Mobius in the land of Mobotropolis." Sonic finished

Amy covered her mouth in surprise as she continued to question.

"Sonic are you just pulling my leg?" Amy asked

"No, my dear cause what we're going to do today is meet my family." Sonic finished as Amy asked one last question.

"How, are we going to get to your home planet?" Amy asked as the room started to glow green again and the Oracle appeared yet again. Amy frightened jumped into her lovers arms.

"Who is that Sonic what does he want?" Amy asked in fear

"Amy this is the Oracle of Delfius he is how we will get to my home for you to meet my mom, brother, and sister, come on let's go my sweet." Sonic finished taking her by the hand

"Oracle did you deliver the message to my mom?" Sonic asked

"Yes, young prince she's eagerly awaiting your arrival at the palace and she can't wait to meet your wife to be, I take it you are Amy Sonic indeed told no lie you are incredibly beautiful but, we must not play around we must get going." Oracle finished

As they all joined hands in a circle making the teleportation trip through space to Sonic's home planet of Mobius they arrived shortly in front of the palace in Mobotropolis with Amy trying to catch herself as the trip had made her a little bit dizzy. Sonic held tight to her making sure that she was okay.

"Alright, my prince I leave everything in your hands now." Oracle finished as he yet again disappeared.

Sonic then took his fiancé by the hand as he led her towards his palace. Amy started to shake.

"Amy, what's wrong my love?" Sonic asked

"I'm just a little nervous about all this and how I should act in front of your mother whom I assume is the queen." Amy replied with nervousness in her voice

"No need to worry my love my mom is really cool you'll love her trust me." Sonic reassured her as they walked to the doors of the palace as they opened to reveal three hedgehogs standing beside each other.

The first person to actually respond to Sonic's return was his brother.

"Sonic what's up bro how have you been?" Spoke a green hedgehog

"Yo, Manic my bro long time no see how's things been with you?" Sonic asked

"Fine just fine and what about that evil doing Robotnik hope you took care of him?" Manic asked

"Well he goes by Eggman now but he's gone into hiding for now." Sonic replied

Just then he caught sight of Amy standing behind Sonic.

"Wow, hey Sonic who's the cute pink hedgehog?" Manic asked

"Well, this here is my wife to be Amy Rose." Sonic introduced

"Well, might I say it's a pleasure to meet you." Manic said as he kissed her on the hand.

"On no the pleasure is all mine Manic I believe was your name." Amy replied

Just then Sonic was greeted by yet another familiar person.

"Oh, Sonic how nice it is to see you my dear brother I've missed you so much." A violet hedgehog said as she hugged her brother tightly

"Sonia, it's great to see you again too, here I want you to meet my wife to be this here is Amy Rose." Sonic introduced

"Ooh, I love your outfit where did you get it, it's so adorable!" Sonia exclaimed

"Well, I don't think it would be sold here I bought this back on the planet I come from I'll take you if you are able to come Sonia was your name right." Amy finished

"Yep, that's it nice to meet you Amy and I'll take you up on the offer." Sonia finished

It was then that the final hedgehog walked over to them as she spoke.

"Oh, Sonic my dear son welcome home my young little prince I've been waiting for you ever since the Oracle told me so, my look at you." "You have indeed grown into a handsome man of a hedgehog." Aleena spoke

"Mom, I've missed you so much it's been much to long sorry about the little contact thing being that I was battling Eggman so much." Sonic greeted

"Eggman, who is Eggman I thought you were on the trail of Robotnik?" Queen Aleena asked

"Well, he goes by the name of Eggman now and he's gone into hiding now which has given me time to do other things, like date." Sonic finished as he grabbed Amy hand

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my fiancé Amy Rose, Amy this is my mother Queen Aleena of Mobotropolis." Sonic finished

Amy then bowed as she spoke. "I must say it's an honor to meet to Queen Aleena." Amy spoke with a slight tremble in her voice

"Well, it's great to meet you Amy let's go inside I have a meal prepared for all of us we can all sit around and talk and get to know each other a little better." Queen Aleena as everyone followed her inside to the table to sit down and exchange stories.

Sonic was busy telling everyone all the many times he stopped their nemesis plans and some of the hilarious ways that he defeated him which led him to bring up how he met Amy which led her to tell her part of the story how she vowed to help Sonic in all the ways she could as a way of making it up to him for saving her.

"Well, Sonic it seems you've had more then your share of adventures, I'm glad to hear you made it through all of them safely my dear son." Aleena spoke again

"So Amy how long have you and my son been dating." Aleena asked

"About 6 months ma'am." Amy responded

"Amy dear there's no need to be nervous around me cause I am overjoyed that you and my son are getting married so when is the wedding my dear boy." Aleena said and asked

"In about 7 months in May we decided to have a spring wedding isn't that right my dear." Sonic explained and asked

"Yes ma'am we did and I was wondering would you be present at the wedding.' Amy asked

"Of course nothing would make me happier then to see my son get married." Aleena replied

"Ooh, can I be a part of your wedding please Amy?" Sonia pleaded

"Of course I was going to ask if you would be one of my brides maid I have 4 already and need one more so what do you say." Amy finished

"Well it looks like we're in for a trip my children come tomorrow morning we will make the trip to earth so that we can be around for the wedding of my dear boy." Queen Aleena announced

"Oh, of course I will I simply adore weddings they are just so sweet to me!" Sonia exclaimed as they all looked out the window and realized how late it was.

"Oh, man we over stayed we'll have to wait till morning to head for home my dear." Sonic explained

"I don't mind staying overnight Sonic it's just I don't have anything to wear tomorrow and I don't have any night clothes." Amy responded

"It's alright I'll loan you some of my stuff, and I'm sure I have a nightgown you can borrow." Sonia replied

"Oh, thank you Sonia you are a dear thanks so much." Amy thanked as they headed off through the castle to Sonia's room

Sonic retreated to his room for a well nights sleep only to be interrupted by the sound of his door opening with Amy and his mom entering into the room.

Hey, Mom, Amy what are you doing here? Sonic asked

Sonic since you and her are about to be married I think it is best she sleep in here with you if that's alright. Aleena said

That's fine with me I have no problem with that come on sweet heart get in and let's go to sleep. Sonic ordered

Amy then crawled into the bed next to her husband to be as they cuddled into bed together. Queen Aleena exited the room turning out the lights and bidding them both a fond goodnight as Sonic kissed his love goodnight on the lips and they drifted off to sleep.

The sun arose the next morning in Mobotropolis as every one had finished packing as they were ready to make the trip to earth with Sonic and Amy so that they would be there for the wedding and everything.

The Oracle was ready to send them to earth as the queen made sure that the Oracle would look after things while she was gone. It was then that they all united hands as the Oracle teleported them back to Sonic's apartment on Earth in Station Square.

Well everybody welcome to Earth this is my apartment for now until I move that is which will be in a little while. Sonic welcomed

I'm sure I can give you guys an awesome place to stay while you wait for the big day and I have many friends who can show you guys around town so you guys will have so much fun here on earth so much that you might not want to leave. Sonic finished

Well then my dear son why don't we start with a little makeover for us I mean we look like we're from a different world why not help us to fit the part of this world. Aleena suggested

Amy and Sonic then sprang into action giving them new clothes, new looks, and a whole new appearance less royal looking they looked in the mirror and enjoyed how they looked.

Well next is for you guys to meet the rest of the wedding party just give me a second while I make a few phone calls. Sonic said as he walked off cell phone in hand calling his friends

It was a mere hour when their was a knock at the door. Sonic opened the door to let all his friends in. They all sat down while Sonic's family was in the back waiting for Sonic to introduce them properly.

Alright, you guys be nice alright your about to meet my family who are also going to be part of the wedding. Sonic stated as he went and back and gave them the signal to come out.

They emerged from the room looking on at exactly how many friends Sonic indeed had.

Well Queen Aleena, Sonia, Manic these are my friends and allies. Miles 'Tails' Prower, and his girlfriend Cream The Rabbit, Shadow The Hedgehog, and his girlfriend Rouge The Bat, Knuckles The Echidna and his girlfriend Shade the Echidna and everyone this is my family.

Everyone then spoke up as they greeted Sonic's family and his family did the same. They sat down talking and laughing with each other as they planned to get together tomorrow for an engagement picnic for Sonic and Amy. The plan was set in motion as everyone left for home cause it had got late. Sonic had purchased his family a three bedroom apartment so that they would have a place to stay the & months they were going to be there on earth. Sonic and Amy bid each other a fond farewell as Sonic and his family went to their separate apartments for a night of sleep as they all settled down for the day that had planned for tomorrow.

(P.S If you guys were wondering about furnishing for the apartments they are already furnished apartments and also plz read and review see you guys again soon)


	16. Chapter 16 Mall Trip, Engagement Picnic

**A new day Station Square begins as the first person to wake up was Aleena to greet the day being in a different place. She then sprung into action of waking up her children for some breakfast.**

"**Manic, Sonia come on you two sleepy heads wake up it's time for breakfast." Aleena called to the two children that were with her when all of a sudden came a knock at their door. Aleena ran to the door to open it and it was her third child no other than Sonic.**

"**Hey, Mom glad to see you guys awake already how was your first night here?" Sonic greeted and asked**

"**Most enjoyable sweet heart come on in we were just sitting down for some breakfast." Aleena invited her son inside for some breakfast.**

"**Whoa nice outfit bro, where did you get it you look awesome in it." Manic commented**

"**Well here they have stores that sell all types of clothes I can take you guys shopping if you want how about it mom?" Sonic asked**

"**Of course what fun it would be to go shopping in a different world!" Aleena exclaimed**

**It was then that Sonic's cell phone rang.**

"**Whoa, what's that thing Sonic?" Manic asked**

"**It's a cell phone that's right you guys don't have anything like this on Mobius." Sonic explained as he answered it.**

"**Hello?" Sonic asked**

"**Hey, Sonic sweetie what are you doing today I was hoping we could go shopping before our engagement picnic if that's alright?" Amy asked**

"**Of course Amy I was going to take my mom and them shopping anyway so you want us to meet you there?" Sonic asked**

"**No, meet me at my dance studio and I'll take you guys cause I have a surprise for you Sonic." Amy replied**

"**Alright we'll be there in about 15 minutes okay." Sonic responded**

"**Alright see you then love bye-bye." Amy said as she hung up**

"**That was Amy she wants us to meet her at her dance studio and we'll go to the mall so go and get cleaned up and everything so we can get on the move." Sonic explained**

**They all dashed off to shower and get dressed and headed on down to Amy's Dance Studio.**

**Before they got there they stopped at the chili dog shop to chat with Shea and everything.**

"**Hey, Sonic what's up." Shea greeted**

"**Yo, what's going on Shea how you been lately?" Sonic asked**

"**I've been great and guess what you remember that chili dog we tasted all those days ago." Shea asked**

"**Yeah, you mean that six alarm thing right." Sonic remembered**

"**Yeah, that one well I didn't put it on the menu at first but one day a guy came in asking for the spiciest chili dog I have I gave it to him and guess what he loved now he comes in everyday at the same time for the same amount every time and when I put it on the menu a lot of people started wanting it and well let's just say that business has been booming lately." Shea explained as she noticed the group of hedgehogs who came in with him.**

"**Oh, before I forget this is my mom, brother, and sister." Sonic introduced as they all spoke**

"**Hey, there I'm Manic and did you mention some spicy food I love spicy food." Manic said **

"**Hi, I'm Sonia it's a pleasure to meet you Shea how does Sonic know you so well." Sonia asked**

"**Well, your brother saved my life a long time ago and well we've become great friends ever since I gave him some advice, and Amy wants me in her wedding I couldn't resist when she asked me." Shea explained**

"**Your one of her bride's maids?" Sonia asked**

"**Yep, I sure am and are you in the wedding too?" Shea asked**

"**Yeah, I am." Sonic replied **

"**This here is my beautiful mother Aleena." Sonic introduced as she shook hands with Shea and they exchanged greetings**

"**Hey, Manic do you want to try the Six Alarm Mouth Burner since you like spicy foods." Shea asked**

"**Yeah, since it's so popular let me give it a try." Manic asked as Shea went in back and prepared the dog.**

"**Now I warn you Manic me and your brother couldn't take the heat of this dog and we drank seven cups of water apiece just too cool the burning in our mouths so you can't say that I didn't warn you." Shea warned**

**Manic took the dog and inhaled the whole thing all that was released was a burp as he was totally satisfied as he could take a lot more heat then his brother.**

"**That was delicious I'm coming back here a lot more often for some more dogs." Manic said**

"**Well I'll be at the engagement picnic I'll bring a whole tray for you as well as a whole assortment of different types of chili dogs so I'll see you guys then okay." Shea finished as Sonic and his family bid a good-bye as they continued their walk to Amy's Studio**

**They arrived there shortly as they saw Amy teaching her class some dance moves as they entered the building. Amy turned and waved at her fiance as she continued to show her class the final set of moves and then they were going to run through the whole thing in one fell swoop. Before amy started up the music she ran over to Sonic and the others.**

"**I'll be with you guys in just a few minutes I have to run over the complete dance with my class one more time then I'll let them go over it by themselves then I'll be done and we can head to the mall okay." Amy explained as she ran her finger under Sonic's chin as she strutted away.**

**She then started up Beyonce's Sweet Dreams as her and the girls danced in choreography as Sonic looked on with interest.**

"**Wow, Sonic she can really dance I see how she stays so fit." Sonia commented**

"**Yeah, I want to join her class it looks like so much fun and a good form of exercise I'm gonna ask her when she get done as we head to the mall was it again Sonic." Aleena said and asked**

"**Yeah, it's called a mall so let's just take a seat and wait till she finishes." Sonic ordered**

**They waited another 30 minutes as the class had ended and she went in back to get changed for their trip to the mall.**

"**Alright, you ready for that surprise I mentioned?" Amy asked as she led everyone outside to the parking lot as she held up a pair of keys in her hand and made an alarm disarm Sonic then walked out to see what the surprise was when Amy shouted surprise as she was standing beside a Cobalt Blue GMC Envoy a brand spanking new truck.**

"**Well, what do you think isn't just beautiful.' Amy said as everyone stood with their mouths open until Sonic broke the silence**

"**Amy, babe how did you get this I mean it's huge and I love the color?" Sonic asked**

"**Well my class bought it for me as an engagement present, birthday present, and wedding present cause they felt like I didn't need to be walking around all the time when I could be rolling in style so what do you think?" Amy explained and asked**

"**I love it, it's awesome let's go to the mall before it gets time for the picnic at the park let's go and get this shopping done with." Sonic commanded as Amy handed him the keys to signify he was driving and they headed to the mall.**

**They were busy heading to the mall as Aleena broke the silence between them all.**

"**Hey, Amy dear I was wondering are you accepting new students in your class at this time?" Aleena asked**

"**I'm always accepting new students why do you ask?" Amy asked**

"**Well, me and Sonia were very intrigued at the way you taught your class and wanted to join if that was okay with you." Aleena replied**

"**Oh, it's more than okay with me I would love to have you join my class we can start tomorrow if you want to!" Amy exclaimed**

"**Oh, of course tomorrow is perfect it's a deal." Aleena finished**

"**Yay, I can't wait Amy you will not regret this at all!" Sonia exclaimed **

**They arrived at the mall not too long after as Sonic took Manic with him and Amy took Aleena and Sonia with her as they hit several stores. They also agreed to meet up at the entrance when they were done.**

"**Hey, Sonic." Manic started**

"**Yeah, what's up bro?" Sonic asked**

"**I just want to say that this place is amazing and all but, don't you ever miss home." Manic asked**

"**Oh, no of course not this place is way better then Mobotropolis." Sonic responded as Manic stopped in his tracks**

"**Are you serious Sonic has this place warped your mind?" Manic asked with anger in his voice**

**Just then Sonic started to giggle which slowly turned into a laugh. "I was just kidding Manic of course I miss my home but, I can't go back so long as Eggman is still around I won't rest until the mad man gives up entirely and completely, Now come on silly let's go and find the girls."**

**Meanwhile with Amy, Aleena, and Sonia they were busy buying some dancing clothes when Amy's phone rang**

"**Hello?" Amy asked**

"**Hi, Amy it's Rouge I'm at the mall and let's just say I'm here t the bridal shop and I'm looking at the most absolutely beautiful spring wedding gown for you I was wondering if you could come and take a look at it." Rouge asked**

"**Of course I can it just so happens I'm at the mall with my family to be so we'll be right over as soon as possible." Amy finished as she hung up her phone.**

"**Hey, girls my friend Rouge just called and said she wants me to come and look at a possible spring wedding dress for me would you guys like to come along.' Amy asked**

"**Of course Amy we would love to come with you let's go!" Sonia exclaimed**

**They walked through the mall as they headed to a small David's Bridal tucked away in a small corner in the mall Amy and the others got there shortly as Rouge was waving them down.**

"**Hi, Amy look at your absolutely glowing with happiness but, not as much as your gonna be when I show you this." Rouge finshed as she unveiled the dress she had found to Amy and when she did Amy's eyes just widened and lit up with happiness. It was a white strapless dress with pink accents all over it and a beautiful pink bow around the back.**

"**Oh, it's absolutely beautiful I love it I think you've found my dream dress Rouge oh thank you all there is to do now is get it tailored to fit me and everything will be perfect!" Amy exclaimed**

"**Amy, it's absolutely gorgeous dear your gonna look beautiful in it." Aleena commented**

"**Oh, my look at the time we're gonna be late for the engagement picnic everything should already be set up come on let's go we have to get there!" Rouge exclaimed as they all dashed towards the entrance where they found Sonic and Manic waiting.**

**They then left the mall hopped into their cars and dashed off to the park where the others were already there and everything was already set up.**

**Everybody got together and exchanged greetings as they began to play and have fun in the park.**

**Hey, you guys up for some football? Tails asked while tossing a football in the air**

**All the guys instantly excepted as they all dashed off into the field leaving the girls to talk.**

**Oh, Amy I'm so happy for you I can't believe you are gonna get married in May I'm so jealous. Cream stated while drinking her drink**

**It's always been a dream of mine I just never thought that I would be marrying a world renowned hero like Sonic I must be the luckiest girl in the world. Amy replied as a beautiful smile curled across her face.**

**Look at my son having fun with all his friends and allies to think he would have so wonderful people to help him if so he needed it, it's absolutely wonderful to see he's been doing so well on his own. Aleena stated**

**Hey, girls what say we not let the guys have all the fun come on let's go and join them. Rouge suggested**

**You coming Shea? Amy asked**

**No, I'm gonna stay right here you girls go and have fun. Shea suggested**

**All the girls then rushed out o where the guys were playing and instantly took the ball they took the hint and began playing with girls just like each other but gently when Amy got the ball and started running down field with it Sonic caught her spun her around and they both hit the ground. Sonic thought he had succeeded in taking the ball back when they noticed that Rouge was running with the ball Shadow took after her and instantly tackled her to the ground which caused the ball to fall into Cream's hands as she continued the sprint for the goal when she noticed Tails flying in at her she passed the ball to Shade as Tails took her down and Shade then took off zig zagging through the field with Knuckles following close behind he did the same maneuver as Sonic and Sonia caught the ball it was up to Manic to catch her and his mom who were also running and playing as they alternated the ball between each other Manic took down Sonia but, Aleena scored the winning goal as the girls got up and celebrated. They then headed back to their area and sat down to eat.**

**Manic devoured all the Six Alarm Mouth Burners that Shea had bought burping flames like a flame thrower with everybody laughing and having a good time until Shadow spoke.**

**Let's raise our glasses everybody and propose a toast to the future Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog may you two live in prosperity and happiness. Shadow proposed as everyone tapped their glasses together and took a sip of their champaign.**

**It was getting late so everyone decided to pack up and head on home. Sonic invited Amy to stay with him tonight as they all hopped into her truck and drove of to Sonic's place.**

**They arrived shortly as they all bid each other a fond good night as him and his family went their separate ways.**

**Sonic and Amy sat down on his couch and started making out with Amy sitting in his lap when about 15 minutes later came a knock at his door he wondered who it was as he place Amy down and went to answer it. I was his mom coming to give him something.**

**Here sweetie I found this at the mall and thought you might like to have it. Aleena finished as she handed him a small box with an expensive looking watch in it, and went back to their apartment. He then picked Amy with the watch in his hand as they headed off to bed for the night ahead. **


	17. Chapter 17 Hanging With The Guys & Gals

It was a early morning in Station Square as Sonic was the first to wake and was already in the kitchen making breakfast for him and Amy when came a knock at his door.

Sonic looked through his peephole and discovered it was his Mom, Sonia.

"Hey, you guys good morning what are you two doing here?" Sonic asked

"Well, Amy told us we could come to her class today and well we called her and she didn't answer her phone and we thought that maybe you could contact her to see what time she wanted us there." Sonia explained

"Well I can tell you she didn't answer her phone cause she didn't hear it but I sure did cause she's here with me, I'll be right back let go and wake her up." Sonic said

"Oh, Sonic dear don't do that we don't want to interrupt her sleep." Aleena stated

"It's okay I was about to wake her up any way cause it's fun to wake her up the way that I do." Sonic finished as he walked off to his room

"Come on Amy sweet stuff it's time for you to wake up let's not forget you have a class today." Sonic stated

Amy just barely turned over and ignored her lovers call.

"Come on Ames don't make me wake you up the wrong way." Sonic teased as she only lightly stirred.

"Alright you asked for it." Sonic finished as he then got up out the bed and got a running start and jumped on the bed causing Amy to bounce in the air and land.

"Ah, Sonic that wasn't nice you little meanie why did you wake me up like that?" Amy asked

"It's time for you to get up plus my Mom and sis are here and ready for class so up and at em sleepy head." Sonic explained as he rolled out of the bed and went back into the living room.

"She'll be out in a minute soon as she cleans up and changes her clothes why don't you girls sit down for some breakfast while we wait." Sonic invited

They all went into the kitchen and ate some breakfast when about 15 minutes later Amy came out dressed for her class and sat down and ate her breakfast.

"You know Amy, Sonic didn't have to wake you up like that we told him not too." Sonia stated

"It's alright I did have to get up eventually even if he woke me up like that or not I just gotta learn to expect that from him cause he's always so playful in the early mornings." Amy finished as she got up and hugged Sonic tight

"You girls ready to go cause I have to get the music set up before the other students arrive?" Amy asked

"Bye Sonic honey we'll see you later." Amy said as she kissed him good-bye grabbed her keys and headed out the door

"Sonic, keep your brother entertained today you know how he gets when he doesn't have anything to do." Aleena warned Sonic as she and Sonia headed out the door behind Amy.

"Alright, I understand mom see you girls later." Sonic finished as he closed his door and the girls went down to Amy's truck got inside and headed to the dance studio.

Meanwhile Sonic got dressed and headed to his Mom's place to get Manic he knocked on the door as Manic had opened it.

"Hey, Manic what's up bro what you up to?" Sonic asked

"Nothing, Mom and sis are gone so I really don't have anything to do." Manic stated

"You wanna come with me I'm running to my buddy Tails place to help him put the finishing touches on the upgrades to the Tornado 2 care to come with me?" Sonic asked

"Sure thing anything to keep me from crazy with boredom around here." Manic finished as he ran in back and got dressed in one of the outfits Sonic had bought him.

"Looking cool bro I knew you'd like that outfit cause I know your fashion style let's get going Tails is waiting for us." Sonic finished as Manic stepped out locked up the apartment as Sonic grabbed him by the arm as dashed through Station Square towards Mystic Ruins headed to Tails workshop. They shortly arrived with Tails already busy on the plane.

"Hey, little buddy you need hand with that." Sonic stated

"Hey, Sonic welcome you can help me calibrate the engine just a bit and your brother can help change the tires." Tails finished as Sonic and Manic grabbed the tools they needed and got to work

Back with Amy and the others the class had just shortly arrived as Amy was putting on her mic and gear.

"Alright, girls we have two new students joining our class today." "This here is Aleena and Sonia they are my in laws to be so let's give them a big round of applause." Amy finished as the class applauded for them

It was then Amy started teaching them the dance moves to Ciara's Get Up as everyone started to slowly follow the moves that Amy was showing learning step by step each move.

Aleena and Sonia were having the time of their lives as they danced and moved along with Amy in choreography until it was time for a break.

"Wow, Amy this is so much fun I love dancing I see why you do it, it's absolutely exhilarating." Sonia finished as she sat down to eat the lunch her mom had prepared for them.

"Amy dear you are a dancing genius I felt the moves in every part of my body it absolutely made me want to get up." Aleena finished quoting the name of the song.

It was then that Amy heard the door of her studio open and it was Shea.

"Hey, girls how you guys doing?" Shea greeted

"Great, Shea what brings you here today don't you have to run the shop?" Amy asked

"My brothers covering for me for right now I came here to give you guys this." Shea finished as she handed a piece of paper to Amy.

_**HALLOWEEN PARTY**_

_**Club Sakura**_

_**October 31,2009**_

_**Time: 7:00- 12:00**_

_**Club Sakura Reserved Only For Guests Who Obtain This Invite **_

_**Costume Are A Must**_

_**Drinks Flowing All Night**_

_**Food and Music will be provided**_

_**Live Band to Perform**_

_**Attend If you DARE!!**_

"Me and my brother reserved club Sakura for our Halloween party and I want you and all your friends to be there so what do you say will you guys attend?" Shea asked

"Of course you know I'm a sucker for parties we'll see you guys then I can't wait to tell Sonic and the others!" Amy exclaimed as Shea left to head back to work.

"Alright ladies you ready to finish the class so we can get done here for today." Amy spoke as everyone stood up with a loud yell.

They then started the music back up as Amy continued her lessons for the day.

Meanwhile Sonic, Manic, and Tails were sitting outside having some beers as they had finished the upgrades on the Tornado 2.

"Well Manic you can't say you were bored now can you?" Sonic asked

"Nope I liked working on the plane it's a nice plane. Who's is it anyway?" Manic asked

"It's me and Tails plane mainly because we have fought many battles in that baby and it has never let us down has it little buddy." Sonic finished elbowing Tails playfully

"Nope, it hasn't even if I've built upgraded versions of the plane nothing takes the place of the classic." Tails finished taking another sip of his drink.

"There is more than one plane like this one?" Manic asked

"Yep, why don't we show him Sonic?" Tails asked

"Alright buddy let's show him the other planes." Sonic finished as they all headed inside and stood on a platform where Tails pushed a lever down which caused the platform to descend to a lower garage that housed all of Tails many inventions. Manic's eyes widened at how many things Tails built throughout the years he's known Sonic.

"This here is our most recent plane here the X Tornado!" Tails exclaimed as he pulled the sheet off the plane

"You really are a genius I bet you have degrees and everything don't you?" Manic asked

"Well, I'm not gonna brag but yeah I kinda do." Tails stated as they headed back up cause it was getting late.

"Well, Tails it's about time for us to be getting back to the house I'll talk to you tomorrow okay buddy." Sonic finished as exchanged hand gestures with Tails before grabbing his brother and dashing off towards home.

Sonic slowed his run to a walk as they were nearing his building when Amy and the other pulled up at the same time and parked. They all got out as Amy ran to Sonic and pounced on him knocking him to the ground planting kisses all over him leaving lipstick all over his face all the while her tail wagging which signified to Sonic she was excited about something

"Well, you haven't done that in a long time." Sonic stated as he got up covered in kisses

"What?" Amy asked

"You pounced on me like you used to do when we were younger?" Sonic answered

"I'm sorry I'm just excited cause well Shea stopped by my shop and invited all of us to Club Sakura Halloween Night for a party she is throwing I just can't wait!" Amy exclaimed

"I can tell your excited cause you tail is wagging." Sonic commented pointing at her tail

"Will you help me call and tell everyone so we can be sure they all can go I mean the party is tomorrow we need to go and get our costumes or better yet make them so what do you say?" Amy asked

"Of course let's go upstairs and get started and we'll get together tonight and go shopping for our costumes." Sonic finished

They all headed upstairs to Sonic's place as they began dialing and texting at lightning speeds. It was a mere 45 minutes later when everyone showed up ready to go.

All the girls hopped into Amy's truck and the guys hopped into Shadows as they all headed to the mall to go costume shopping for the party tomorrow.

They arrived at the mall shortly as they went their separate ways to go and find themselves some costumes or pieces to make costumes.

The girls stopped off at a few sexy clothing stores as they pieced together some sexy looking costumes as some sexy costumes for Aleena and Sonia.

Oh, my I haven't dressed like this since I did for Sonic's father. Aleena spoke

Come to think of it what happened to their dad. Amy asked

Well, he was turned into a robot by Robotnik or Eggman as you call him but he was changed with the prototype which exploded and made his transformation permanent and well he couldn't live with himself being like that and he self destructed right before the kids were born and I've been alone ever since. Aleena explained as tears filled her eyes

Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring back painful memories I was just being my curious self stupid me, stupid me. Amy said smacking herself on the forehead

It's alright Amy dear that's not gonna stop me from having fun tomorrow cause before he did it he told me to live on and be happy and never live in the past I know he's somewhere watching over me and his children as they grow so I'm never really sad cause his memory will live on eternally. Aleena explained as they purchased their outfits for the party and left to meet up with guys.

Alright girls here's the plan we guys are gonna get ready at Sonic's place and you girls can get ready at Aleena's place and we'll meet down in the lobby as we head on to the club tomorrow okay. Shadow stated as Sonic and his family hopped into Amy's truck and they went their separate ways headed for home for a good nights sleep.

(I don't really know what happened to Sonic's dad I just wrote something so if you got comment against me just let me know if I was wrong it is my first fic after all)


	18. Chapter 18 Halloween Party! Part 1

(In this chapter I'm gonna use a few names that might seem familiar it's just cause I can't think of any more fake names forgive me)

Sonic and Amy awoke the next morning with smiles across their faces looking each other deeply in the eyes.

"Well, look who I didn't have to wake up the wrong way this morning." Sonic said stroking her face

"Well, I wasn't as tired as I was the day before yesterday after I got finished with my class so ha that's why I'm awake with you." Amy laughed

Just then Sonic rolled over on top of her and started kissing her on the neck causing moans to escape her mouth.

"Oh, Sonic come on now we don't have time for this today sweetie." Amy said still moaning from the attention Sonic was giving her

"Time is of no importance to me there's only you and me right now." Sonic replied as he rolled off of her

"Come on sweetness let's go and eat some breakfast my stomach is totally empty." Sonic finished pulling Amy into his arms and they both walking to the kitchen.

Sonic sat down at the table as Amy was cooking until she turned and struck up a conversation.

"Hey, Sonic sweetie when are we going to move so I'll know when to shut down my studio for a while so we can pack and get moved in?" Amy asked

"Well how about after the party today we get started first thing tomorrow morning since you don't have much to pack we'll do your place first is that alright." Sonic replied

"Yeah, that's fine with me here you go sweetie I made your favorite." Amy finished as she handed Sonic his breakfast and kissed him on the cheek as their came a knock at the door.

Amy ran to open the door as Sonic was eating his breakfast.

"Hi Amy what's up?" Sonia greeted

"Hey, Sonia come on in what's up what are you doing here so early?" Amy asked

"Well, me and mom need to go to the mall again to get some things to complete our costumes for tonight and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking us." Sonia asked

"That's fine with me cause I needed to go anyway myself for the same purpose." "Just give me about 35 minutes I need to freshen up and everything." Amy said as she raced to the back to freshen up and get dressed.

"Hey, bro what's up I can see you stuffing your face as usual." Sonia teased

"Ha,Ha very funny Sonia I wasn't stuffing my face I had just finished anyway what are you doing here?" Sonic asked

"Oh, Amy's gonna take me and Mom to the mall so we can get a few more things for our costumes that's all." Sonia replied

"Oh, that's right I need to go and talk to Tails about my finishing touches let me go and get dressed." Sonic said as he raced in the back threw on some basic clothes.

"Amy, babe I'm gonna run to Tails place lock up for me I'll be back okay sweetness." Sonic yelled to Amy

"Okay Sonic I'll see you later baby." Amy finished

Sonic then zipped out the door as he dashed to Tails place.

Amy then emerged from the back fully dressed and ready to go she and Sonia headed out the door locking it behind them and going to get Sonia's Mom.

They went inside as Aleena was waiting for them with Manic.

"You guys ready to go?" Amy asked

"Amy if you don't mind can we drop off Manic here at Shadow's place cause Shadow said something about helping Manic finish his costume?" Aleena asked

"Oh, sure it's no problem his place is on the way to the mall so let's get going." Amy suggested as they all headed down stairs hopped into Amy's truck and headed to Shadow's place.

They shortly arrived about 15 minutes later as Manic hopped out of the car and dashed to the front door he knocked as Rouge had opened the door she looked out and saw Amy waving from her truck as Rouge flew over.

"Hey, ladies where are you girls headed to this morning?" Rouge asked

"Were going to the mall to get a few more things for our costumes is all." Amy responded

"Well since Shadow is dealing with Manic today mind if I tag along cause he won't pay any attention to me when he's doing something else." Rouge asked

"Sure come on the more the merrier." Amy finished as Rouge ran inside and got her purse and headed back out and hopped into Amy's truck as they sped off to the mall.

Meanwhile with Sonic he just recently arrived at Tails place.

"Hey little buddy how goes the finishes on our costumes?" Sonic asked

As Tails turned around and swung a sword at Sonic that didn't actually cut but released cherry flavored juice as if it was blood.

"Hey, that's cool my costume is gonna be boss with this baby Tails does it come with a sheath and everything." Sonic said and asked

"Yep, I used nothing but the best for the sword you wanna see my finishes to my costume." Tails said as he held up two daggers as he threw them at the target and the same red juice came flowing down the target as the same as the sword.

"Cool buddy glad to see you can even put your skills to use for entertainment. Well bring them all by later little buddy I'll see you later okay." Sonic said as he jetted back to his house.

Back with Amy they were already at the mall getting their last few objects when they saw a familiar person across the way and proceeded to get her attention.

"Hey Shea, over here." Amy shouted

"Oh, hi everybody what's up what are you doing here?" Shea asked

"Well we're hear getting finishing touches for our costumes for your party tonight." Amy replied

"What about you why are you here?" Rouge asked

"Same thing as you guys I just need to go and get my hair done for my costume and I'll be done." Shea responded

"What about the club and decorating?" Sonia asked

"Did all that yesterday the club has been shut down so I have complete control of everything all the food is ready to go and the DJ will be there around 6:30 and the bartender will be making drinks all night plus I've got you guys on the V.I.P. list so you guys will be placed in a special area of the club and the live band I mentioned is my band." Shea explained

"Wow, you have a band that's so awesome you know me and my brothers play instruments right." Sonia asked

"Well I know Sonic plays different guitars what do you guys play?" Shea asked

"Well I play piano and my other brother Manic plays drums and we're actually quite good at it." Sonia replied

"Well that's great to hear." Shea finished as six girls were calling to her from across the mall.

"Oh, that's my other friends I gotta go, geez you guys stop yelling I'm coming." Shea said running over to her friends as they headed into a hair salon.

Amy and the others then left the mall about 3 hours later after they had finished and headed to Creams house to just hang out a while until time to get ready for the party.

Meanwhile with Manic and Shadow.

"Ow, dude that totally hurts what are you doing." Manic stated

"Just be still I'm trying to fix your quills in a way that you'll look exactly like who your trying to be for Halloween okay now just sit still it might hurt just a little since I'm not the type to actually do hair here." Shadow stated

"Oh, alright just take it easy will ya my heads kinda tender." Manic replied as Shadow continued to do as he stated before.

Many hours had passed as the other eagerly awaited for the time for them to get ready. 4:30 had finally arrived as Amy, Cream, Aleena, Sonia, and Rouge all headed to her house so she could get the rest of her costume and some makeup as they headed to Shade's to pick her up as well before heading back Aleena's to get dressed for the party

Shadow and Manic arrived not to long at Tails place to pick him and Knuckles up as they headed back to Sonic's place to get dressed all the same as the girls did.

The girls were already inside Aleena's place getting dressed and dolled up as Manic came by and picked up his costume and headed back to Sonic's as the guys were almost done getting dressed for the party.

Costume Descriptions Guys

Sonic: Black Pants+

Black Shoes+

Black Muscle Shirt+

Bullet Proof Vest+

Black Trench Coat+

Black Sunglasses+

Sword= Blade

Shadow: Black Jeans+

Black T-shirt+

Black Trench Coat+

Black Shoes+

Black Sunglasses= Neo

Tails: Black Pants+

Black Kimono+

Black Belt With Loops+

Two Daggers+

Black Shoes+

Mask= Ninja

Knuckles: Red Kimono+

Red Shoes

Red Pants+

Nun chucks+

Mask= Red Ninja

Manic: Black Jeans With Holes In Knees+

Spiked Bracelets+

Black Shirt With Sleeves Torn Off With Skull and Crossbones Design+

Black Vest With Chains+

Black Shoes With Chains= Punk Rocker

Costume Descriptions Girls

Amy: Black Halter Top+

Black Wig+

Black Short Shorts/w Belted Wrap around+

Garter Belt/w dagger tucked away+

Black Boots= Vampire Slayer

Rouge: Black Leather Top/w Cleavage Showing

Black Leather Pants

Black Leather Boots

Black Gloves

Black Long Wig= G.I. Joe Baroness

Cream: Orange Headband+

Orange Mandarin Collar Dress+

Orange Ninja Star Armbands+

Belt+

Ninja Dagger= Ninja Master

Shade: Red Headband+

Red Kimono/w Cleavage Showing+

Red Mini Skirt With Slit Up Side+

Red High Heeled Shoes+

Red Belt/Fan Tucked Into Belt= Japanese Doll

Aleena: Short Black Dress/w Cleavage+

Black Wrap Around The Ankle Shoes+

Black Long Wig= Sexy Morticia

Sonia: Black Long Sleeve Shirt/w Collar and Cuffs+

Bare Mid Drift+

Black Ruffle Skirt+

Black and White Stripped Thigh Highs+

Black Heels= Sexy Wednesday

The boys left the house in an up roar of laughter as shadow had cracked a joke about something and waited patiently in the lobby for the girls to come down.

The girls came down a mere 10 minutes later upon catching the guys eyes their jaws just dropped as they stood there in a trance at how good their ladies looked. The girls wafted pass them as their perfume snapped the guys back to their senses.

They then discussed what they were supposed to be as they were heading out of the door and hopped into separate rides the girls in Amy's truck and the guys in Shadow's truck with Sonic driving they then sped off to Club Sakura.

They arrived at the club to find a long line of people waiting to get inside. Everyone was patiently waiting to get inside when a group of people breezed by them in cloaks and went inside which allowed other people to go in also. They went to the door and showed their invite and looked up their name on the list and found it on the VIP list and let them in as a guy showed them to their area.

Once everyone was inside and settled down and strange song started to play as the group of people in cloaks stepped onto the stage and threw smoke bombs onto the ground covering them completely in colored smoke as the smoke cleared the cloaked people were gone and replaced with 7 girls on the stage striking poses dressed as fairies. Until a usual voice spoke over the crowd.

"Hey, everybody welcome to Club Sakura for the Halloween party of the year I introduce you to your hostesses of the evening." Shea stated

"Hi, everybody my name is Bloom and I'm the fairy of the Dragon Fire which means I'll be keeping the grub coming to you hot and spicy." Bloom finished

"Hello, everyone my name is Flora and I'm the fairy of Flowers and Atmosphere and I'll keep the good mood and vibes coming." Flora replied

"Yo, what's happenin everybody my names Musa and I'm the Fairy of Music. I'll be up in the booths with the DJ keeping tracks spinning hot all night!" Musa exclaimed

"Greetings, my name is Tecna and I'm the Fairy of Technology I'll be keeping these lights strobbing hot for you hot dancers out there."

'Hi, everybody I'm Layla and I'm Roxy and we're the Fairies of Refreshment you know what that means we'll be keeping the drinks flowing for you guys."

"I'm Stella but, you guys know me as Shea Fanchio and I'll be the Fairy of Sun and Moon keeping the MC action coming at cha all night so let's get this party started!" Shea exclaimed as the DJ played some hot music on the speakers.

Just then everyone left the stage as everyone was enjoying their costumes while Shea headed to the VIP section.

"Hey, you guys what do you think of my costume?" Shea asked as she spun around

"Wow, you don't even look like yourself." Amy stated

"Yeah, those clothes look so authentic." Sonic stated

"You girls looked like the real girls from the show." Rouge replied

"Yeah, that show called Winx Club wasn't it?" Shadow questioned

"Yeah, I totally love that show your costumes are exact matches to theirs." Cream exclaimed

"Awesome likeness." Tails commented

"Is that a wig or did you die your hair?" Shade asked

'I dyed it blonde so that I wouldn't have to worry about a wig irritating me all night." Shea answered

"Look at you guys was it your idea to dress like movie characters?" Shea asked

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Sonic asked

"Just took a wild guess is all any way I gotta get back to MC'ing this party so you guys just enjoy yourselves." Shea finished and walked off.

The party progressed throughout the night without a hitch that is until a certain guest crashed the party.

(Who is it you ask just wait for part two and you'll see but, you weren't expecting that were you)


	19. Chapter 19 Halloween Party! Part 2

The party was going off without a hitch that is until there were faint thudding sounds which then slowly turned to loud booms and elevated into making the ground quake as the DJ stopped the music and the guests stopped dancing. The quaking got a lot worse as people started to panic as they could hear screams from outside they all started to flow out of the building worried of what was going on upon them exiting they were stopped in their tracks as they could see a gigantic robot heading their way as most took off running away from the gargantuan until they were stopped by missiles being launched at them as they turned around in fear they started to hear laughing as a small vehicle was seen descending from the robot it was none other than Eggman again.

"How dare you people throw a party and not invite me the greatest genius in all the world that not only hurts my feelings that makes me mad. Eggman said as Sonic and the other emerged from the crowd.

"What do you want now Eggman? Sonic asked with anger in his throat.

"Oh, I don't want anything just to have fun and watch you be destroyed for good." Eggman answered

"Who is that?" Aleena asked Amy

"That is Eggman or Robotnik as you will know him." Amy answered

It was after Amy's explanation that six claws came from nowhere and grabbed them, as they were grabbed the screamed as they swiped into the air and snapped back and forth by the tentacles until they were snapped unconscious from the force and merely dangled in the claws of the tentacles. The guys immediately sprung into action in an attempt to rescue them only to be slapped back down to the ground by the robots hand and pinned down to the ground. They hear yet even more laughing as they vessel that held the girls came into focus to reveal a green hedgehog standing on top of it laughing to his hearts content.

The guys then turned their attention to the figure as their eyes widened and they all said that name together.

"SCOURGE!" The guys shouted looking on at the gruesome green hedgehog.

"Well, well if it isn't my weaker half Sonic like I've always wanted to see you crushed." Scourge said looking down at the group smashed to the ground.

"Scourge what are you doing here and what do you want?" Sonic asked yet again

"Well you see me and Eggman have put aside our differences and teamed up to do only two things we've only dreamed of doing." Scourge answered

Oh, yeah what's that? Sonic asked in question

Revenge and to cause your eminent demise Sonic, all the times you foiled our plans, destroyed our minions, and made us into complete fools nothing will make us any more happier than to see you perish. Scourge finished

The robot then raised it's hand from the guys as Eggman began to speak.

Scourge look at the other prizes we've collected. Six women. Eggman replied

"Yes, I see and such pretty prizes now listen up the rest of you guys can leave we only want Sonic since he's been the main thorn in our sides." "Listen up hedgehog in order to ensure the safety of these beautiful women you just need to give and accept you execution and they'll be set free, should you refuse this will happen." Scourge finished as he pressed a button that caused the tentacles to emit electric waves and pass the waves through the girls bodies causing them to scream in utter pain. It stopped shortly as not to kill them.

Well, Sonic what will your choice be. Eggman said smiling

It was then the guys sprung into action trying to stop Eggman and rescue the girls from the grip of Scourge.

Tails, Manic, and Knuckles went after Eggman while Sonic and Shadow went after Scourge.

Knuckles kept the machines attention on him while Tails flew around with Manic setting small bombs all over the robot when all was done Tails hit the button and Eggmans robot was blown to pieces. Scourge saw the robots destruction and knocked Sonic and Shadow away as he had some unfinished business. As they celebrated their victory Scourge grabbed Tails by the tails and broke them sending him crashing to the ground with Manic in hand except he caught them mid-fall and grabbed Manic and filled him with strike to the face and gut before flinging him to the ground with great force causing him to break his arm Tails was then kicked to the ground and rode across the ground like a skateboard before Knuckles punched Scourge into the sky only to have his attack reversed with Scourge dodging Knuckles next strike and doing a attack that put Knuckles in a position to be kicked to the ground in his rib cage breaking 3 ribs and him hitting a brick wall and causing a gash to appear on his head with blood flowing from his head.

It was then that Sonic and Shadow came back at him with a twin homing attack only to have Shadow grabbed by his chest fur and sent towards the ground. Shadow used chaos Control to save himself but was caught as Scourge had indeed got faster as he elbowed Shadow in the stomach causing him to cough up blood he then tossed Shadow in the air and jumped right above him and came down at him hitting him square in the chest with a homing attack falling to the ground into the attack. Attacking Shadow into the ground until he was unconscious. He then turned to Sonic as he and him stood atop two buildings.

"Well it's just you and me now Sonic." "All of this could have been avoided if you would have just let me kill you but no now look all your friends have been defeated." "It's either you give up or I kill your lovely lady friends next." "What will it be? Scourge threatened and asked

Sonic then closed his eyes and focused all his energy on summoning the Emeralds to him. The Emeralds quickly gathered around him but, Scourge had anticipated this and knocked Sonic away from the Emeralds and absorbed the power himself changing into a super form of his own, he began to glow and a ominous violet color.

Scourge laughed as his plan had succeeded. "I knew you would try and call upon those Emeralds for power but, not today hedgehog." Scourge finished as he went on the attack at Sonic full force not giving the hedgehog a single chance to defend himself. The girls just then started to stir and saw what was taking place. They thought the glowing figure they saw was Sonic putting the finishing touches to the battle but they were wrong when the figure wasn't gold but, violet which made them realize it was Scourge the girls looked on in horror as Sonic was sent against a wall with great force Scourge then appeared and gave a super powerful punch at Sonic's arm causing it to shatter and go limp the same was dealt to his other he managed then to use his legs as a quick defense as he tried to run away when he was stopped by a kick to his right leg causing the bone there to shatter as well as the other Sonic was down face first on the ground with no way of defending himself.

Scourge then picked Sonic up by his neck. "Any last words before you end up running the roads of heaven you little blue speck." Scourge asked

The other started to slowly stir as they saw Sonic in the grip of Scourge they tried to get up and help but couldn't as they were beaten as bad as Sonic. They looked up and noticed Scourge was glowing as Sonic would with the Emeralds, Sonic then spoke.

"Tails keep inventing and building things as best you can and keep expanding your knowledge as best you can buddy." "Shadow continue your work with G.U.N. it was great to someone as fast as me." "Knuckles guard the Master Emerald with all your might so that it doesn't shatter anymore." Sonic finished as he turned his attention upward

Knuckles then remembered he had the Master Emerald with him as he tried to stand up. He held the Emerald up and began to speak.

"The servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart." Knuckles started as Scourge noticed what he was trying to do as he released a powerful energy blast knocking Knuckles back and down causing him to drop the Master Emerald.

Sonic then continued his final good-byes. Mom, Sonia, and Manic no one could ask for a better family then you guys you were always there for me I love you guys and I'll say hi to dad for you guys. Rouge you were the coolest treasure hunter a guy could ever want to know thanks for all your help in the past. Amy, oh my Amy take care of yourself my love. I will always love you now and forever (snap) was all that could be heard as Scourge had broke Sonic's neck and then dropped his lifeless body to the ground.

Scourge took out a remote that brought the ship carrying the girls down.

"Now that he's gone your all free to go about your lives I have no beefs with you guys." Scourge finished as Amy came at him with her hammer trying her best to kill him her eyes filled with tears for her lost love. Scourge then grabbed her hammer and flung her to the ground near Sonic's dead body. Amy then crawled over to the lifeless body of her lover. She held him in her arms as she kissed him one final time and began to cry over his remains.

It then started to rain as Amy cried over him. Then everyone started to shed tears even Shadow was crying and all of Station Square also. Scourge just stood on and watched as the sound of crying filled him with pleasure. Aleena, Sonia, and Manic were all crying as well. Scourge turned to walk away but suddenly stopped as his fist then came toward his face and he punched himself. His grunts were heard by everyone as they looked up and saw as Scourge was beating himself senseless.

"What's going on with me why am I hitting myself?" Scourge asked with fear in his voice as he continued to pummel himself.

It wasn't long till a mysterious wind filled the entire area as laughing could be heard as if from a distance. It was then that a familiar voice could be heard.

"Gee, Scourge quit beating yourself up about it." Sonic said laughing it was then the power of the Emeralds left Scourge as they flew and gathered around Sonic's body. Amy released his body as it levitated in the air, it was then the all of Sonic's cuts and bruises on his body disappeared his bones healed including his neck his eyes then shot open as they turned crimson red as he landed on the ground he started to glow that glorious gold aura he was known to give off as their hero was brought back to life.

"Sonic my love is that you?" Amy asked filling up with joy

"Yep it's me I'm not dead yet, it seems I have used the Chaos Emeralds for good so much they don't want me to die, well not yet any way." Sonic finished as he Chaos Controlled over to his friends and brother and healed all their wounds. As he finished he turned to see Scourge running away and sped right toward Scourge as he was running. Sonic hit him square in the back passing right through his torso and the resulting after burn destroying his whole entire being leaving not even any dust of him left. Sonic then turned his attention to Eggman who happened to still be around. Eggman noticed and tried to fly away only to hear Sonic shout.

I WARNED YOU EGGMAN NOW YOU DIE!!!!" Sonic yelled as he released an energy blast from his hand that hit Eggman's vessel causing it to explode and him along with it. Thus bringing an end to Scourge and Eggman.

Sonic then calmed himself as he turned back to normal Emeralds in hand. Everyone cheered and jeered as everything was back to normal. Everyone then ran over to Sonic as they were happy he was alright, alive, and well. His Mom, Sonia, and Manic all hugged him tightly as they too were all happy. Sonic then looked around for Amy who was standing all by herself. Sonic walked over to her they looked into each other's eyes until Amy was overcome with emotions that made her grip onto Sonic and hug him tightly as tears flowed down her cheeks he slowly pulled her away wiped her cheeks of her tears and kiss her deeply.

Awe! Everyone exclaimed as the sky cleared to reveal a sky filled with stars as Halloween was not over yet.

"Well, this party ain't over yet why not turn this inside party into an out." Shea finished as she and her band mates got their gear and started to play their songs as everyone outside the club started to dance the night away.

Hey, Sonic why don't you and your siblings get up here and show us what you can do come on?" Shea asked

Sonic turned to see if his bro and sis were up to it and they simply nodded they then made a run for the stage a Manic hopped behind the drums and Sonia took on the piano as Sonic took the guitar and started singing their song Someday they continued to sing a lot more sings on until the party ended a mere three hours later they celebrated their victory as well as Halloween.

Sonic and Amy were sitting in the back of her truck looking up at the sky and talking.

"Oh, Sonic I though I had lost you forever. I'm glad the Emeralds brought you back to me I don't know what I would do without you darling." Amy said cuddling against Sonic's chest

He then looked down into her eyes and made a promise to her.

"Amy my love now that Eggman and Scourge are gone for good I'll never leave you my love that I promise you. I love you now and forever more my Amy." Sonic finished kissing Amy deeply and passionately

They then all hopped into their rides and headed home for a good nights/days sleep.

(Well write back and tell me what you guys think of that one I really put my thoughts to hard work on this chapter hope to hear some great reviews and remember I'm open to new ideas.)


	20. Chapter 20 The Talk And Moving Out

The sun in the city of Station Square rose to help awaken the hero of yet another chaotic battle, none other than Sonic The Hedgehog. He awoke the next morning finding his wife to be sleeping beside him as usual he placed a gentle kiss on her lips which caused the young hedgehog to open her eyes and awaken.

"Good Morning, my lovely pink princess how did you sleep? Sonic asked bidding his fiancé a fond good morning

"I slept great knowing that you were beside me my blue knight." Amy answered

"Hey, you ready to get things started?" Sonic asked

"Oh, yeah that's right we have to get packing so we can move into the house this week I almost forgot." Amy remembered

"Hey, Sonic are their any rooms that need to be painted before we begin moving things in to the house?" Amy asked

"Well there are a few rooms I want to paint but, we can still get your stuff moved in as well paint if we get an early start." Sonic answered

"Come on let's go and take a shower and get things going what do you say?" Sonic asked holding out his to Amy as they both headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Sonic adjusted the temperature just right as to keep them both comfortable. Sonic then pushed Amy back against the wall and started kissing her on the neck slowly placing her legs around his waist and raising her from the floor.

"Well, someone's a little turned on this morning." Amy teased as Sonic inserted himself into her opening.

"Oh, you really want to do it without a condom?" Amy asked

"We're about to become husband and wife there's no need to take anymore precautions so let's do this my love." Amy answered as he started to thrust into her deep quivering place.

Amy was moaning as Sonic was grunting as the water trickled down their bodies raising their lust all the more, Sonic then placed Amy on the floor as she turned around and Sonic entered her yet again continuing to thrust into her him and her moans now coming in unison it wasn't long before Sonic pulled himself out and sprayed his seed all over her back with her following suit behind him.

They than grabbed each other in a deep and passionate kiss as they finished cleaning themselves up and got out of the shower both wrapped in towels they proceeded with getting dressed and headed into the kitchen for some well deserved breakfast as they Amy began to cook they were startled by a sudden knock at the door. Sonic got up to go and answer the door and it was Aleena, Manic, Sonia they all looked like they had something on their mind.

"Oh, hey everybody come on in care to join us for some breakfast?" Sonic asked as they all came inside still looking like they wanted to say something

"Hey, what's wrong you guys you look like you have a lot to say if there is then please feel free to say it." Sonic suggested

"Sonic we need to talk son about a few things." Aleena said with a little hurt in her voice.

"Go ahead Mom I'm all ears." Sonic finished

"Sonic how many times have those Emeralds revived your life?" Aleena asked with concern in her voice

"I should have known that questions would arise about that so I might as well not sugar coat it, twice the Emeralds brought me back to life twice." Sonic answered

"Sonic, how did you die the first time?" Sonia asked

"It was back when I traveled a land called Soleanna who was then plagued by Eggman and you know me I instantly took it up with myself to stop him but, little did I know that their were forces that went deeper than Eggman." "There was another hedgehog who tried eliminate the past in order to change the future." His name was Silver he was deceived by another hedgehog that took on the form of my friend Shadow and name was Mephiles who told him I was some kind of trigger that would unleash a beast named Iblis sealed within the princess of Soleanna named Elise." "Elise was Eggman's target because he wanted the same power as Mephiles but unlike Mephiles." "Eggman merely wanted to use the power to achieve his dream of ruling the world while Mephiles he wanted to combine with Iblis and rule over all time and space." "Being as I was I thwarted him at every turn until things took a turn foe the worst." "I managed to save Elise from Eggman and were headed back to town we were laughing and just talking when I began to feel the negative energy of the Emerald we turned to face it when we were blinded by it's power little did I know what was about to happen the only thing I remember was a sharp object piercing through my back an through my chest." I heard Elise scream the object was quickly removed and I fell to the ground that's how I died, I don't know what happened after that just that I was revived and fought the creature known as Iblis and succeeded but, at a cost my friendship with Elise had to end cause we erased the past so that none of what happened would happen and that's the story."

"Well, at least you are all right so what are those Emeralds why can they give you so power?" Sonia asked

"They are mystical jewels that are powered by the positive and negative energies of the world you can use the Emeralds two ways, you can use them for good or evil which ever way they amplify the power of which side you want to use them, they use power enriched by the heart to make or give you either the strength to destroy or protect. That's why I'm protecting them to be sure they are never used for evil ever." Sonic explained

"Oh, now I understand because you've been protecting them and using them for good they won't allow you to die an unnatural death they want you live into old age!" Sonia exclaimed

"Well enough questions what are you two planning on doing today, since Amy told us there wasn't going to be any class for a while so what's up? Aleena commented and asked

"Well we were planning on packing up her apartment and moving my things into the house and doing a little painting." Sonic answered

"Do you guys want some help?" Aleena asked

"Of course the more help the quicker we get finished." Sonic answered

They then all headed down to Amy's truck and got inside as they headed to their first stop which was a U-haul where they went inside and bought boxes of all sizes and tape and piled them into Amy's truck as Sonic and Manic were renting the truck for Amy's large furniture. They then headed to a Sherwin-Williams to buy some paint. Sonic and Amy made decisions together as if they were distant brother and sister they bought the paint, some tarps, brushes, and other supplies as they were doing so they heard a familiar voice call to them.

"Hey, Amy, Aleena, Sonia, what are you guys doing around here?" Cream asked

"Oh, hi Cream were getting ready to start moving things into our house as well as do a little painting what are you doing around here?" Amy answered and asked

"Well, me, Tails, Shadow, and Rouge are just out and about hanging around town when I noticed you guys over here." Cream answered

"Well, that seems like a lot of supplies what are you guys doing today?" Rouge asked

"We're moving a few things into our house and painting today." Amy answered again

It was then that Sonic and Manic came from around the back side of the building driving the truck they had rented and noticed Amy talking to everyone.

"Hey, you guys what's up?" Sonic asked

"Nothing much how about you Sonic?" Shadow answered and asked

"They're moving some of their things into their house today as well as painting." Rouge answered

"Want a hand with that we don't have anything to do today we'd be glad to help." Shadow offered

"Sure thing why not, we're doing Amy's place today the more the merrier I always say." Sonic finished as they headed off to Amy's place to get started.

The guys had already gotten started moving her large furniture out and down into the truck while all the girls were busy packing the boxes with all of Amy's small home furnishings.

"Hey, Amy since we have two beds who's bed will be in the master bedroom?" Sonic asked

"Well the bed came as part of the apartment so it will stay and we'll just have your bed so no two beds you can go ahead and start loading the boxes into the truck all there's left to pack is the kitchen and we'll be done." Amy answered

They then finished packing the kitchen and placed the last few boxes into the truck as they headed over to Sonic's place to get a little head start on his packing. They moved his bedroom onto the truck and a few pieces of his large furniture as a way of using the truck they had to it's full potential.

They then hopped into their rides and followed Sonic and Manic in the truck to the couples new home they drove out of Station Square and headed a mere 10 miles away to a neighborhood filled with two story houses they soon pulled up to a fenced around house with an automatic fence in which Sonic got out and used his card to open as they then headed into the gates of the house. Everyone got out of their rides and looked around at the beautiful house that Sonic had bought.

"Wow, you've really outdone yourself Sonic this is one sweet pad." Shadow commented

Amy got out of her truck in complete awe at her and Sonic's new home.

"Well, baby do you think this a good place to start our new life together?" Sonic asked

Amy only responded by hugging Sonic tightly and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, let's not waist time let's get started while we have the time, first things first we unload the truck, then we will begin painting the rooms so let's not dilly dally." Sonic ordered

The boys brought all the boxes into the house and sat them down in the rooms they were labeled to go into the girls started unpacking the boxes the first started in the kitchen putting and placing all the dishes and glasses as well as the small appliances away they then headed back out to Amy's truck to get the paint, tarps, brushes, as they were getting ready to start painting.

They then picked a room and the color paint that Amy and Sonic picked for the room and broke off into sets of three's and each took a room and started painting.

Sonic, Amy, and Aleena were in the master bedroom painting it a blue color similar to Sonic's skin tone while Manic, Sonia, and Tails were painting one of the extra rooms a pretty violet color and Shadow, Rouge, and Cream were painting the other room a sky blue shade.

Everyone was having fun painting cause not only were they painting they were playing around while painting the other's finished their rooms as they closed the doors so that they could dry.

When they heard laughing from the master bedroom they all went to go and check it out when they go there they saw blue painting flying everywhere. Aleena had started a paint fight in the room and Aleena and Amy were getting covered from head to two in paint as Sonic was spinning in the center of the room flinging paint at them only causing them to laugh all the more.

Shadow shook his head as he walked over to Sonic spinning and Chaos Controlled to stop him in his tracks and make him stop flinging paint. Everyone went back to normal as the paint had quite flying.

"Dude, what happened to painting?" Shadow asked

"Well, I had Amy on my shoulders she was painting the upper parts of the room and well my Mom thought it would be funny to wipe a little paint on my face thus starting the paint fight and I guess you just ended it." Sonic explained

"Wow, Mom you started this fight?" Manic asked

"It was all in a little harmless fun at least the room got painted a little faster then we thought and thanks to Sonic's fast spinning the walls are all dry so we can start bringing in the bedroom furniture." Aleena finished as they started to bring in the bedroom furniture they also moved the furniture into the living room and around to make it a little more homey.

"Well, I thank you guys for your help today and as a way of showing my gratitude how about I treat us all to some take out and drinks huh what do you say?" Sonic thanked and asked

Everyone responded with a loud yeah as Sonic ordered the food and Shadow went to pick up some very special drinks.

They were all sitting around eating drinking reminiscing on good times they had in the past. The sun then started to set Sonic and the others left the house so they could return the truck and take his family home.

"Well, Mom you guys I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow just call if you need anything seeing as though my bedroom has been moved to our new location so we'll be staying at the house tonight isn't that right." Sonic finished turning his attention to Amy

"Well, yeah seeing as all my stuff is at the house too so I have no need to go back to my apartment except to clear out all the food so we'll see you guys tomorrow just call me if you need anything." Amy finished

"They can also call me I'll be their transportation if they need it after all we are friend so why not, catch you guys some other time." Shadow finished as he, Rouge, Tails, and Cream headed home for a good nights sleep.

Sonic and Amy bid the others a goodbye as they too headed back to their new abode. They arrived in a mere 25 minutes to their home they still had some wine and champagne left over from the meal and they decided to drink a little more while they sat on their couch making out all at the same time drinking.

"Hey, Amy I want to try something." Sonic started looking at Amy with a sly look

"What?" Amy asked

"Let's see if we can drink from each other?" Sonic asked

"What are you talking about you mean like from each other's glass or something?" Amy asked

"No, I mean you know like we're kissing and one of us has a little bit of this wine in our mouths and we just simply drink it from each others mouths." Sonic explained

"Hmm, I guess we could give it a try if it'll make you happy." Amy excepted as Sonic took a mouthful of the wine and signaled Amy to come here as they then kissed each other deeply all the while him drinking and passing some of the wine from his mouth to hers and him drinking some as well until it was all gone.

"Well that was exciting don't you think?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, it was but now it's time for me to go and freshen up and wash this paint off care to come along?" Amy offered

"Well of course I would love to join you." Sonic responded as they both headed upstairs to clean themselves up the bathroom was huge with a Jacuzzi tub. Amy started the water and poured some peach scented bubble soap into the tub and started the jets making bubbles form in the tub.

She then got undressed and submerged herself into the water with bubbles covering her entire body. Sonic followed suit behind her as they then started to bathe and wash each other of the paint that Sonic had flung little did Amy know that Sonic was slowly getting turned on yet again. They had separated as Amy turned around to wash her chest when she felt a swift spank on her butt that made her yelp in surprise she turned around and looked at Sonic. Sonic was behind her playing it off like he didn't do anything hiding a small smile from Amy's view.

She then took a mixture of water and bubbles and threw at Sonic causing them to have a small water fight ending with them being pressed together and kissing which led Amy to feel his hard on.

Amy then got out of the water and wrapped herself in a towel as she walked back into the bedroom. Sonic let out the water and wrapped himself in a towel and followed up behind her. He got into the bedroom to find Amy sitting up on the pillows still wrapped in her towel. She signaled Sonic to come over to her as he got on top of her and they started kissing yet again as she slowly slid down onto the pillow.

Sonic then pulled off her towel to reveal her clean body when she flipped him over and got on top of him she slowly started to kiss down his body. Starting with his neck working her way down his collar bone and then licking around his chest and nipples as he slowly was moaning she then continued her descend until she reached the place of her desire and removed the towel from around her prize to find it standing in full glory.

She then started to run her hand up and down the length of it which pulled the trigger on her tongue as she licked his manhood from the head to bottom. Sonic's moans then started to be heard as she could sense she was doing good she then licked back up to the top and teased the head of his cock until she started to take the girth into her mouth and sucked on it from the top to the bottom causing Sonic to arch his back as the pleasure was overwhelming him she then moved her hands back up his body until they were connected with his. She increased her speed as Sonic's grip on her hand to became tighter she knew what was coming. She then rose to the top of it as Sonic came into her mouth. He was panting like a dog from the pleasure he just received as she then swallowed the load in her mouth she then proceeded with kissing Sonic on the lips allowing him to taste himself in her mouth.

He then flipped back on top of her as he kissed her on her neck and collar bone working his way down to the breasts he loved so much he took the right mound into his mouth sucking on the nipple as massaged he the other in his ungloved hand he then switched the position of the two and gave the same attention to the left breast as he did the right. Amy was moaning from all the attention as he licked his way down to her love triangle, he started teasing her clit with his finger just see her reaction. She arched her back up from his touch which led him to know that was her G-Spot he then started to lick at it with his tongue he then started to suck on it causing Amy to grab his head with her hand and sit up holding her self up with her hands as Sonic continued his teasing of her clit.

He finished and moved back up to her face to look into her eyes he then place himself at her entrance as she wrapped her arms and legs around him he then entered her wet opening instantly starting to thrust into her making her moan in total bliss of what was going on.

"Oh, Sonic it's always good with you honey I know our life together is going to be wonderful we have so much in common my darling." Amy said moaning after every word

"That's why I chose you to be my girl, my wife cause we share so much together even our love for each other, oh Amy I love you so much I can't wait to call you Mrs. Hedgehog." Sonic stated moaning every word as he then picked her up off the pillow and started thrusting upward into her causing her to shout out his name as he was filling her entire body with his.

Sonic then buried his head in between her breasts as he continued her thrusts adding a little speed into it they then started looking into each others eyes which led them into a hot sex filled make out session he then place her back on the pillow and raised her legs onto his shoulders as he continued to thrust into her deeper as he was getting close to his end he then looked deeply into his fiancé's eyes as he quickly pulled out of her spraying his seed all over himself and her all the same then collapsing beside his lover on their bed he grabbed some tissue from the nightstand and cleaned himself and her of his seed. Sonic then pulled the covers up over him and her as they fell asleep in each other arms but not before saying a few final words to each other.

I love you Sonic with all my heart I can't wait to become Mrs. Hedgehog. Amy replied

I can't wait either we are gonna have a very awesome life together now and forever my beautiful pink Amy Rose. Sonic finished as they both drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21 Thanksgiving,Awards Given

(The things mentioned in this chapter are exactly what I had at my Thanksgiving get together hope you enjoy there's also a little lemon)

It has been 4 weeks since Sonic and Amy have moved into their new house and have been living together happily as yet another holiday was approaching and it was time for the families to meet each other.

Amy was planning a big thanksgiving dinner for all her friends and family. Even Sonic was getting into the swing of things and helping out.

"Hey, Amy sweetness did you call your parents to let them know I was coming for them?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, Tails already went to South Island to get them all you have to do is pick them up from the workshop and the rest of my family are coming by local airline." Amy answered

"Alright do you need anything from the store while I'm out?" Sonic asked

"No, Rouge, Shade, Shea, Cream and Vanilla are bringing the other items so I'm pretty much set you go ahead and get your part done baby I've got the food under control all you need to do is go and make the pickups and make sure that Shadow get's my other family members from the airport." Amy replied

"Understood I'll be back before you know it." Sonic finished kissing her goodbye as he hopped into her truck and drove off to complete his tasks.

Amy was busy cooking the Turkey's as well as a green bean casserole, macaroni and cheese, carrot soufflé, mashed potatoes, peas, and for dessert sweet potato pies when she heard the door bell ring she raced to answer it. It was the girls with their dishes for the get together and enough for the feast cause their were indeed going to be a lot of guests. Rouge brought spaghetti, Shade brought cheesy chicken broccoli and rice Shea had brought some wine for them to drink, Cream and Vanilla brought more desserts as well as a Manicotti dish. They all came inside and joined in helping Amy complete her dishes as well as set the table for the feast setting out all the food.

Meanwhile Sonic had just arrived at Tails workshop in Mystic Ruins as he was landing with Amy's parents and cousin as he did with Amy's party they all got off the plane as Mrs. Rose greeted Sonic with a huge hug.

"Oh, Sonic how have you been?" Mrs. Rose asked

"I've been great it's wonderful to see all of you again welcome back." Sonic greeted

"Well are you ready to go see your daughter?" Sonic asked

"How has she been Sonic?" Mr. Rose asked

"She's been great we've moved into our new home and everything and of course you remember were getting married in May of next year so I've set up living arrangements for you guys so you won't have to make trips back here constantly that's why I asked Tails to tell you guys to pack a lot of clothes." Sonic explained as they all hopped into the truck

"This is a nice truck Sonic is this your ride?" Andrea asked

"Well, it's me and Amy's her class gave it to her as a three way present and well we couldn't be happier well let's get on back to the house." Sonic finished as they all including Tails hopped into the truck and drove back to the house.

When they got there Amy raced to the front to hug her parents and cousin it was also at the same time that Shadow pulled up with the rest of her family as they all got out an d headed into the house greeting both Sonic and Amy as well as each other and the their friends before going to the family room to sit down and talk until dinner got ready while Sonic ran back into town to get his family so that they could meet each other for the first time.

Sonic returned a mere 20 minutes later with his Mom, brother, and sister. Amy had finished cooking and setting up and had joined everyone in the family room as they were all talking when Sonic came in with his family.

He then got everybody attention as he began to introduce his Mom and siblings to the other members of the Rose family.

"Everybody I would like you to meet Aleena my mom, my sister Sonia, and my brother Manic they all came here from my home planet Mobius in the land of Mobotropolis reason why I explain this to everyone is because I'm not a regular hedgehog I'm a prince and of course my Mother here is the Queen just so that everyone would know that Amy was marrying into royalty." Sonic explained as Mr. and Mrs. Rose got up and hugged Sonic's Mom and siblings

"It's such an honor to meet you Aleena am I right?" Mrs. Rose greeted

"Yes, that's my name and the pleasure is all mine." Aleena finished sitting down striking up a conversation with the family.

"I must say your son is a very remarkable man he has proved to us how dedicated he is to our daughter cause when we were first here he saved my little angel from the clutches of a mad scientist as he has done in the past so I've heard that is what made me believe he was the perfect guy for my girl a guy who world protect her in my place." Mr. Rose started

"Oh, well he's just like his father a hero till the very end and I'm very proud of him being the way he and my children are." Aleena commented

"Speaking of their father where is he why is he not here with you." Mrs. Rose asked

"Well, you see there was machine built by the same man who took your daughter and it turned my husband into a robot and the change couldn't be reversed and he didn't want to live the way he was so he being a robot said his goodbye's to me and well destroyed himself through self destruction right before my children were born." Aleena answered

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up a tragic past like that." Mrs. Rose apologized

"Oh, it's quite alright cause I know he's watching over me and his children as we proceed through life as intended so I'm not sad at all." Aleena replied

"Come to think of it what did happen to that evil mad scientist that took my daughter?" Mr. Rose

"He's dead." Shadow stated

"What!" Everyone said

"Yep he's dead as a door nail never to be heard from ever again." Shadow finished

"Who killed him?" Mrs. Rose asked

"I did, I warned him the last time he tried to hurt someone dear to me and he paid the price for his own stupidity of not taking my warning seriously he met his end at my hand as well as my evil counterpart so there are no more threats of evil coming from anywhere anytime soon, come to think of it we're supposed to receive awards from the Mayor himself this Saturday as way of thanking of us for finally eliminating that menacing evil doer." Sonic finished as everyone applauded

"Well, I believe that's enough of the meet and greet who's ready to eat?" Amy asked as they all headed into the dining room and paused at the sight of the beautiful m feast set out for them. Sonic and Amy sat at the head of the table as Sonic had carved the Turkey's and started the food being passed around as they all sat down for a beautiful feast enjoying their drink as well.

Everyone had finished eating a mere 2 hours later. The guys went outside into the Winter air sitting out of the porch drinking beers and talking out sports and other manly topics while the ladies stayed inside drinking their wine and talking amongst themselves and playing a few games.

"Oh, Amy you must be so happy just thinking about your magical day when you take on a different last name and not just any last name a name of a world famous, heroic, royal man I'm so totally envious of you girl." Spoke Amelia, Amy's Aunt

"I'm not marrying Sonic because of his fame and all that stuff I'm marrying because I love him with all my heart and soul I never ever want us to part of course it's good he's famous and all but, I'm not in this for none of that this is all about love." Amy responded

"Good for you Amy my dear so are their plans for children in your future." Mrs. Rose asked as Amy started to blush

"Well, Sonic does want kids I just don't know when but, when ever I'll be sure to be a very good and proud mother." Amy answered as the guys came back into the house tripping off a joke that Sonic had told they then joined the girls in the family room as Sonic grabbed Amy up into his lap as they sat down.

"You two look like the most perfect couple I know for sure you guys are gonna have a happy life together so what are your wedding colors? "Mr. Rose asked

"Pink and white what better colors then those we both had agreed upon it the girls dresses will be pink and the guys would be wearing white they are absolutely awesome colors if you ask me and besides I look good white." Sonic stated

"Aw, man look at the time I didn't know it was that late it's going on 11:00 we better be checking into our hotel's for the night but, first we're going to help you guys clean up." Rouge stated

Everybody then headed into the kitchen and cleaned up the dishes as well as out all the leftovers away not letting Amy do a thing since she had prepared the most of the food for the party it wasn't long till everyone hopped into their rides and headed off to their hotel as well as Sonic taking the Roses to their hotel/apartment for their extended stay as well as him taking his family home.

Amy had retreated upstairs and hopped into the shower and cleaned herself up and got dressed in a pair of skin tight shorts and a spaghetti string tank top she then went down in the kitchen and fixed herself a little dessert. It wasn't long till Sonic came back and found her in the kitchen eating some of the cake and whipped cream that was left over.

"Hey, what you doing in here?" Sonic asked

"Just eating a little cake is all why?" Amy replied and asked

"Oh, no reason just being curious." Sonic finished as he walked over to counter she was sitting at and sat down beside her she then offered him some as well. She place some cake on a fork and fed it to him as she leaned closer to him to feed him another piece he had grabbed her off her stool and sat her on his lap with her legs dangling free around him as he then took some of the whipped cream and dabbed a little on her chest and licked it off carrying a little bit up to her mouth as they shared a cream flavored kiss between each other. Sonic then stated to kiss around her neck until he started sucking on her neck until he bit her but softly as not to draw blood she winced just bit as he had left a small hickey on her neck he then pulled away and looked into her lust filled eyes as they were thinking the exact same thing.

Sonic then picked Amy up bridal style and carried her up the stairs as they were kissing throughout the whole trip they finally made it to their destination as Sonic then laid her down on the bed with him getting on top of her all the while deepening the kiss between each other. Amy was tugging at his shirt as she badly wanted it off he then released the kiss and took his shirt off and threw it to the floor he then lifted her off the pillow and then took her top off and threw it on the floor with his.

He then kissed her on her neck and worked his way down to her breast where he licked at her nipple and started sucking making her moan all the more.

She then worked her hands down to his pants where she undid his belt and pants. He then laid her back down as got off the bed and removed his pants and boxers while she did the same. He then got on top of her yet again and pulled her into his lap and inserted himself inside of her as she then started to bounce up and down riding him as long as she wanted too until she threw her head back which made Sonic hold on to her while she still rode him.

He then pushed her back onto the bed and flipped her over and inserted into her yet again and was thrusting deep into her from behind she then placed her hands on the head board holding on while Sonic violently thrusted deep into her hole hitting her barrier with great force he then laid down her back continuing her hard thrusts until he flipped her onto her side and raised her leg yet again and thrusted even deeper and faster as he was getting close to his climax he sped up even faster as Amy was now shouting his name at the top of her lungs.

"Sonic, Sonic, oh god your so good please don't stop I'm about to cum oh Sonic cum for me cum for me." Amy pleaded

It was then that Sonic sprayed his load deep inside of her as they both rode the pleasure wave as they both had came they then pulled the covers over themselves and fell into a deep sleep.

They awoke the next morning at about 12:00 in each others arms looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"Well, Mr. Hero today's the day that you except your award I hope you and everyone are ready." Amy teased

"What are you talking about your going to be up there too your just as much a hero as me you've done your share of battling Eggman too so your getting an award too, so let's get up and get ready." Sonic finished as they got up jumped in the shower and got dressed in their freshest outfits.

They then headed out the door and to the truck as they headed back into Station Square for their big moment on the way they stopped and picked up his family and her family. Shadow and Rouge picked up the rest of her family as they too headed to their award ceremony. Once everyone got there they found a lot more than just a stage. They found floats and balloons looking like them and they then realized it was going to be more than an award ceremony it was going to be a big parade.

The parade directors then led them to their separate floats and put them into position for their big entrance. Sonic and Amy were sitting on a blue convertible accented with pink flowers as well as life sized images of themselves right behind them. Shadow and Rouge were sitting in chairs posted atop a Hummer accented with flowers the colors of the Chaos Emeralds with images of them in fighter stances with G.U.N. soldiers marching behind them. Tails and Cream were riding a float made to look like the X Tornado taking off into the sky. Knuckles and Shade were on a float looking like the Master Emerald shrine with them sitting at the top of it guarding a fake version of the Master emerald made of green flowers.

The parade started just as soon as everyone was in position. The floats and bands proceeded through Station Square as their floats came into sight the others were waving and blowing kisses to their many honorable citizens which led them to a stage with each of their floats stopping side by side they then got off their vehicles as they made their way to the stage and all walked onto the stage and stood beside each other continuing their waving until the band stopped playing and the Mayor made his way to the podium to start his speech.

"My fair citizens of Station Square we are gathered here today to honor these hero's not only for their heroic deed but for ridding our city for good of all signs of evil forces that wished to harm or enslave us. Sonic The Hedgehog I hereby award this medal for your kind hearted fast paced skills and heroics, Amy Rose the medal goes to you for your courage and bravery in the face of danger, Shadow The Hedgehog this medal goes for your constant vigilance and strength, Rouge The Bat the medal goes to you for your skill and prowess in espionage, Tails this medal goes to you for your intelligence and knowledge of mechanics, Cream this medal goes to you for your bravery and high flying tactics, Knuckles this medal goes to you for your martial arts skills and treasure hunting abilities, and last but not least Shade this medal goes to you for your success in the filed of heroics. Let's us all give a cheer for these wonderful people who not only saved Station Square but, also the world." The Mayor finished as everyone cheered.

It was then that Amy's eyes went half lidded as she held her head.

"Amy baby are you alright?" Sonic asked but, before she could answer she immediately fainted and fell down on the stage unconscious

"Amy, Amy are you alright Amy wake up." Sonic shouted trying to arose his love

(Well there you have it in honor of Thanksgiving a chapter about Thanksgiving as well as a little lemon but, what's happened to Amy you might ask you'll find out in the next chapter see ya soon. Peace Out)


	22. Chapter 22 Merry Christmas I'm Pregnant!

The room was filled with very faint voices as a little pink hedgehog began to slowly awaken.

"Amy can you hear me this Dr. Canale please open your eyes?" Dr. Canale asked

She opened her eyes to look into two sets of eyes looking over her.

"Uh what happened where am I what was I doing?" Amy asked

"You were at the award ceremony when you passed out I'm just simply saying you had a dizzy spell and fainted but you should be fine we ran some test so you should be okay." Dr. Canale explained

"Oh, Amy I'm so glad your okay you had me worried when you passed out like that baby but, the doc says that your fine and can go home, can you sit up?" Sonic replied and asked

"Yeah, I can oh, my head I must have fell pretty hard I have a massive headache can we go home Sonic I just want to lay down?" Amy responded and asked

"Come on let's go everyone will be glad to know that your okay." Sonic finished as he held her by her hand and walked to the waiting room where everyone was waiting. As soon as they saw Amy they immediately rushed to her asking questions and was told the same thing the doctor told her.

"Where's everybody else Mom?" Amy asked

"Oh, they headed back to South Island they'll be back for the wedding you know you gotta work to keep bread on the table so that's why they all left." Mrs. Rose answered

"Why didn't you guys go back?" Amy asked

"Well, Sonic set up living arrangements for us so we wouldn't have to worry about making continuous trips back and forth for the special events is all so we're gonna be here for a while." Mr. Rose explained as Amy laid her head on Sonic's chest

"I better get her home she has a headache from her fall, I'm gonna give her some medicine and put her to bed." Sonic explained as they all parted ways and went their separate ways.

3 weeks have passed since the event took place and Amy was back to her regular self taking care of the house and cleaning and decorating for the upcoming holiday known as Christmas with Sonic helping to decorate their first tree when Amy's cell phone had rang.

"Hello?" Amy asked

"Hey, Amy this is Sonia how have you been girl?" Sonia asked

"I've been great why do you ask?" Amy asked

"Well, all of us girls are gonna get together tomorrow at Vanilla's café to discuss a few things and we were wondering if you wanted to join us if you felt like it that is?" Sonia asked

"Of course I would love to what time?" Amy asked

"Say about 1:00 in the afternoon is that an alright time for you?" Sonia asked

"That's more than alright I'll meet you girl's there tomorrow." Amy answered

"Alright then bye-bye." Sonia said as she had hung up

"Who was that?" Sonic asked as Amy hung up her phone

"Oh, that was Sonia all the girls are going to meet at Vanilla's Café tomorrow just to have a little girl talk is all." Amy answered as her Sonic continued their decorating they had finished as Sonic was putting the finishing touches on the tree placing the star on top with a swift jump to the top and perfect placement of the star.

They then turned the tree on as they stood an looked at their beautiful work. Amy the went into the kitchen as she came back with two non-alcoholic drinks for her and Sonic they then cuddled on the couch and watched some TV before heading off to bed for a good nights sleep.

Sonic had awoke the next morning to find that Amy was already gone he immediately guessed she was down stairs cooking breakfast he threw on some clothes and ran down stairs where he saw Amy leaning over a counter.

"Good Morning Amy." Sonic said as Amy had jumped and quickly turned around as because Sonic had startled her a little bit.

"Oh, geez Sonic you scared me." Amy replied hiding something in a nearby drawer

"Oh, I'm sorry baby what are you doing?" Sonic asked getting closer to Amy

"Oh, I was getting started on your breakfast is all, you can go and sit down while I get it ready for you." Amy said placing a kiss on her lovers lips before he walked to go and sit down.

As Amy was getting started on the breakfast she took what she had hid back out and put it into the pocket of her pants as she prepared her husband to be's breakfast of Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, Two Pancakes, and a cup of coffee as he struck up a conversation.

"So Amy what do you want for your Christmas present?" Sonic asked

"Oh, baby why are you asking me you know I'm happy with whatever you give me." Amy replied

"Really, anything at all?" Sonic asked

"A-ny-thing." Amy responded putting emphasis on the word

"What we need to worry about is gifts for everybody else including your parents and mine." Amy said

"Well, I got my family covered as well as my friends and does the same go for you?" Sonic said and asked

"Yep, I got my girls and my parents and we can even have a party for the big gift exchange as well since our house is the new party center." Amy finished looking at the clock that read 12:00

"Oh, my looking at the time I have to get ready to go." Amy stated as she ran upstairs hopped into the shower and came back down dressed in a long sleeved dress and some tights to keep her legs warm with some knee high boots on as Sonic saw this he grabbed her around the waist and swung her around.

"Well, don't you look beautiful I hope you have fun alright." Sonic stated giving her a kiss good-bye

"Okay, big boy behave yourself I'll be back a little later okay while I'm out can you get things set up for the party we're gonna have this weekend since Christmas is only a few days away also don't wait to till the last minute to get your gifts, I'm gonna get my shopping done while I'm out I'll see you later okay sweetie." Amy finished kissing him good-bye and heading out the door to the truck and headed off to the café.

Little did Sonic know that Amy had took what she had hid with her, she arrived at the café in a mere 30 minutes and found all the girls sitting down at the table exchanging greetings and hugs as they all sat down.

They were all sitting down talking drinking their cappuccino's and eating the desserts that Vanilla had prepared discussing the wedding cause Shade had the perfect idea for them to have the ceremony on Angel Island right in front of the Master Emerald in which Amy felt like was a great idea then she brought up the idea of the Christmas party they were gonna have at her house and everybody was excited to hear it.

"Excuse me ladies I need to go to the little ladies room." Amy excused herself

It was then that nearly 15 minutes had passed when she had left for the bathroom.

"Hey, you guys Amy's been gone a long time." Shade replied

"Yeah, she's been gone almost 15 minutes I better go and check on her." Sonia offered as she left with Aleena following soon after. They got to the restroom and found Amy walking out wiping her mouth with a paper towel.

"Hey, Amy are you okay you've been gone a long time I knew it was a bad idea to invite you I knew you weren't gonna be well." Sonia said accusing herself

"No, Sonia it's not your fault I'm okay it's just that well um Sonic's gonna be a daddy." Amy just came out and said

"You serious your pregnant?" Sonia asked

"Is it true what I'm hearing from you Amy?" Aleena asked as Amy nodded her head to their question an took out what she was hiding from Sonic which was a pregnancy test and it had a clear a day word that said Pregnant on it.

They then grabbed Amy in a tight hug of excitement and joy for her.

"Oh, my god I can't believe it I'm gonna be an Auntie!" Sonic exclaimed

"Yes, I'm so happy I'm gonna get to be called Grandma!" Aleena stated placing her arm around Amy and they walked back out to the others with smiles on their faces and tears of happiness in their eyes.

"What's up with you guys why are you crying." Shade asked

"Yeah, Amy sweetie are you alright you had me worried my angel." Mrs. Rose replied

"Well, it's not what's wrong it's the other way around more like what's right." Amy started

"What are you talking about Amy?" Rouge asked

"Well, I'm pregnant!" Amy exclaimed as the others eyes widened with them covering their mouths suddenly the café was filled with squeals of excitement as they jumped up and down

"Now, don't nobody tell any of the guys cause they might tell Sonic I want this to be part of his Christmas present so let's keep it hush hush and on the down low until the party this weekend." Amy replied

"Well looks like we'll have to get your dress altered to fit the stomach that's gonna form as you progress through you pregnancy which shouldn't be a problem." Rouge stated as they all headed out of the café and got into their cars and went their separate ways while Amy headed to the mall to get some shopping done for the party.

Meanwhile Sonic was dashing around Station Square bags in hand picking up all his gifts and party preparations, when he was done he headed back home to find that Amy was there sitting down by the tree wrapping up her gifts including a funny looking gift.

"Hey, baby how was the meeting?" Sonic asked

"It went better then I had hoped darling." Amy answered placing a kiss on her husband to be.

"How'd your shopping go honey did you find all your gifts okay?" Amy asked

"Yeah, I found everything including your gift my fair lady." Sonic answered

"Well I've got a gift for you too but, you'll have to wait until Saturday baby to get it." Amy teased

Sonic then pulled her into his lap for hot make out session they were kissing and touching which led Amy to speak.

"Come on now baby not tonight okay let's just wait a while but, that doesn't mean we can't still make out just no sex tonight okay." Amy said as Sonic nodded as they continued their make out session

"To be honest Amy I really didn't want it tonight I just missed having your lips pressed against mine." Sonic finished with him and her heading up stairs for a good nights sleep.

A few days had passed ever since Amy told the girls the good news and now it was Sonic's turn to hear the news.

The day had progressed as normal as any day would Amy didn't feel like cooking much so they just went out and bought already prepared food and some beverages non-alcoholic of course as everyone started to arrive at their place with their gifts as they set their gifts under the tree. Amy was wearing a cute little costume that made her look like a cute Mrs. Claus

They then sat down to eat a little bit as they all reminisced about their past adventures sharing laughs with events that happened as well when it was time for them to head to the family room and open up their gifts. Sonic and Amy were standing by the tree as they started.

"Well, everybody now comes the time you've all been waiting for it's present exchange time." "Alright the first gifts we have here are from Me and Amy to both Shadow and Rouge." Sonic finished as handed them their gifts.

They opened their gifts Shadow got a new pair of awesome looking jet shoes that he absolutely adored from Sonic, when Rouge got a purple necklace, earring, ring set from Amy.

"Next up we have Tails and Cream from me and Sonic." Amy finished passing them their gifts. Tails got a set of state of the art highly recommended tools used by many famous mechanics around the world as well as a new outfit from Sonic, Cream got a dress that she wanted for a long time from Amy.

They continued to exchange gifts with everybody loving their gift. Knuckles got a set of martial arts gloves for practicing and Shade got some new shoes that she always wanted. Amy's parents got new kitchen utensils for their kitchen as well as 2000$ dollars in cash for other things they could want. Sonia got several new outfits that resembled Amy's since she loved Amy's style in clothes as well as a electric keyboard from Sonic. Manic got a pair of jewel incrusted drumsticks as well as a hot new set of drums to practice on and Aleena got the keys to a brand new Mercedes Benz that Sonic had bought her as a way of celebrating her getting her drivers license a few weeks ago. Every one was way past satisfied with all of their gifts but, now it was time for the couple to present their gifts to each other.

"Alright Amy baby you ready for your gift?" Sonic asked as he pulled a box out from under the tree that housed a 54K Diamond Necklace/ w 24K Earrings to match her diamond wedding ring she was so happy that she grabbed Sonic into a deep tight hug nearly strangling him.

Amy then released him as she turned to see the girls looking at her with anticipation receiving winks and nods from them as she then went behind a tree and pulled out a double box gift as one box was long and the other was big and square opened the bigger box first that had a Gold Rolex Watch with colored jewels around the face that matched the Chaos Emeralds he then opened the second box and was kinda stumped at what it was.

Amy, what's this sweetie? Sonic asked

Look at what it says right there Sonic. Amy stated as Sonic squinted to read the small word when he was able to read it he turned at Amy wide eyed she then placed his hand on her stomach as he felt a very small bulge he instantly grabbed Amy tight and swung her around as he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"OH MY GOD I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" Sonic exclaimed running around the house at full speed and out the door running around the city shouting it so that everyone could hear him he was so excited he couldn't contain himself he then ran back to the house grabbing Amy yet again and filling her with small kisses on her lips as he was so excited to hear about it as everyone had applauded. Sonic then sat down and placed Amy in his lap trying his best to calm his nerves rubbing her tummy all at the same time.

"Whoo, sorry about that you guys just got a little over excited a bit I just got overwhelmed hearing that my fiancé is about to bear my child or better yet children, oh Amy I'm so happy is that why you passed out that day all those weeks ago." Sonic said and asked

"Maybe so I don't care all that matters now is that I'm gonna be your wife and bear your children this makes me the happiest women in the world." Amy finished as everyone started to congratulate them as it was getting late and headed out and headed home for a night of rest and relaxation as Sonic and Amy did the same falling asleep with Sonic rubbing her tummy yet again with anticipation as he was still very excited until he drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23 A Special Visit,Memory Trip

Amy and Sonic were asleep in their luxurious home in their comfortable bed. The atmosphere outside the house was calm and quiet until a small sphere of light was unnoticeably falling from the sky right at Sonic and Amy's house was where it had stopped.

It then passed through the doors and began flying around the house as if searching for something it then flew up the stairs and started flying in and out of the rooms still searching until it floated into Amy and Sonic's room where our happy couple was fast asleep.

The light orb flew over to Sonic's side of the bed and landed right on Sonic's head. It was then that the scene changed to inside Sonic's mind in his dream as he heard a strange male voice began to speak to him.

"Sonic my son." The voice spoke

"Who's there, who are you?" Sonic asked

"Sonic it's me your father I'm speaking to you through your mind if you wish to see me then wake up I only wish to speak with you my dear boy." Jules responded

It was at that moment that Sonic woke up and saw the small sphere of light he looked into it as it bonked on the head as signal for him to follow it. Sonic got out of bed carefully not to wake up Amy and followed the small sphere to living room of his house.

As Sonic entered the living room the small sphere began to take the shape of a person until it looked exactly like…exactly like himself only with brown bangs.

"Hey, Sonic I must say it's a real pleasure to finally meet you my dear boy, you may not know me cause well we didn't get to meet before you and siblings were born I'm your dad my name is Jules." Jules replied

"You're my dad wow this is something I must be still sleep I'm totally dreaming there is no way my dad is standing in my living room talking to me when you passed away before I was….born?" Sonic slowed to a question

"How is it possible how are you alive?" Sonic asked

"I'm not, I'm here in spirit cause I wished to see you and to talk to you being that I didn't get to before you were born, you already know the story of what happened to me so I'm glad your not upset with me about the whole me destroying myself thing, but that's not why I'm here right now." Jules explained

"Then why are you here?" Sonic asked

"I came to simply tell you how proud of you and your siblings I am saving our world of Mobius from the tyranny of that mad scientist was the best I've seen you guys do and then you taking on the responsibility of stopping him at every turn was even better. I mean that form you take with those Emeralds is just spectacular but, I'm more proud of you now than ever to know that your about to get married and not only that have a child or children of your own." Jules replied

"Oh, you know about that too do you." Sonic said rubbing his head

"Yeah, I'm so proud of you I wish I could just hug you but as you can see just a spirit and whoa that's weird I just put my own arm through my stomach that's pretty cool." Jules said cracking a joke

"Well I know who I get my humor from now as well as my charm and good looks." Sonic finished laughing

"Alright, kiddo my visit has to be cut short as I only have a limited amount of time to be here. I wish you much of luck on your relationship and hope that your children grow up to be wonderful heroes just like you, my time here is up congratulations and I know your going to make a wonderful father, keep yourself up and remember I'm always around if you need to talk bye son I love you." Jules finished disappearing into thin air as Amy slowly awoke cause she heard voices and noticed Sonic wasn't beside her.

"Sonic is that you down there who are you talking to." Amy asked as Sonic came into view

"Oh, just somebody from my past is all and I have a feeling he'll always be around." Sonic finished as he headed back upstairs to Amy and they walked back to the bedroom and drifted back to sleep.

Sonic awoke the next morning to find Amy gone he proceeded to look for her as usual his search ending quickly finding Amy in the bathroom throwing up.

"Amy baby you okay?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, it's just morning sickness one of the many phases I go through while being pregnant I'm just going to have to get used to it is all." Amy answered turning back to the toilet for yet another round of throwing up.

"Well, if you feel like it why don't we take a little trip if you ever stop throwing up that is?" Sonic asked

"I'm always up for a trip I'll be done shortly okay why don't you go ahead and get breakfast started I'll be down shortly." Amy answered as she sat on the tub by the toilet

Sonic awaited for Amy downstairs patiently when she finally came down and sat at the table for breakfast.

"Are you sure your well enough to be eating?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, it's all apart of the pregnancy, there are many phases I'm gonna go through during my pregnancy and morning sickness is one of them." Amy answered

"How many phases are there exactly?" Sonic asked

"I don't know I'm been reading up on it so I'll learn as I get further through the book, anyway what about this trip you mentioned we were gonna take earlier?" Amy explained and asked

"Oh, well I just thought we'd take a trip down memory lane and revisit all the places we've been through all mine and your adventures." Sonic replied

"Of course a trip down memory lane sounds like a wonderful idea but my truck won't be able to get us to all the places." Amy stated

"Who said anything about driving." Sonic finished as he quickly cleaned up the kitchen and picked Amy up bridal style and took off out the door locking it behind him and dashing through Station Square with Amy in his arms.

They were zipping through the streets until the streets slowly turned into grassy plains where water surrounded them Sonic then stopped placing Amy down gently letting her take in the sights around her.

"Wow, Sonic where is this place?" Amy asked

"This is where all my adventures on earth started right here, cause I had trailed Eggman this far and well I followed his trail of robotic inventions until I ended up in one of his earlier bases called Scrap Brain Zone, kinda of a crazy name huh." Sonic finished laughing

"What is this place called?" Amy asked

"Well it really didn't have a name but I called it Green Hill Zone cause of the luscious green hills around here as proceeded it started to change into different places such as a place filled with marble columns filled with lava which I had guessed Eggman set up as a way of trying to stop me." Sonic explained

"Let me guess you called that place Marble Hill Zone." Amy said

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Sonic asked

"Just a lucky guess cause I feel as though I learned you a little Sonic." Amy responded

"Well I would take you to many more of the places I went through to get to Scrap Brain but it's too dangerous and most of those places were collapsing around me and I don't want to endanger your life or the life our unborn children." Sonic said rubbing Amy stomach

"Besides look across that way on that island is where I met Tails and that is also where I found the old rusty plane we know now as the Tornado I had found and fixed it up as best my skills could that's when Tails found my plane and fixed it up into the shape it's in now and well we began our adventures together him helping me at every turn and me returning the favor." "Come on I'm gonna take you somewhere that seems very familiar. Sonic finished picking up Amy yet again and dashing off but this time across water at very high end speeds.

When they made it across the water they stopped on an island that did indeed seem familiar to Amy in some way Sonic then took her by the hand and led her to field of sorts that Amy was still trying to recognize.

"Where are we Sonic I feel as though I've been here before?" Amy asked looking around

"That's because you have this is where we first met, see these rust spots they are the remains of the chains that held little planet in place and right over there is where I landed with you after saving you from Metal Sonic the first time." Sonic explained

"Yes, now I remember but, I had my eyes covered the whole entire time so I didn't see you run off, come to think of it why did you run off?" Amy said and asked

"Well, Amy it was mainly cause Eggman was getting away and I wanted to stop him from getting away but another reason was because after all the times you followed me around little planet I started to govern feelings for you even back then but I knew where I my duty lied then so I put aside my feelings for you cause I knew I had a mission to complete and not only that…. I was kinda shy also." Sonic finished turning away blushing

"You, Sonic The Hedgehog were shy." Amy stated blushing a little bit before running up and placing a sweet kiss on her hubies already red cheeks leading into a deep kiss shared between the two of them.

"Well that's enough of the trip down memory lane if I do say so myself, cause all that matters now is our future my sweet pink rose. Sonic stated

"Same goes for me as well my blue knight in shining armor." Amy finished placing yet another kiss on her lovers lips before he picked her up and dashed off through the fields, across the water, through green hill zone and back into Station Square where they stopped at the chili dog shop where their good friend Shea was for a bite to eat.

"Hey, Shea how goes things for my favorite hot dog shop?" Sonic asked

"Great as usual Sonic and hey Amy I heard about your special gift and I couldn't be happier for you it's great to hear." Shea replied

"How did you hear about that?" Amy asked

"Well Sonic's brother told me when he came in for his favorite chili dogs he sure does love to talk." Shea replied

"What brings you guys here?" Shea asked

"Well, Sonic got hungry so we thought we'd eat out tonight." Amy answered as they sat down and ordered themselves a feast of chili dogs Sonic devouring the most of them.

They finished eating and bid their good-byes to Shea as they headed home into the night streets of Station Square Amy in Sonic's arms until they reached their place of origin which was their home they then went upstairs and got into the bath together they both came out dressed in their night clothes and hopped into bed together snuggling close together and drifting off into their dreams.


	24. Chapter 24 Twins! Shopping For Babies

It has been four months since Amy told Sonic that she was expecting and they were anticipating their fast coming wedding day. Amy was out with the girls getting her wedding dress fitted to except the new girth she gained.

"Oh, Amy the dress so beautiful on you even after all the alterations." Rouge said

"Yeah I love it I just hope that Sonic likes it even with my tummy this big." Amy replied

"Is he still excited about the whole thing?" Sonia asked

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how much he rubs my stomach he even talks to my tummy as if the baby can hear his voice." Amy replied

"Come to think when will you two go to the doctor to find out what your having?" Aleena asked

"Today he's coming to pick me up at cause our appointment is at 2:00 and I'm very excited I just can't wait." Amy said

"Alright Ms. Rose all the alterations are complete even though the wedding is in two months I expanded the dress to fit a 5 month belly." Spoke the Tailor

"Thank you very much it's absolutely beautiful as well as the brides maids dresses you are a brilliant designer and tailor, I thank you from the very bottom of my heart." Amy thanked removing her dress and putting her maternity clothes back on it was at that moment that Sonic pulled up in her truck.

"Hey, Amy you ready to head off to the doctors?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, I am let's get going." Amy replied as Sonic helped her into the truck and made sure she was strapped in safely.

"Make sure you call us and let us know what the development is okay Amy." Sonia said

"Alright I'll call and let you know see you guys later." Amy finished as her and Sonic drove headed to Campbell Clinic one of Dr. Haley's smaller offices, they arrived a mere 15 minutes later arriving just on time for them to sign in and everything.

They sat out in the waiting room reading magazines and waiting patiently when Amy started giggling uncontrollably.

"Amy what's so funny?" Sonic asked

"The baby is moving and it tickles." Amy replied continuing laughing

It was at that moment that their doctor came out and spotted Amy laughing

"I guess we've got a little action going on in mommy's tummy." Dr. Haley replied

"Yeah, it's really tickling Amy is that normal?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, it's normal sometimes it might kick and that might hurt but it's all worth it in the end come on what say we head back and get things going." Dr. Haley explained and replied

Amy finally quit laughing as they were led into the back where there was a machine with a screen hooked up and ready for them.

"Alright Amy what say you hop up here and we get a look at what's cooking in the old oven?" She asked as Sonic helped Amy up onto the table and helped her lay back and relax.

"Alright then now lift up your shirt and pull down your pants so that your stomach is fully exposed for me?" Dr. Haley asked

She then took hold of a special gel and rubbed it all over Amy exposed stomach she then turned on the machine and began scanning Amy's tummy

"Alright we're getting a picture here alright I see not one but two heads." Spoke Dr, Haley which made Sonic and Amy look at each other funny.

"Well wouldn't you know it we have more than one baby in here congratulations you two your going to have twins, here Sonic hold this for me?" Dr. Haley congratulated and asked

Sonic took hold of the device as Dr. Haley pointed out the heads, arms, legs, and all other appendages.

"Hey, doc can you tell what their genders will be?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, if we just zoom in a bit and we can get a good look okay we have a little stub there one of them appears to be a boy and let's take a look at the other and we have a little girl well it seems your going to have fraternal twins." Dr Haley replied

"Fraternal Twins?" Sonic and Amy said together in question

"It means that one of children will be born one gender and the other another gender so your gonna have a little girl and a little boy, alright let's head into my office so we can determine your due date shall we?" Dr. Haley explained and asked as Sonic helped Amy fix herself up and get down so that they could head to Dr. Haley's office.

"Alright you two let's see here alright, when exactly did you two conceive as in the last time you had sex?" Dr. Haley asked

"Well it had to be Thanksgiving night cause that's the last time I remember." Sonic said

"Yeah it was cause I fainted the next day after so yeah it was Thanksgiving night." Amy agreed

"Alright that's all I need to know and here we are your kids will be born August 27." Dr. Haley said

"Alright thank you very much doctor we'll see you around August." Sonic thanked shaking her hand as he and Amy headed out the door and to their car.

"Hey Amy what say we do a little shopping for the baby today?" Sonic asked

"Sure why not it's going to be fun." Amy replied

Amy then took out her cell phone and called Sonia.

"Hey, Sonia guess what?" Amy started

"Okay I'll bite what?" Sonia asked

"We're gonna have twins." Amy stated as a scream could be heard over the other line of the phone

"Are you serious what is the sex?" Sonia asked

"It's more like sexes we're having fraternal twins which means one is going to be born one gender and the other another gender so yeah your gonna have a niece and a nephew." Amy explained

"Oh, wow that's great so what are you guys planning on doing now?" Sonia asked

"Well we're going to do a little shopping for the baby today and that's about it." Amy replied

"Alright I'll talk to you guys later okay." Sonia stated

"Yeah that's fine bye Sonia." Amy said as she hung up the phone and began texting the results to everyone else all the while her and Sonic headed to Babies R Us.

When they got there they were both excited about seeing so many different baby items that they couldn't contain themselves from nearly shouting.

"Amy are you sure your okay to be here shopping." Sonic asked

"Yeah, I'm fine I admit my feet a starting to swell a little but it's all for the cause of shopping now let's get started." Amy finished as they began shopping picking out dozens of boy and girl outfits as well as opposite colored everything so that they would be able to tell the difference between what was what then they got down to the baby furniture.

"Well, what kind of cribs and things should we get for them?" Amy asked

It was at this moment that Sonic's cell phone rang

"Hello?" Sonic answered

"Hi, Sonic it's me Tails I was just wondering have you and Amy already bought baby furniture?" Tails asked

"Well we were about to why what's up little buddy?" Sonic asked

"Well as a gift to you and Amy I want to use my technical skills to build you guys some awesome baby furniture that will help in caring for your children if that's alright with you that is Sonic?" Tails asked

"Sure that sounds like a cool idea Tails go right ahead and thanks I can't wait to see what you build for them I'll talk to you later alright buddy I gotta get Amy home her feet are swelling up." Sonic finished hanging up.

"Who was that darling?" Amy asked

"It was Tails we don't have to worry about baby furniture he's going to build us some so let's head to the checkout so that I can get you home and off your feet." Sonic finished as they paid for all their items and headed home.

When they got home Sonic took Amy inside and helped her get comfortable all at the same time removing her shoes and putting her feet up. He then dashed back out to the truck and taking everything out as well as putting all away in a matter of 15 minutes him having fun timing himself.

He then finished and joined Amy in the living room watching their favorite TV shows all the while rubbing her feet making Amy purr in relaxation as they sat watching their favorite shows they both started to get a little hungry but unknowing to Amy. Sonic had already started cooking them a wonderful T-Bone Steak dinner that was nearing completion as Amy's tummy started grumbling as soon as the bell went off they both headed to the kitchen for a well deserved meal.

They sat at the table eating their dinner all the while starting a conversation up there upcoming wedding which was next month.

"Oh, Sonic I'm so excited just to think in a few weeks we'll be husband and wife." Amy started

"Yeah, I know I can't wait either and I can tell your excited cause your tail is wagging again." Sonic replied

"You can't talk cause so is yours." Amy stated pointing at Sonic's tail wagging.

Sonic and Amy finished their dinner an cleaned the dishes together then Sonic helped Amy up the stairs on their way they stopped at their children rooms and looked inside both of them dreaming of the future they then shut the doors and headed to their room.

"Hey, Sonic will you run us a bath sweetie?" Amy asked

"Us?" Sonic questioned

"Yeah, aren't you gonna join me?" Amy asked

"Sure thing." Sonic finished as he went into the bathroom and ran a bath for both him and Amy it wasn't long till he went and retrieved Amy and helped her submerge herself in the water before shortly joining her.

He then started to bathe Amy helping her get clean making her feel calm and relaxed, they then switched positions and Amy started washing Sonic returning the favor he paid to her it wasn't long till Sonic got out and wrapped himself in a towel he then got another towel and helped Amy out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel.

"Oh, Sonic you are so good to me." Amy stated

"Why wouldn't I be my darling I told you I care about you and am willing to make all your dreams become a reality so why don't we head off to bed we've had a long day." Sonic finished as he and Amy got dry and dressed in their night clothes and snuggled into bed close to each other gave each other a kiss goodnight and drifted off to sleep in each other arms.


	25. Chapter 25 Wedding Day and Reception

Another day in Station Square begins but it's not any ordinary day it's the day that everybody has been anticipating it's Sonic and Amy's wedding day. Things were progressing normally Amy and the girls were all at the hair salon getting their hair and makeup done for the wedding while the guys were out getting themselves done up.

"Amy are you excited today's the day your about to become Mrs. Hedgehog aren't you excited if your not then I most certainly am!" Cream exclaimed

"Yes, Cream I'm very excited in a few more hours I'll be taking my vows and finally having all my dreams come true after so long it's all I've ever wanted I simply can't wait." Amy replied

"Hey, Amy sweetie who's the go between for you and Sonic?" Mrs. Rose asked

"I don't know Shade said it was a surprise who would be joining me and Sonic in matrimony so I wait with even more anticipation." Amy replied

There girls were carrying on with their conversation laughing and enjoying each other company patiently awaiting the hour of greatness

Meanwhile with the guys they were at the barber shop getting their hair cut into awesome styles so that they would look great for the wedding.

"Well, bro today's the day you know what I never thought that you'd be the first of us to get married I always thought that Sonia would be first but, you surprised me bro, I'm really happy for you to see that you have found a good no great women in Amy." Manic said

"Thanks bro that means a lot coming from you and to think of how many people actually wanted to witness this wedding I'm not even a big time celebrity and they wanted to televise my wedding I just hope that it's alright with Knuckles that TV crews are on Angel Island to video this wedding." Sonic said

"It's more than alright Sonic I don't mind it besides it's a great event to televise who wouldn't want to see the heroes of Station Square taking place in the wedding of another hero that deserves some press coverage." Knuckles replied

"Well, I'm not worried about any of that stuff I just anticipate the moment I get to see my beautiful Amy again being separate from her these few days was hard I couldn't stop thinking about her and I know she was thinking about me." Sonic responded

"Well, what makes you so sure she was just probably thinking about that diamond ring you put on her finger and how much it would cost to sell it." Shadow joked

"Shadow don't even joke about something like that and don't think that way about my wife to be you got that." Sonic snarled

"Sorry, I thought you'd have a sense of humor I was only kidding you know I know Amy better than that there's nothing more Amy wants then to be joined with you in holy matrimony." Shadow replied

"Shadow you knew better then to try and joke like that on a day like this." Tails finished as the guys then headed out of the barbershop and headed to Sonic's place to get ready for the wedding.

Mean while with the girls they had just finished getting their hair and makeup done and headed to Shade and Knuckles place near Angel Island to get ready for the wedding themselves. Shade was the first to finish getting dressed and went outside to show the TV crews where they could set up their equipment. Shade and Knuckles had made the Master Emerald Shrine a little bit smaller from how tall it once was and also decorated in the colors of Sonic and Amy's wedding color choices. When the crews finished setting up Shade headed back inside to find the bride in a fit of laughter yet again.

"What's wrong with Amy why is she laughing like that?" Shade asked

"Her babies are moving around and their tickling her." Cream explained

"I'm sorry you guys it's just they must be as excited as I am that I'm getting married they'll calm down in a minute." Amy replied slowing her laugh down to a giggle and rubbing her tummy through her wedding dress.

The dress been altered to look like a maternity dress that rose slightly above the knee it still look like the dress that Rouge had saw only it was now altered slightly for maternity.

The guest slowly started to arrive all their friends and family were beginning to file into the seats of the opposite sides as they were all looking out the window.

It was not long till all the seat were filled with all their guests as the hour of choice had finally arrived as it was time for the wedding to start.

It was a beautiful spring day on Angel Island the flowers in the area were all in bloom giving even more beautiful atmosphere to the whole entire area it wasn't long till the limo carrying Sonic had pulled up he got and walked down the carpet set on Angel Island as everybody started cheering and jeering as he made his way down to the alter him passing waves and thumbs up to many of his fans all the while the camera crews recording the entire moment.

Once Sonic was in front of the alter the music began to start playing from the many speakers placed around the island it was Eric Benet's Spend My Life With You which was the song chosen for the procession.

The first people to come in were Aleena and Mrs. Rose walking down the aisle together when they got to the end they touched hands and spun around as they went and sat on their opposite sides of the alter.

The next was Manic and Sonia they walked down the aisle with their arms linked to each other when they got to the end Manic spun Sonia around as they went to the opposite sides this continued on throughout the whole song.

Knuckles and Shade came down the aisle and did the exact same thing as well as Rouge and Shadow, Tails and Cream, and even Shea being by herself being cause she was the Maid Of Honor cause Amy felt that had it not been for her helpful advice to Sonic they might not have ever gotten together.

Finally the moment of truth had finally arrived it was time for the entrance of the blushing bride. The song chosen for Amy was N-Sync God Must've Spent A Little More Time the song played slowly as Chao's of all kind were seen standing at the end of the aisle they then took off into the air spreading pinky and white flower petals throughout the air with grace and timing giving the effect that it was raining flowers.

The door to the house had opened up as Amy could be seen strolling out in her dress with arm linked to her fathers the song played as Amy was escorted down the aisle by her father all the while the Chao's continuing their rain of flowers letting out little friendly squeals in the air filling the air with beautiful sights and sounds it wasn't long till the made it to the alter. Sonic stepped down slightly as he awaited for Amy to be given away. They were still very clueless as to who going to wed them. That is until a familiar voice spoke as if from a distance.

"Who gives this young women away to be married on a day a glorious as this one." A female voice spoke

Mr. Rose was skeptical at first as to where the voice coming from when he finally spoke.

"I give Amy Rose away to be married." Mr. Rose spoke as he was supposed to do so.

"Very well then will the groom please take his bride by the hand." The voice spoke again.

Sonic did just as told as the walked to the top of the small alter hand in hand. They reached the point where everyone was standing.

It was then that the Master Emerald began to glow and a female being stepped from within the light wearing her normal outfit garnished with a white robe.

"Greetings friends and family different and alike I am known as Tikal the first guardian of the Master Emerald and I am honored to be the go between for the marriage of Amy Rose and Sonic The Hedgehog may we all bow our heads for prayer." Tikal introduced and asked

"Oh, god above we ask you now to bless this day as these two wonderful people take a step forward in their lives making the holy bond of two families in holy matrimony." "God please bless the marriage of Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog here today in your sight and the presence of the Master Emerald so that they may prosper and forever grow happy together Amen." Tikal finished as she walked down the stairs to where Sonic and Amy stood who were still in shock at who was their go between.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today before the eyes of god and the Master Emerald to bond not only these two hedgehogs but the two families before us in holy matrimony does the bride and groom have anything they wish to say to each other." Tikal greeted and asked

"Amy, from the very first time I saw you I knew it was love at first sight I wanted nothing more than to be with you the only reason I ran away so many times I can give you is because I didn't want you to get hurt in any way by the antics of my now ex nemesis so you know I never meant to hurt you in any way I only wanted your safety till I was finally able to be with you as I am right now. Oh, Amy I love you with all my heart and soul and am happy that my wish has come true." Sonic finished wiping a tear from his eye.

"Sonic my dearest I never dreamed I would be standing here before you today making a big step in my life but as you told me before when we finally became one that all dreams stop and become reality and I was happy to hear you say something like that." "I knew you had priorities before me and made exceptions with that and was happy to wait for the day we could finally say to each other how we truly felt and am even happier now than ever as we begin a beautiful family together." "Sonic I will try my best and hardest to be any and everything a good wife can be I love now and forever always." Amy finished looking deep into the eyes of Sonic from behind her veil with the audience wiping tears from their eyes.

"Sonic do you take Amy Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold to love and to cherish through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?" Tikal asked

"I do with all my heart." Sonic answered

"Do you Amy take Sonic the Hedgehog to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold to love and to cherish through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?" Tikal asked again

"Yes I do till the end of time." Amy answered

"May I please have the rings?" Tikal asked as Shea stepped forth with Sonic's ring and Tails with Amy's and handed them to Tikal

"These rings you see before you not only represent the love that Sonic and Amy share with each but the bond that they themselves share with their families." Tikal finished passing the rings to Sonic and Amy.

"Sonic take Amy's right hand and repeat after me?" Tikal asked

"With this ring I thee wed." Tikal stated with Sonic doing the same placing the ring on Amy's finger

"Amy now you take Sonic's right hand and repeat after me?" Tikal asked again

"With this ring I thee wed." Tikal stated yet again with Amy following suit after her and placing the ring on Sonic's finger

"Does anybody have any objections why these two should not be wed on this day please speak now or forever hold your peace." Tikal asked and waited a while.

"If there are no objections then by the power vested in me I hereby pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride." Tikal finished as Sonic grabbed Amy's veil and flipped it over her head wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply sealing the deal on their marriage with everyone standing and applauding for the newly wed couple.

Tikal then began to hover into the air as she made one final announcement.

"Everyone I do hereby introduce you to Mr. Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy Rose Hedgehog!" Tikal exclaimed before disappearing in a flash of green light with cheers and applause erupting from all over the island. Sonic then picked Amy up bridal style and carried her down the stairs and high speed to the limousine that awaited the two he place Amy in the limousine as he said one final thing.

"See everybody at the reception!" Sonic exclaimed as he got in the limo and they headed to the reception hall which was the exact same place that Amy's birthday was held at.

_**AT THE RECEPTION**_

Everyone filled the room within a mere 45 minutes but Sonic and Amy weren't there yet everybody was sitting around talking about the wedding and how wonderful it was a Vector was busy doing his DJ thing when Shade ran on stage and told him something he then started playing Mya Take Me There as everyone came in skipping to the music as it was time to present the wedding party.

"Alright everybody it's time now for everybody to meet the wedding party." Vector started

"First we have coming in are the mother's of the bride and groom being escorted by the father of the bride let's give them a round of applause and next we have Miles "Tail" Prower escorting his girlfriend Cream The Rabbit we also have Shadow The Hedgehog escorting his girlfriend Rouge The Bat and next we have Knuckles escorting his girlfriend Shade we also have the Maid Of Honor Shea and last but not least let me introduce the newly weds Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy Rose Hedgehog they both came in skipping to the beat of the music that Vector was playing." Vector finished as the wedding party exited the floor leaving Amy and Sonic by themselves as Vector then played Kevon Edmunds 24/7 as Sonic and Amy had their first dance together as husband and wife dancing to the whole entire song together when the song ended they both went and took their seats in the middle of the top table where everyone could see them as everyone then got on the floor and started dancing the day and night away.

Amy even took of her shoes and was down there dancing with all her friends, mother in law, her mom and the many girls from her class she was having the time of her life.

Alright, everybody it's time now for the throwing of the bouquet and the garter belt. Stated Rouge in her seductive voice all the girls then gathered around behind Amy already fussing and fighting Amy then turned around and threw the bouquet into the crowd of women when all the fussing was over it revealed that Sonia had the bouquet and celebrating her victory.

Rouge and Shade then made their way over to Amy with Aleena pushing a chair up behind Amy making her sit down in the middle of the dance floor. Sonic then walked around her in the chair and walked away as the guys then took the floor. Sonic then moved his eyebrows up and down walked back up to her and kneeled down in front of her causing Amy to blush cause she was a little embarrassed about what was happening Sonic then lifted up her dress so that the white garter belt could be seen by the guys.

Sonic then lifted Amy's leg and placed her foot on his chest he then reach up her leg and started to slowly pull the garter belt off of Amy's thigh and down her leg in a seductive manner until he finally had it off completely he then stood up and swung the belt around on his finger he then walked closer to the guys twirling the belt on his finger even more he then turned around and then balled the belt up in his fist before he threw it over his shoulder the guys didn't too much fuss over it when it was revealed that Shadow had it with the guys whooping and hollering Sonic then pulled Amy out of the chair as they headed back to their seats as it was time to eat all of their food was once again catered by Cream and Vanilla which was always delicious as usual then Sonic and Amy were called down to cut their cake that Vanilla had also made for them.

They cut out a piece of the cake and fed it to each other with Sonic playing with the frosting on Amy's nose and Amy doing the same to his with them sharing a small kiss between each other. Before long everyone filed outside of the center where Tails had the Blue Tornado outside waiting for Sonic and Amy their bags were packed as well as their gifts tied to the plane Sonic then walked out with Amy in his arms he then jumped onto the wing of the plane and place Amy into the passenger seat and fastened her in before hopping into the driver's seat. It wasn't long till Amy and Sonic were speeding off down the blocked off street of Station Square and into the air headed off on their honeymoon in Hawaii with everyone bidding them a fond farewell as they flew off into the night sky.


	26. Chapter 26 Short Honeymoon

After spending nearly three hours flying over the ocean Sonic and Amy finally arrive at the Hawaii terminal with Sonic getting into contact with air control prepping for landing on their run way. They landed safely with Sonic parking the plane in a nearby hanger for safe keeping.

They left the hanger and found a limo waiting for them on the runway. Sonic and the driver put the gifts and luggage into the trunk of the limo and then him and Amy got into the limo as they then left the airport headed to their five star hotel for their week of fun and fantasy.

"Oh, Sonic I'm so excited I've never been here before." Amy stated

"I have and trust me there are a lot of great places for us to see and I'm gonna take you to all of them and plus I've got a wonderful night planned for us my darling. Trust me before this week is over I'll have you not wanting to go home at all." Sonic replied

"Sonic there's nothing that can keep me from going home with my husband, you've made me the happiest women in the world Sonic." Amy finished kissing her husband all the while Sonic deepening the kiss between them until Amy broke the kiss.

"Whoa now big boy save some for later on tonight." Amy replied

"Can we do it while you are pregnant?" Sonic asked

"Yep my book says we can do it until I become six months then after that we have to wait till after the babies are born and if you don't know I'm only five months so later on tonight I'm yours." Amy said seductively

Sonic only smiled and rubbed the back of his head it wasn't long till they arrived at their location. It was a 60 story five star hotel that were like apartments that came with fully stocked kitchens and everything they entered the hotel hand in hand only to be greeted by swarms of applause and cheers with two Hawaiian girls placing lei's on their necks and the hotel manager giving them a complementary basket of goodies as well as their room key which of course was the Honeymoon Suite.

The bell boys sprung into action retrieving all of Amy and Sonic's things from the limousine and placing them on a baggage cart and escorting them up to their room which was on the 60th floor when they got there Sonic tipped the bell boys and opened the door to their room. Amy was about to walk in when Sonic stopped her.

"Ah, Ah Amy you know it's wedding tradition for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold of door." Sonic finished picking Amy up and carrying her into the room and placing her gently on the couch before going to retrieve their luggage on the cart.

"Alright before we unpack what say we get started on these gifts?" Sonic asked

They opened all of their gifts and were loving everything they had got. They got from small appliances for the house to new clothes and outfits for themselves as well as gift cards and money from many other people but there was one present left before Sonic could start opening Amy took it and shook her head

"No, not till later on tonight my blue stud that's a special gift given to us by both our families and it says don't open till tonight." Amy stated putting the present away she then hopped into Sonic's lap as she started kissing him finishing what they had started in the limo until Sonic broke the kiss.

"Amy, baby we have some things I've planned for us today what say we go and get changed so I can take you to our first location." Sonic finished as they headed in back and changed their clothes into something a little more comfortable which was similar jean outfits that they had bought they day before their wedding.

They then went back down stairs to where there was a cobalt blue car waiting for them it was a car that Sonic had rented for their stay in Hawaii. Sonic helped Amy into the car and fastened her in as they headed for their first location.

They arrived a mere 15 minutes later it was a museum with a name that Amy recognized.

"Hey, wait a minute The Museum Of Gaia isn't that the creature you fought back during your werehog episode?" Amy asked

"Yep, Professor Pickle opened this museum shortly after we left Shamar and we headed back to Station Square this was of course before I left for my training." Sonic explained as they headed inside of the museum.

"Ah, if it isn't my old friends Sonic and Amy how good it is to see the two of you how have you two been lately?" Professor Pickle asked as they entered the museum

"We've been great Professor real great me and Amy are married now and as you can plainly see she's carrying my babies within her beautiful body." Sonic finished rubbing Amy's tummy.

"My you two most certainly have been busy so what brings you here to Hawaii to this museum?" Professor Pickle asked

"Well, were here on our honeymoon and I had remembered hearing about this museum here and thought it would be a great place to go sightseeing while we were here is all." Sonic explained

"Well, if you don't mind I would be more then happy to give you the tour personally myself." Professor Pickle asked

"Go right ahead Professor lead the way." Sonic finished following behind the Professor as he showed all of the exhibits to Sonic and Amy showing pictures of all the Gaia Temples and their locations they were enjoying the pictures and all the exhibits until the Professor showed Sonic an exhibit that looked indeed familiar it was that charm that Chip wore around his neck in their adventure then Sonic started to reminisce about his adventure with Chip all their crazy antics and everything. Sonic then let out a light chuckle which drew Amy's attention.

"Sonic sweetie what's funny over there?" Amy asked

"Oh, nothing baby just remembering me and Chips adventures and I happened to remember some of the funny moments we had like in Adabat when he got his face caught in a coconut it wasn't funny back then but now thinking about it, it was kinda funny or maybe the time in Chu-Nan we fought over the last piece of food and he did win but the end result was him getting his head caught in a jar and finally falling all the way in, or when we were running through Holoska and he got hungry he realized he had some chocolate and bit into it only to realize it was frozen solid and hurt his teeth I swear the crazy things we went through." Sonic finishing with one final chuckle.

"Well, you do remember what chip told you when you were done right?" Amy asked

"No, what did he say?" Amy asked

"He said that he'll never ever forget you and will be with you always are part of the world you tread." Amy finished

"Hey, how did you know about that?" Sonic asked

"You told me when I asked you what happened to him when you came back to Shamar with Tails to get me so we could go back home." Amy explained

"Oh, there you are I thought I had lost you two." Professor Pickle said

"Oh, sorry Professor we were just doing a little reminiscing is all." Sonic explained as they continued their tour.

"Sonic there is something that I must show you before you and your wife depart." Professor Pickle stated taking them to where the Gaia Manuscripts case lied

"Look here Sonic when you defeated Dark Gaia this was added to the text of the Manuscripts right after, here I'll read it to you." "_If Dark Gaia should rise then the earth shall be destroyed and fall into enternal darkness but should a Cobalt Blue Knight that is known to give of a golden glow should accompany the light then Dark Gaia shall most definitely fall." "_See look here Sonic does that picture look familiar to you." Professor explained and asked

"Why yes, yes it does look Amy it looks like me." Sonic finished grabbing Amy so she could see.

"Well that's all I have to show you two I'll be letting you two go on your way and congratulations on your marriage and have a wonderful honeymoon." Professor Pickle finished bidding them a goodbye as Sonic and Amy headed back to their hotel to change into their dinner attire to head to their last location for the day.

Sonic was dressed in a black suit and tie and was waiting for Amy patiently when she came out dressed in a strapless black maternity dress that fit to her form perfectly just like her wedding dress as they headed out of the door and back to their car and headed off to a real fancy restaurant in which you needed reservations to eat at in which the hotel had made as cause dinner was on the hotel as a way of celebrating their honeymoon.

They pulled up to the restaurant that had Valet Parking as the Valet helped Amy out of the car with Sonic joining her at her side and handing the keys to the valet with him handing a Valet Ticket to Sonic and them both heading into the restaurant. Upon them entering the restaurant they saw a line of people but instead of them waiting in line they were instantly led to their seats which was a booth that was shaped like a heart. They sat down talking about how ritzy the place was until a waiter came to them asking about their drinks and order.

Sonic ordered a Virgin Margarita with a Steak Entrée with a side salad and Amy ordered a Sweet Tea with a Chicken Entrée with a side of soup the waiter then took their menu's and went away while Amy and Sonic continued their conversation. It wasn't till the waiter returned with their drinks.

"Amy, my love our life together is gonna be so sweet I just know it even with our beautiful children I can't wait until they are born." Sonic finished rubbing her tummy yet again.

"Sonic honey you didn't even need to say that cause that I already knew and I can tell our children agree cause they're kicking even as we speak." Amy finished placing Sonic's hand right where the babies were kicking.

"Wow, they sure are a rowdy bunch in there aren't they?" Sonic asked

"They're just happy they'll calm down and go back to sleep." Amy finished as the waiter returned with their food. They then devoured their dinner enjoying every last bite to the very last crumb they then got a big surprise when they were brought a dessert that looked like it was made by a high end professional that had a congratulations written on it with the restaurant applauding for the happy couple even with a photographer taking a picture of the wonderful couple they then finished their dessert as they then headed out the door to go back to their hotel. Sonic gave the Valet his ticket and the valet returned within 5 minutes with their car.

They headed back to their hotel and arrived within 10 minutes Sonic and Amy then retreated to their room with Amy disappearing into the bedroom with the present from earlier. Sonic looked at her with suspicion he went into the bedroom and started to get undressed.

"Oh, Sonic." Amy called to him

He turned and his jaw just dropped at his wife standing in the doorway of the bathroom wearing a blue see through night gown and Sonic could see that she was basically wearing nothing underneath it.

"Amy, you look wow is that what our parents gave us?" Sonic asked

"Yep, it's honeymoon tradition that we get a special gift from our parents four special items, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." "As you can see I'm wearing what is old and blue." "My mom wore this same lingerie on her honeymoon night as for what's borrowed and new well they said that you'd know what to do with this. Amy finished throwing Sonic the bottle.

He looked at the bottle and smiled a sly smile at Amy all at the same time signaling Amy over to him she walked over to him and sat into his lap.

"Amy my darling this is for me to penetrate the back door if you catch my drift." Sonic explained placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, that is certainly new if I do say so myself but, we've never done it like that before but, I guess we could give it try." Amy finished kissing Sonic deeply with him picking her up and carrying her onto the bed and laying her down gently. He broke the kiss as he got off the bed and finished taking off all his clothes and rejoining his wife in bed.

He then started to kiss her deeply yet again all the while moans escaping both of their lips at the same time. Sonic then undid the front of Amy's lingerie and slipped it off her slowly continuing his make out session with his wife.

He then broke the kiss as slowly started to trail kisses down his wife's body lowering himself down to her flower that was awaiting him, he then started pleasuring her button with his tongue causing sharp moans to be heard from his lover he then traced his tongue lower and starting licking at her back side entrance slightly moistening it.

He then rose back up to look his wife in the eyes that he fell in love with she then sat up and kissed Sonic's lips tasting herself on his lips. She then turned over on her stomach with her entrance facing Sonic. She turned and nodded to Sonic as a signal for him to go ahead.

Sonic then grabbed the bottle and squirted some of the liquid in his hand he then rubbed the liquid on his hard shaft and a little on Amy's entrance.

He then placed himself at her entrance and began to slowly enter into her until he was fully inside of her all the while Amy moaning underneath him.

"Oh, Amy your so tight it feels so good." Sonic stated in between pants.

"Sonic don't keep me waiting get going I want to feel you deep inside of me." Amy finished with Sonic starting his thrusting. They were both moaning between each thrust all the while Sonic increasing his speed the more that Amy loosened up for him. He then lifted Amy up in front of him and started making her ride himself the whole time he was penetrating her backside. Amy then starting moaning even louder biting the back of her fingers trying to help her self keep from screaming at the top of her lungs from the pleasure she was receiving.

It was this moment that Sonic then pulled out of her tight behind and rolled Amy over onto her back he then entered into her pussy the place he loved so much and started thrusting deep into her pussy with Amy's muffled screams finally being released as Sonic pounded deep into her love triangle.

"Oh Sonic yes right there yes keep going baby I'm about to cum." Amy shouted

"Oh, Amy I'm about to cum too oh, baby you gonna cum with me." Sonic asked moaning between each word

"Oh, yeah Sonic just a little more I'm cumming." Amy finished with both her and Sonic cumming at the same time with Sonic collapsing beside her.

They then pulled the covers up over themselves as they cuddled together in their suite.

"Sonic, that was amazing I loved every minute of it." Amy finished kissing Sonic

"Yeah, it sure was I'm sure gonna miss that for the next 4 months but, it will all be worth when our children are born." Sonic finished kissing Amy on the forehead and drifting off to sleep.

Sonic and Amy awoke on day two of their honeymoon with Amy anticipating Sonic's next set of locations.

"Oh Sonic darling what have you got planned for us today?" Amy asked with excitement

"Don't worry sweetness your going to love every delicious moment of it all." Sonic finished hinting Amy of their location

They finished getting cleaned up and dressed as they headed out for another day of fun and enjoyment they got into their car and headed off to their secret destinantion. They arrived at a place that looked similar to an amusement park which made Amy a little sad.

Sonic this is an amusement park you know I can't go on any rides in my condition. Amy replied with Sonic chuckling lightly

My darling did you think I wiuld bring you to an amusement park in your condition this is a special amusement park. This is an amusement park of food a place where you can not only eat to your hearts content but, also make a develop your own recipes and if the park thinks it's a delicious idea they would begin selling it in the park sending you a cut of the profits from the recipe. There are no rides in this park now come on let's go my sweet heart. Sonic finished as they headed inside the park.

Amy and Sonic were having fun trying and eating everything that they could find until they reached the point that Amy wanted which was the make your own recipe station they entered into the building and went over to a section roped off just for them Sonic an damy then put on their chef outfits and worked on a recipe combining both of their favorite kinds of food which were chili-dogs and pizza and came up with the idea for a chili-dog pizza. It was a pizza made instead with instead of pizza sauce combined with chili for the sauce with cheese on top of it with chopped up hotdog pieces covering it completely. The dough was already cooked so they only placed the pizza in the oven for a while to melt the cheese and warm the chili and cook the hot dog just slightly when they pulled it out it smelled it delicious to both of them when the owner of the park noticed them and he came over an dtried a piece of their creation.

"MMM, this is absolutely scrumptious what is this pizza called?" The owner asked

"Well it's just a recipe combining both me and my husbands favorite food of pizza and chili-dogs so we really don't have a name for it." Amy explained

"Well, how would you like it if I sold your recipe in my park and gave you a share of the profit?" The owner asked

Sonic and Amy looked at each and shrugged

"Sure thing we have no problem with it." Sonic and Amy answered in unison with the owner handing them some paper work to fill out and well as their address and other information which led them to be put into busuiness with the park owner with Sonic shaking his hand and him and Amy taking off their uniforms and leaving the park.

"See I told you that you would love this place and not only that we're gonna be making money from in Hawaii from our pizza recipe." Sonic finished helping Amy back into the car as they headed back to their hotel for a good night's sleep as cause they had been at the park all day long cause they wanted to eat almost everything in the park. They made it back into the room as they changed intot heir night close brushed their teeth and snuggled into bed together yet again.

Sonic and Amy awoke the next morning continuing their honeymoon with a trip to the beach. Amy was dressed in a two piece bikini with her tummy exposed. Sonic had met some guys on the beach and decided to play a little contact football with them.

"Sonic sweetie be careful." Amy yelled which distracted Sonic and he was bowled over by the other guys.

"Oops, sorry honey you okay?" Amy asked with Sonic giving his trademark thumbs up.

Sonic then got up and ran back over to Amy laying down in his chair beside his wife.

"Well, Amy are you having a good time?" Sonic asked

"I'm having a great time and it's all because of you my darling but, I feel as though I'm starting to get a little home sick, I miss my friends and family and I'm also aching to get my baby shower planned would you hate me if I wanted to end our honeymoon a little early?" Amy stated and asked

"No, cause I do miss my friends too and well my bro is probably going crazy without me there to entertain him so what say we head back tonight." Sonic replied

"Yes, what say we do." Amy answered

"But, first." Sonic started picking Amy up into his arms and carrying her towards the water with her in a fit of laughter with him spinning her around in his arms and kissing her before dashing back to the hotel packing their bags and their gifts Sonic dropped off everything near the Tornado at lightning speed he even returned the car and then he picked Amy up and dashed off to the Tornado he placed her inside yet again and buckled her in before jumping back into the drivers seat and taking off headed for the city and home they loved and adored so much known as Station Square.


	27. Chapter 27 One Final Battle

Sonic and Amy spent yet another three hours flying over the ocean. When they finally saw there home town in view they both started to glow with excitement. Sonic then proceeded with getting in contact with Tails.

"Tails buddy it's me Sonic do you read me." Sonic radioed and waited

"Sonic did he respond back?" Amy asked

"No not yet that's not like Tails he usually automatically responds let me try again." Sonic finished trying his call yet again.

"Tails, this is Sonic come in do you read me?" Sonic asked and waited but still no answer

"That's just strange something must be wrong hang on Amy we're going in for a landing." Sonic finished coming into Tails workshop runway. He deployed the wheels and landed the plane with ease. Yet he still had an uneasy feeling.

"Amy stay here." Sonic ordered while he went to check things out.

He got to the door and tried to open it, it only opened slightly cause something was blocking it he opened it with all his strength pushing what was blocking it out of the way. Upon him entering the place seeing how badly trashed it was he sprung into action searching for Tails.

"Tails, Tails you here little buddy Tails where are you?" Sonic yelled throughout his panic. He then heard a small groaning noise it was coming from behind Tails couch. He quickly moved the couch out of the way and saw his little buddy behind it. Sonic got behind and lifted his buddy up in his arms as Tails slowly started to stir and look up.

"Sonic, is that you?" Tails asked

"Yeah it's me Tails what happened who did this to you?" Sonic asked

"T-t-t-he M-m-m-etals, Eggman must have programmed them to take over upon his death why they waited so long I'll never know." Tails finished trying to stand on his own.

"You mean Eggman's other metal creations awakened an did this to you?' Sonic asked as Tails nodded until they heard a blood curdling scream from outside as they both rocketed outside.

Sonic had forgot he left Amy outside on the runway when they got out there they found Amy in the hands of Metal Knuckles with Metal Tails, and the old version of Metal Sonic giving the orders for them to carry Amy away.

"SONIC…!" was all that Amy could say as they carried her off to their base.

Sonic instantly took chase after them only to be punched to the ground by a Metal he never seen before which was a Shadow he got back up to continue his chase with only one thing on his mind which was to save his wife the Shadow doppelganger came at him again when Shadow appeared and kicked him to the ground.

"Sonic, Tails follow me this way hurry." Shadow ordered

"No, one of those robots has Amy I must follow." Sonic yelled

"Sonic now's not the time cause they not only have your wife they have both of your families including your mother and Cream we need to regroup and come up with a plan of attack, Rouge is already out getting everybody else come on we can also have Tails treated let's get going before he come to." Shadow ordered

"Amy, Mom you guys just hang on I'm coming." Sonic said to himself

_**G.U.N. HQ**_

They arrived at the headquarters of G.U.N. in a matter of minutes to find Rouge there with Shade, and Knuckles.

"How did all this happen?" Sonic asked

"They must were on a timed mechanism I guess that if their master didn't return in a maximum amount of time that must've meant he was dead and they were ordered to activate and attack without fail." Rouge explained

"Damn it well what are we doing just standing around here for there are people in danger including my in-laws' we have no time to waist we've gotta hurry." Sonic shouted

Hey they not only have your family they have my Cream how do you think I feel. Tails shouted

"Sonic, Tails calm down we've already taken that into perspective and have devised a plan we have the Chaos Emeralds and well Sonic I know your against using these but, it's time you started." Shadow finished handing Sonic a gun.

"Shadow, I've never used one of these before in my life." Sonic stated

"Sonic if you can fire missiles and rockets at robots from a plane I'm pretty sure that pulling a trigger can't be that much more difficult besides we're not injuring anyone these are special electromagnetic pulse generating bullets firing these at the robots will cause them to malfunction big time." Shadow explained

"Where did we get bullets like that?" Sonic asked

"It's G.U.N.'s latest weapon of development we just finished testing them and the work like a charm." Rouge explained

"Well then let's get going we have families to save and besides I've been itching to punch a few things lately." Knuckles shouted

"Alright here's the plan first thing is first destroy everything in our path, second we will free the hostages Tails can you build a vehicle that can get them out of their safely." Shadow asked

"Already ahead of you I built a chopper and I can get them all out of there just leave it to me." Tails finished

"Alright and for the last and final step we all take on our Super Forms with the Emeralds and eliminate or own doppelgangers, does everyone understand alright let's suit up and get going." Shadow finished as everyone got dressed in camouflage clothing and strapped them selves with guns loaded with as many of the EMP bullets they could carry as Tails geared up the chopper at the same time giving Sonic and Shadow the crystal's for his inventions they were secretly stashed away in backpack mode which Tails had recently added everyone hopped inside as they headed into battle against the Metal's.

_**Metal's Base**_

"Just you wait until I get outta this cage I'm gonna rip your fucking looking like my brother metallic head off." Manic yelled only to have his threat go unheard

"Manic son calm yourself if we all could do something we could but, as you and your sister have already proved your weapons are of no use now please be quiet." Aleena ordered

"Hey, how's Amy doing?" Manic asked

"She's alright she's just worried about Sonic and the others is all." Sonia stated

"Don't worry Amy you know he and the others are coming for us just you watch they're coming." Sonia finished reassuring Amy

"Ha, not likely we have a robot army ready to take on anything that hedgehog could possibly throw at us and not only that we have a secret weapon ready for them, bring it on Sonic it was Eggman's wish for you to go down and you will go down hard." Metal Sonic finished with the alarms starting to blare.

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT all robots report to front for battle."

Tails flew the chopper as close to the battleship as he could with Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Shade, and Rouge ready for battle he landed the chopper not far off from the fleet of robots awaiting them.

They walked out of the chopper and stood before the massive army of robots, and Shadow bots. The robots then took fighter stances as Shadow raised he hand into the air.

"ATTACK!" Shadow shouted with everybody running as fast they could guns blazing with the robots doing the same. They ran into the field of robots blasting every single gun they had in their arsenal which of course the bullets did their job causing many of the robots to explode on contact with the bullets it wasn't long till they ran out of bullets and it was then that Sonic, Shadow, and Tails stepped forward and released their secret weapons they jumped in and placed the crystal's around their necks in the side of the dash panel causing the Mechs to take form to their bodies.

Rouge, Shade, and Knuckles hoped onto the tops of the Mechs to stay protected so that they could take on their next task. Sonic, Shadow and Tails began firing missiles and rockets into the fleet of robots using their speed to give them an extra boost robot pieces were flying all over the place from the massive destruction that they were causing with the Mechs soon, the Mechs ran out of bullets and Sonic, Shadow, and Tails relied on the speed of the machines to get rid of the rest of the robots when they were finished they transformed the vehicles into car mode and drove off full speed into the base leaving nothing but a trail of destruction behind them.

Meanwhile deep inside the base everyone got worried when they heard all the noise outside suddenly stop.

"Well, just like I said my robotic forces most definitely eliminated those bothersome heroes." Metal Sonic finished laughing

"Well, isn't that a shame I sure wanted to get my hands a little bloody pummeling my look alike into the ground, 6 ft deep that is." Metal Knuckles finished laughing

"Oh, shut up Metal Knuckles we all wanted to eliminate our doubles especially me my tails were gonna chop that little kitsune into little fox cutlets." Metal Tails replied

Meanwhile unknowing to the Metal's, Sonic and the others were speeding through the base headed straight for where the prisoners were held.

"What's that sound?" Metal Sonic asked

The others simply shrugged when out of nowhere Sonic and the others came bursting through the door at blinding speeds on the vehicles stopping the vehicles with everybody getting off and taking fighter stances. When the smoke finally cleared it revealed who indeed it was that caused all the noise.

The first person to notice was indeed Amy getting up and running to the cage door yelling his name.

"SONIC!" "Oh Sonic I knew you would come I had hope in my heart that you would." Amy stated

"Of course I would Amy never would I dream in a million years of leaving my wife and my family in the clutches of evil never." Sonic said keeping his head turned toward the Metals.

"Well, well Sonic I must say it is great to see you again when was the last time we fought." "Oh, yes I remember when I took control of things but, yet again I was defeated when your little friends came to your aid well as you can see I have friends of my own so what say we try that battle again." Metal finished launching his attack at Sonic as well as the other Metal's going against their opposite selves.

Rouge and Shade not having doubles sprung into action with their part freeing the hostages.

"Oh, are we glad to see you guys." Aleena stated

"Yeah, that's good we know now stand back." Rouge ordered taking out a secret gun and blasting the lock on the cell. She freed everybody as the other guys were fighting their doubles until Tails spoke.

"Rouge you know how to fly a chopper right?" Tails asked

"Yeah, why?" Rouge asked

"Here, take the keys and get everybody to safety this battle's getting a little rough I won't be able to do it you leave these guys to us now go." Tails finished tossing her the keys

"First time I ever seen you taking control Tails I will do as told." Rouge finished escorting everybody out of the building, with Amy staying behind watching the battle.

"Amy come on we have to go." Rouge ordered

"No, I won't leave my Sonic I won't." Amy shouted

"Amy there's nothing you can do in this condition now let's go." Shade ordered

"I can't, I won't." Amy shouted with tears flowing down her face. Sonic taking notice of Amy knocked Metal Sonic into a wall with great strength and ran to where Amy was and scooped her into his arms and ran up to his brother.

"Here get her out of here no matter how much she tries to come back don't let her, Amy my dear never fear I promise I will come back to you now you must go I love you to much to let you or our children get hurt now please go for me." Sonic finished putting Amy in Manic's arms before being kicked away by Metal Sonic and resuming his fight with him.

The other ran out of the base keeping close behind Rouge and Shade until they made it to the chopper with everyone getting into the vehicle and Rouge quickly taking off into the air. Everyone was watching as random explosion could be seen coming from inside the base which to them meant that a great battle was going down in there.

It wasn't long when upon them flying off they saw the Metal's fly out from a powerful hit of the building with Sonic and the others coming out right behind them continuing their fight. Rouge then flew the others off to safety while the battle continued.

"Enough play time it's time to unleash our secret weapon." Metal Sonic ordered snapping his fingers.

It was at that moment that the other Metal's joined him at his side and they started to transform connecting to each others bodies forming a gigantic robot.

"Well. Sonic what do you think of Eggman's last and final invention say hello to Super Metal Overlord." Metal finished as he started to glow with an aura similar to that of Sonic.

"Wait Super Metal Overlord how can you have a super form?" Sonic asked

"Isn't obvious you idiots being you brought the Emeralds with you we absorbed the negative energy so go ahead you guys absorb the positive power we'll see now which side is more stronger." Metal Overlord finished as Sonic and the other looked to each giving a nod and concentrating so that they could turn into the Super Forms.

It wasn't long till they started to glow with their own magnificent glows.

"Now that your done let's get things going." Metal replied going on the attack.

The others stood on the shore nearby the battle and watched as they saw orbs of light flying around realizing who it was they knew what was going on instantly.

Metal was battling the glowing beings with great curiosity sending powerful strikes at the glowing beings. He then used his tail and swiped Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles against the wall and left them pinned there while he took care of Tails they tried their best to get free but the tail was to strong for them to get unpinned from. Metal grabbed Tails out of the air and began slamming him into random places on the ship leaving dents and dings in the ship before long Tails couldn't take the beating anymore and went completely limp in the robots hand he then dropped Tails to the ground.

"Well, who's next in line to get beat?" Metal asked

"TAILS!" Sonic shouted as he then got a little angry and managed to get some extra strength and pushed the Tails off of him Shadow and Knuckles. They again went on the attack trying their best to eliminate the super giant. Metal then grabbed Shadow and Knuckles with two of his four arms as the others kept Sonic at bay he then put both them in his mouth they used their strength to try and keep his mouth open. When Sonic noticed what he did he went to save them but, was too late Metal was already chewing them as if they were pieces of gum.

"Hmm, what a nasty flavor." Metal stated as he spat both Shadow and Knuckles out of his mouth with them hitting the ground a blinding speeds covered in oil with them losing their super forms.

At that moment Sonic was left all alone to fight this beast by himself. Sonic was then grabbed and brought into the face of the Metal Beast.

"Well Sonic here we are again nearing the end of a great battle but with you on the losing end are you ready to die you little pest." Metal asked as Sonic bowed his head in defeat he knew he couldn't defeat Metal alone

Metal then raised him and threw him to the ground with great force. Sonic was still conscious but hurt badly. He manage to stand on his feet losing his glow all at the same time he then looked to his right and his left seeing his fallin teammates as he spoke.

"Why?" Sonic started weakly

"Huh, what's that you blue smudge?" Metal asked

"Why can't you freaks just go away and let us all live in peace that's all that everyone in this world wants why can't you power mad freaks just leave all of us alone?" Sonic asked with anger in his throat grinding his teeth with blood leaking from his mouth.

"You just answered your own question you fool cause we seek ultimate power and refuse to let peace get in our way we want to create a world where people cower in fear at the sound of our names that's why." Metal answered

It was after that answer that Sonic was pushed over the edge with his anger. Scraps of metal on the ground started to rise off the ground as they started to circle around Sonic the pieces getting bigger and bigger suddenly a black aura started to surround Sonic as his emerald eyes turned to a heart piercing white as he stood before Metal in his Dark Super Sonic form.

"Well, since that's all you want then I will not have it." Sonic finished using Chaos Control to appear behind the robot. He then grabbed it by it's tail and began flinging the being back and forth with blinding speed slamming him into the ground. He then flew high above the beast and came back down with a powerful stomp that not only shook the ground but crushed the tails into a million pieces with Metal filling the crushing pain. The beast got up trying to catch Sonic but no success. Sonic then stood in place while Metal started throwing punches at Sonic with Sonic grabbing all four arms and with one great heave yanking all four of them off and splitting them in half on his knee like a piece of uncooked spaghetti. Metal then tried to run but that was stopped with Sonic taking off after him and using a homing attack right at his legs sawing through all four legs like they were wood knocking Metal to the ground with no way of defending himself he then flew high into the sky.

"Well, Metal this is you final curtain call and the end of all things evil you could possibly do." Sonic finished coming down in yet another powerful stomp but, this time aimed toward his head. Sonic was coming down so fast that he built up a reentry fire around himself and crashed down right down onto Metal's head crushing every chip, wire, and mechanism even the data disc used to create the Metal series robots the resulting impact caused the body of the beast to explode leaving absolutely no remains of it.

Sonic then walked over to his friends who were slowly starting to stir and used his powers to heal their injuries which caused them to wake up completely and notice Sonic in his other super form.

"Well, I can see what it took for you destroy Metal." Knuckles started

"Yeah, it took me being angry but, no matter now I just hope that it is all over now." Sonic finished calming himself back to his normal self.

"Well it will be once I destroy this last base." Shadow finished as he grabbed the others hands he then summoned all his powers in one final attack. Using his Chaos Blast he destroyed the entire battle ship leaving not even a trace of it behind.

Everyone on the nearby shore noticed the explosion and got a bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs especially Amy who broke down into tears. Rouge never saw how Shadow destroyed the bases before so she thought that the guys met their end even herself.

Sonic and the other then appeared behind them with their girls having tears in their eyes crying with great hurt they looked at each other till Sonic did a whistling sound like he was saying yoo-hoo.

The girls then turned around and noticed the guys standing behind them they stopped crying instantly wiping the tears from their eyes even Amy and Aleena and the other's stopped crying. They then took off running to their men grabbing them and hugging them tightly.

"Oh, Shadow I thought I had lost you for minute." Rouge said

"Oh, please Rouge you should know I don't go down that easy." Shadow replied

"Tails, I'm so glad your alright baby I missed you." Cream stated kissing Tails on the lips

"Aw, Cream I missed you two my little bunny." Tails replied

"Knuckles don't you ever scare me like that again." Shade ordered

"Okay Shade I'm sorry I worried you." Knuckles finished with Shade grabbing him and kissing him hard causing them to fall to the ground.

"Sonic, I knew you wouldn't break your promise to me you always keep your promise no matter what oh, Sonic I love you so much." Amy replied with tears running down her face

"Oh, Amy I always keep my promises I told you I would come back to you and I did just that I couldn't leave you alone now and I never will I will forever be by your side that is why I took my vows with you." Sonic finished kissing Amy deeply.

He then broke the kiss to check on his family.

"Is everybody alright they didn't hurt you guys in anyway did they?" Sonic asked

"No Sonic dear we're all fine." Aleena answered

"Yes, they merely held us hostage they didn't hurt us or anything although I do say they were kinda rough with kidnapping us but, no harm done." Mrs. Rose replied

"I'm glad to hear you all are all right besides I couldn't have my whole family getting hurt now could I, so what say we head home." Sonic replied and asked

Everyone answered with a loud yeah as they all got aboard the chopper, fastened in and headed home. Tails and Cream were up front together. Shadow was asleep with Rouge legs laid across him. Knuckles was asleep with his head in Shade's lap sleeping all the while she rubbing his head.

The others were in their seats patiently waiting to arrive at home and what of Sonic and Amy they were in the back of the chopper fast asleep in each others arms snuggled close together as they flew off into the sunset bringing an end to yet another catastrophic battle.


	28. Chapter 29 Anniversary!, It's Time

Yet another month has past and Sonic and Amy were eagerly excited about the day but not the day you think they're waiting for the day of their anniversary. Sonic had planned a full day of fun activities for him and her. They had planned to spend the entire day together leading up to their anniversary dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants in Station Square.

"Amy sweetness wake up come on you know what today is right?" Sonic asked

"No, what baby." Amy asked

"It our anniversary of the first day we started dating and one last thing Happy Anniversary." Sonic said pulling out a gift for Amy

"Oh, Sonic it's beautiful I absolutely love it but, nothing compares to this ring on my finger my wonderful husband." Amy finished opening the gift which was a 30 karat diamond necklace.

"Okay, so what did you get me?" Sonic asked

"Oh, was I supposed to get you something." Amy said sarcastically

"Amy, you didn't forget about our anniversary did you?" Sonic asked

"Sonic, I was only kidding of course I wouldn't forget how could I forget such a wonderful day in my life." Amy finished pulling a gift box out from underneath the bed and handing it to Sonic.

Sonic quickly unwrapped the gift to reveal a brand new outfit from Tommy Hilfiger in which Sonic raced into the bathroom to try it on. He came back and twirled around to show Amy the outfit.

"Well baby what do you think?" Sonic asked

"It looks awesome on you and I knew it would that's why I asked Tommy to design and make it for you." Amy replied

"You got Tommy Hilfiger to make this outfit for me are you serious?" Sonic asked as his jaw dropped from her response.

"Yep, he was glad to make it cause you are a world hero and he wanted to show his gratitude to you so tah-dah." Amy finished with Sonic hugging her tightly.

"Alright baby what say we get our anniversary started by going out for breakfast today?" Sonic asked as he helped Amy get dressed in an outfit almost similar to his and they headed down stairs locked the house up and hopped into their truck and left for their first location on their anniversary date.

Sonic and Amy left their house headed to Vanilla's Café for Sonic had planned for them to relive their first real date. Sonic had made arrangements with Vanilla for her and Sonic to bake another cake together

They arrived in mere few minutes with Vanilla eagerly awaiting their arrival she had once again set the special room up for Sonic and Amy to bake yet another delicious dessert.

She led Amy and Sonic to the back where they just so happened to run into Mr. and Mrs. Rose who were also back there celebrating their wedding anniversary.

"Hi, Mom and Dad what are you two doing here?" Amy asked

"Well it's the anniversary of us taking our vows and Vanilla mentioned this attraction to us and we thought why not give it a try." Mrs. Rose explained

"Oh, wow your celebrating your anniversary too so are me and Amy but our anniversary is the day we first started actually dating." Sonic explained

"Well, why don't we celebrate together?" Mr. Rose asked

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan to me come on Sonic let's get started baking." Amy finished strapping on an apron as Sonic and her mom and dad did the exact same.

They then went over to the book of recipes and looked through it till the found a triple layered yellow cake with a lot of floral decorations as well as candles on it with white whipped icing as well as a vanilla ice cream center they agreed upon the cake as they all had begun to start baking.

Sonic and Mr. Rose were busy mixing all the ingredients while Amy and her mom got started making all the floral decorations using a special kind of mold to make the flowers all different colors. Sonic then snuck up behind Amy and tapped her on the shoulder then flicked a little flour on her nose which led them to play around with the flour with each other. Mr. and Mrs. Rose even joined in tossing flour back and forth between each other till they got back to work on their cake.

They continued to prepare and bake the cake all the while still having in between making the cake until and hour and 30 minutes later they had finally finished the cake they then retreated back into the café with their creation sat down and ate it all at the same time enjoying a cup of cappuccino and other dessert drinks until Sonic struck up a conversation.

"Hey, I have an idea later on I'm taking Amy to the fanciest restaurant in town for our anniversary dinner and I was wondering why don't we make it a double date since we're both celebrating our anniversaries." Sonic suggested

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea what time shall we meet up there?" Mr. Rose asked

"No need we'll come and pick you guys up on our way there so that we can all arrive together." Sonic finished as they all had agreed to the terms.

Sonic and Amy then left for their next location which would have been Twinkle Park if Amy wasn't pregnant but they decided to head back to Sonic's garden that he grew on the rooftop of his old apartment complex to watch the sunset. He had asked the apartment manager if someone could come around every once in a while to keep his flowers healthy and growing.

Sonic and Amy headed upstairs to the garden where they had met the gardener who had been tending to his garden in his place for him which was Shea cause it was her second job being a gardener.

"Hey, Shea what are you doing here?" Sonic asked

"Well, this is my second job I'm a gardener and I've been taking care of this beautiful garden for quite some time now, wait don't tell me this is your garden Sonic?" Shea explained and asked

"Yeah, I grew it out of seed samples I collected from around the world and I might I say you've done a great job caring for it." Sonic complimented

"So what brings you and Amy here?" Shea asked

"Well we're celebrating the anniversary of when we first started dating and well I thought it would be a good idea to relive our first date together." Sonic explained

"Well, I'm done here for today I gotta head to my last location and water the flowers there so I hope you two have fun and a Happy Anniversary to the both of you see you guys next time." Shea finished bidding a farewell to the two of them.

Sonic and Amy then sat on the bench that was near the edge of the building that had a perfect view of the sunset just as the sun was starting to set. Sonic and Amy scooted closer together as the cuddled and watch the sun set in the city they loved and adored so much.

"Oh, Sonic this has been a very great day." Amy started

"Oh, it isn't over yet my sweet I still have to take you out to dinner so what say we head on home and get changed so we can head on out to dinner." Sonic finished picking Amy up into his arms and heading back down to their truck and heading home to get changed for their dinner date at Café Le Amore.

Sonic put on a suit and bowtie with a pair of black dress shoes and Amy was wearing a silver strapless maternity dress with silver accents all over it and some silver flat shoes with rhinestones on the toe of them.

They then headed back out of the house to the apartment complex where Amy's mom and dad stayed as they were waiting for them at the entrance. Mrs. Rose had on a pink one strap across the shoulder dress and Mr. Rose had on a white suit with white dress shoes.

"Well, don't you guys look good tonight." Sonic complemented as they both got into the truck with Mr. Rose holding the door open for his wife.

They then headed off to the restaurant for their dinner. Sonic had called ahead of time and changed their reservations from two to four people.

They arrived at the restaurant and parked in the parking lot and they then headed into the restaurant. Sonic then mentioned his reservation's to the host who looked them up and walked them to their dining area which was a table set up for their anniversary with candles lit and the atmosphere with a dim romantic glow over it.

They were seated as their waiter came and took their orders. The Roses ordered a bottle of wine for themselves as well as a Shrimp Entrée for Mrs. Rose and a Beef Entrée for Mr. Rose. Sonic and Amy ordered themselves some virgin drinks as well as them switching Entrée's Sonic got the Chicken Entrée and Amy got the Steak Entrée. Their food and drinks all arrived at the same time with them eating and enjoying each other's company.

"So what made you guys choose those names for your children?" Mrs. Rose asked

"Well, I chose Chase cause I thought that for sure that the kids would take after their father gaining his prowess of speed so I thought that maybe one of our ids should have a name that meant fast." Amy explained

"I chose Amelia cause it reminded me of three girls name in particular it sounded like Amy's name mixed with my mom and sisters name so I thought it was kinda cute." Sonic finished taking a sip of his drink.

They continued their conversations laughing until Amy's laughter suddenly stopped cause she felt something pop inside her stomach she then tried to desperately get Sonic's attention.

"Sonic, Sonic." Amy started

"Yeah, what's up Ames?" Sonic asked

"My water broke." Amy replied

"Don't worry I'll get you another glass." Sonic answered

"No, not my glass of water my water that holds the babies that water broke." Amy shouted

Sonic then turned to Amy holding her stomach and doing her labored breaths.

"Oh, God it's time." Sonic stated as he threw two hundreds down on the table and picked Amy up and rushed out of his seat.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Mr. Rose asked

"Amy's going into labor we have to go." Sonic explained as they all grabbed all their things and rushed out of the restaurant headed for the truck as fast as they could.

Sonic placed Amy into the back of the truck with her Mom as him and Mr. Rose hoped into the front seat. Sonic then sped through the city streets as fast as he could drive without getting a ticket. Sonic then handed Mr. Rose his cell phone.

"Here take my phone and call Dr. Haley." Sonic ordered as Mr. Rose did just so.

"Hello Dr. Haley here." She started

"Hey, Dr. Haley this is Mr. Rose Sonic's father in law calling to tell you to meet us at the hospital Amy's gone into labor." Mr. Rose replied

"Okay I'll meet you guys at the door with a stretcher waiting." Dr. Haley finished hanging up springing into action.

It was a mere 10 minutes later when they pulled up to the hospital where Dr. Haley was indeed waiting with the stretcher and a team of nurses. Sonic pulled up to the entrance as he hopped out and the team sprung into action getting Amy out of the truck who was still doing here labored breathing exercises. Mr. Rose took their truck and parked it while Sonic, Dr. Haley, and the others were rushing Amy to the delivery room.

Dr. Haley then took Sonic with her so that they could scrubbed up and ready for the birthing process.

Meanwhile with Amy they had took off her dress and got her dressed in hospital clothes they even propped her legs up onto the stirrups all the while Amy was shouting through all the things they were doing.

"Where is my husband, where is Sonic, somebody get my husband." Amy shouted with tears in her eyes as she look around desperately for her husband.

Sonic then came into the room with Dr. Haley as Amy's shouting then turned to loud yelling.

"WHERE IS MY SONIC, WHERE IS MY HUSBAND, I WANT MY HUSBAND!" Amy shouted at the top of her lungs still looking for Sonic it was just then that Sonic grabbed her hand and proceeded with calming her down.

"Amy baby calm down I'm right here calm down baby I wasn't gonna leave you I just had to get cleaned up okay." Sonic finished reassuring Amy

"Oh, Sonic don't you ever leave me alone like that I got so scared." Amy replied in a calmer voice all the while sweating from her ordeal.

"Alright, Mrs. Hedgehog you're 10 centimeters dilated which means it's time for you to push." Dr. Haley order as Amy then started pushing while another nurse holding her hand counted to ten before letting her rest.

"Alright Amy, the babies head is out give me another really big push just like that one okay you ready and push that's it that's it push, push, push, push, push, push and alright that's baby number one and it was your little boy, here Sonic why don't you set him free." Doctor Haley ordered and asked as she handed Sonic the scissors and he cut the umbilical cord she then used a small suction device to clear his throat and his nose so that he would cry. Which made Amy light up with joy hearing her first baby cry.

It was then that Amy felt that pain again as her second baby was ready, Sonic rejoined her by her side holding her hand as Dr. Haley handed Chase over to be cleaned as she returned to finishing delivering Amy's children.

She then ordered Amy to push yet again causing her girls little head to slowly come out she then ordered Amy to do yet another long ten second push it wasn't long till their little girl was out and Sonic cut yet another cord setting her free as well. Dr. Haley then cleared her throat and nose and caused her to cry as well so that she could breath an d clear out her lungs the birth was complete. Amy slowly began to calm her breathing back down to normal. Sonic was over by the babies looking at his children when the nurse handed both of them to him he then walked over to Amy holding the children in his arms.

He then sat down beside Amy showing her the children he then placed them into her arms so that she could hold them in her arms. She then started talking to them.

"Hey, you two we've waited nine long months for you two to get here Welcome to Earth you two your gonna have a wonderful life my sweet little Amelia And Chase my two beautiful babies do you know who I am I'm your mommy Amy and the handsome devil next to me is you daddy his name is Sonic, look Sonic they're opening their eyes." Amy replied and asked

"Oh, man they have our eye colors our son has yours and our daughter has mine if they don't look exactly like us then I don't know what." "Oh Amy you did a wonderful job baby I love you so much I'm the happiest man in the world my darling." Sonic finished kissing Amy on the lips.

Amy then handed the babies back to Sonic as he handed them over to the nurses to be bathed and dressed and kept warm.

"Alright, Amy all there is left to do is remove the placenta then I'll let you rest okay. Sonic why don't you head on back to the room we'll bring her back to you okay." Dr. Haley replied and suggested.

Sonic awaited in the room for 45 minutes when Amy was brought into the room half woke half sleep from her ordeal. Sonic then walked over to her and laid down in the bed next to her he then kissed her on the lips and ran his hand along her cheek looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

There then came a knock at their door it was Amy's parents coming to say their good nights before Dr. Haley take them home being because she offered. They said their farewells and left promising they would return tomorrow as Sonic pulled Amy even closer to him letting her snuggle into him.

"Amy, I love you, your going to be a wonderful mother." Sonic stated

"And your gonna be a wonderful father." Amy finished before drifting off to sleep in Sonic's arms as Sonic did the same.


	29. Chapter 30 Special Children

Another day in Station Square begins with the sun shining through an unfamiliar window it's the window of a hospital room in Station Square General Hospital. The sun shines lightly into the eyes of our happy couple of Sonic and Amy as they both wake up from the night before cause not only did they celebrate their anniversary they both got a wonderful gift that they were waiting a long time for their children were born.

"Good Morning my beautiful wife and mother." Sonic said bidding Amy a good morning

"Good Morning my handsome husband and brilliant father." Amy replied

It was at that moment that a knock cam eat their door with Sonic giving the okay for them to enter. It was Dr. Haley.

"Hey, you two I have some good new for you both of your babies are absolutely perfectly healthy and they can go home with you today aren't you excited." Dr. Haley replied as Sonic shook her hand

"Thank You Dr. Haley you were absolutely brilliant with delivering our children I'm so happy to hear that they can come home with us thank you so much I'll never forget you." Sonic finished bidding a goodbye to the doctor.

"You're more then welcome Sonic and Amy I was happy to work with you two well let the nurse now when your ready to leave and they will bring you your kids and I will see you guys un the future should you choose to let me deliver your future children bye Sonic bye Amy and Congratulations." Dr. Haley finished as she walked out of the room.

"Well, looks like I'll need to make a trip home so I can get the things for the babies will you be okay here by yourself for a little while? Sonic replied and asked

Yeah, if don't mind could you bring me some clean clothes and the post birth outfits we planned to put on the babies? Amy asked

I had already planned to do that I'll be back as quick as I can baby alright you won't be waiting to long. Sonic finished as he left out of the room and left to go home and retrieve the supplies.

Amy was alone for a mere 2o minutes when a small knock came at her door she gave the okay for entry and it was one of the nurses with some breakfast for her to eat as well as another nurse to remove the small IV from her arm. Amy ate her breakfast all the while the nurse removed her IV with Amy hissing just slightly from the pain of the needle being removed they both then left the room as Amy finished eating her breakfast. She then decided to pass the time by watching a little TV when she saw her and Sonic's favorite show Jackass on she stopped to watch the crazy antics of Bam beating his dad for a day.

20 minutes later her door opened and it was Sonic with the baby seats and a bag full of clothes for Amy and the babies he had on the jean outfit he wore when they were in Hawaii and he brought Amy's identical one as well as outfits for their babies.

"Hey, baby sorry I took so long I decided to change my clothes as well alright you ready to call for the babies." Sonic said and asked

"Yeah, you go ahead and do that while I go and change into my clothes." Amy finished walking into the bathroom in her room to shower and change her clothes while Sonic called for the babies.

Hello?, Nurses Station. A lady answered when Sonic called

"Hi this is Mr. Hedgehog in room 812 I was calling for our children to be sent to us for them to be taken home as well as well as their information with our checkout papers." Sonic answered

"Sure thing Mr. Hedgehog we'll bring it all you need to you right away." The voice replied as she hung up on the other end

Amy then emerged from the bathroom fully dressed as Sonic looked at her with love in his eyes.

"Wow, you look so beautiful it's like you weren't even pregnant at all what happened to your stomach it's like you never even had it." Sonic complimented and asked

"Well when they were removing my placenta they wrapped a heated towel around me that caused my stomach to go down it wasn't fat I built up my stomach just swelled up to make room for the babies so I look as though I never was even pregnant." Amy explained as another knock came at their door Sonic and Amy both gave the okay for entry and it was two nurses with two baby carriers that housed Sonic and Amy's children.

"Here we go Mommy and Daddy and you wouldn't believe it if I told you their both wide awake and have just been looking around wondering where their mom and dad were." Nurse Clay stated

"Oh, Sonic look they are just as bright eyed as they want to be." Amy stated as Sonic finished signing all the paper work coming over and looking at how awake his children were Sonic and Amy then picked up one child apiece as the nurses left with the paper work and the baby beds Sonic and Amy then laid there children down on the bed as they then started to dress them in the matching outfits all the while Sonic's phone ringing.

"Hello?" Sonic answered

"Hey, Sonic how are you my dear son?" Aleena asked

"I couldn't be better just here with Amy at the hospital" Sonic replied

"Is she okay what happened is everything alright?" Aleena asked with Panic in her voice

" Calm down mom everything is fine she had the babies last night is all and were getting ready to bring them home." Sonic replied

"Oh okay could you hold on for a minute Sonic." Aleena asked as Sonic held on.

_**Aleena's House**_

Aleena sat the phone down on the counter as she ran into Sonia's room.

Sonia sweetie guess what? Aleena asked

What Mom? Aleena responded

Amy had the babies last night I'm a grandma and you're an auntie. Aleena answered

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH." was all that came out of Sonia's mouth as she ran out of her room with her mom toward the phone with Manic running out of his trying to figure out what the screaming was about.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Manic asked

"Amy had the babies last night our little niece and nephew are here at last." Sonia told Manic

"Are you serious Sonia don't play games with me." Manic replied with Sonia nodding

"WHOO-HOO I'M AN UNCLE." Manic shouted as Aleena finally picked the phone back up.

_**Station Square General Hospital**_

"Sorry about the wait Sonic dear I had to tell your brother and sister and their totally excited." Aleena replied

"Yeah, I heard all the screaming you guys nearly deafened me there but if you want they'll be home in about an hour so you guys can come and see them if you want." Sonic replied

"Of course we'd be more then glad to we'll be over in a little while okay we'll see you guys then." Aleena finished hanging up the phone

Amy and Sonic then finished dressing their children they then placed them into their car seats and fastened them in all the while tucking them into their seats with their blankets.

"Alright you two you ready to see your home where all of us live yeah, I bet you are." Amy finished with their children giving them a toothless smile as well as letting out a playful squeal. Amy then grabbed the bags that Sonic had brought with him with Sonic grabbing one of the babies and Amy grabbing the other.

They then exited their room walking down the hall to the front desk near the elevators the nurses at the front desk bid them a fond farewell as Sonic and Amy waved goodbye and thanked all of them. Sonic and Amy then got on the elevator, they then place their children on the floor of the elevator as they rode the elevator's down to the ground floor. Sonic then decided to pass the time on their ride down by grabbing Amy in a deep an passionate make out session while they rode the elevator.

Sonic was enjoying himself the elevator finally reached the ground floor with Sonic finally releasing Amy he and her then got off the elevator with Amy in a fit of laughter about what Sonic just did both grabbing their babies swinging them around uncontrollably with a small voice being heard.

"Hey, take it easy I'm just a baby." A small boy voice spoke.

Amy looked at Sonic with a funny look.

"Sonic sweetie did you say something?" Amy asked

"No I didn't say anything why? Sonic replied and asked

"It's nothing let's just get home I can't wait to show them their rooms" Amy finished

Sonic and Amy then left the hospital hoped into their truck and drove to their happy home with their apparently happy babies. Sonic and Amy arrived shortly at their home as they got out of their truck and took their babies into their house.

Welcome Home Chase and Amelia and a happy home at that let's not waste anytime letting you two get to now the place. Sonic finished as they took their kids out of their seats and took them upstairs so that they could see their rooms. Amy took Amelia and Sonic took Chase and gave them the tour around the house.

You see Amelia sweetie this here is your room see how it matches your skin tone and we've filled it with all kinds of toys for you." Amy replied

"I must say it looks beautiful and I'm gonna enjoy all the toys. A little girl voice spoke again.

"I must be trippin cause I keep hearing voices." Amy finished leaving the room with Amelia

"Hey Chase what do you think of your room it's the exact same shade as you and Uncle Manic and Uncle Tails filled it with all sorts of awesome toys for you little guy." Sonic responded to Chase

"Yeah, it's totally awesome I can't wait to play with some of those cars and things." A little boy voice spoke yet again with Sonic spinning around trying to find the source of the voice.

Sonic then left Chase room with Chase in his arms and went down stairs where he saw Amy in the kitchen with Amelia pacing back and forth.

"Amy baby what's up?" Sonic asked

"I'm getting scared I keep hearing a voice but, I don't know where it is coming from it's really scary." Amy answered with fear in her voice.

"Yeah, same goes for me as well I thought heard a voice when I was up in Chase's room and I got a little freaked out." Sonic finished as he too began pacing back and forth

"You really don't know who it is talking to you." The boy voice spoke again.

"Yeah, it's not that hard to realize." The girl spoke again

Sonic and Amy looked at each other again before walking into the living room and sitting down. Trying their best to figure out where the voices were coming from.

"Daddy it's me." The boy voice spoke again

"Yeah, Mom just look down in your hands." The girl voice spoke again

Amy then looked down into her little girls eyes as Sonic did the same to his little boy.

"Amelia?" Amy said

"Chase?" Sonic said

"Yep it's us we've been talking to you guys surprise." The twins said in unison as they were both talking

"Okay that's weird how can you guys talk when your not even a year old yet?" Sonic asked

"Beats us we just know how to talk and you guys can hear us" The twins answered again

"Well it's gonna take some time to get used to but at least instead of you guys crying you can tell us what you want so there really is an upside to this and I'm happy that I'm not losing my mind." Amy finished hugging her daughter tightly with Sonic doing his son the same way.

There then came a knock at their door Sonic put Chase into his baby swing and went to answer the door it was his Mom, brother and sister as well everybody else.

"Well, I guess good news spreads fast come on in everybody and meet the babies." Sonic finished

Everybody came into the house behind Sonic with Sonic stopping them before entering the living room.

"Wait, everybody before you meet them there's something you should know about them we figured out one of their special abilities they were born with already they were born with the ability to talk already so don't be surprised if they say something to you." Sonic finished allowing them to enter the living room.

The guys went over to Chase while the girls went over to Amelia they all started gossiping over the babies.

"Oh, Amy she is so cute." Rouge complimented

She looks exactly like you but with Sonic's eyes. Aleena stated

"Hi, Amelia I'm your auntie Sonia." Sonia introduced

"It's nice to meet you auntie Sonia." Amelia spoke

"Holy shit she just talked." Rouge replied covering her mouth

"Hey, watch your mouth in front of her." Amy replied with anger in her voice.

"It's alright Mommy I'm sure I just surprised her is all." Amelia finished giggling slightly

"Sonic warned us that they could talk already Rouge were you not listening." Aleena stated

"I'm sorry I must have not been sorry about my language please forgive me Amy." Rouse replied and apologized

The guys were over by Chase just in total shock and awe at how well he was able to talk. Everybody was having a great time talking to the babies enjoying their special ability.

Taking turns changing them feeding them put Tails inventions to the test and they worked like a charm without any flaws what so ever.

They were enjoying it so much that they didn't realize how late it had gotten. 9:00 had rolled around Sonic and Amy had finally got a hold of their babies again it was then that the kids started to yawn.

"Oh, it looks like it somebody's bed time." Amy replied

"We're sorry we've been up all day we are totally sleepy can we go to sleep now Mom and Dad?" The twins apologized and asked as they slowly fell asleep in their parents arms.

Everybody then bid their goodbyes to Sonic and the others as they left the house congratulating them on their new born babies with the ability to talk. Sonic and Amy then took their kids upstairs changed their clothes into sleeping clothes and placed them gently into their cribs with them mumbling slightly.

Sonic and Amy then went to their own rooms changed into their sleeping clothes and crawled into bed together and snuggling close to each other.

At least we know that will sleep through the night. Sonic replied

Yeah, and being that they can talk raising them should be easy and they can simply tell us what they want. Amy responded letting out a light yawn.

Goodnight Sonic my darling I life as parents is going to be wonderful.

Goodnight Amy my sweet and I agree 100% with you on the notion. Sonic finished kissing Amy deeply before they both drifted off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 31 Just A Visit

4 Months Later

**Another day starts in Station Square begins but it's a very special day it's Christmas and not any ordinary Christmas it's Chase and Amelia's first Christmas this Christmas was so special Sonic and Amy had a sleepover the night before just so everyone would be there to watch Chase and Amelia open their first Christmas presents.**

**Everyone was awake down stairs waiting for Sonic and Amy to come down with Chase and Amelia which within a mere 5 minutes they did just that with everybody shouting a loud Merry Christmas to Sonic, Amy, Chase, and Amelia. Everybody even bought gifts for them just as their parents did.**

**Sonic and Amy sat at the foot of the tree with Chase and Amelia as they started to pass them their gifts Chase and Amelia of course had the hang of sitting up so it was pretty simple for them to operate.**

"**Alright the first set of gifts are from Shadow and Rouge here you go let's get these open." Sonic finished placing the gifts in front of Chase and Amelia helping them unwrap their gifts which was a brand new ball for Chase and a stuffed animal for Amelia.**

"**Oh, cool a new ball to throw at daddy." Chase finished tossing the ball at his daddy with Sonic being unprepared for it and got knocked over by it while Chase was sitting there clapping his hands. Everybody laughed while Sonic got up rubbing his forehead.**

**Chase seriously that time that kinda hurt. Sonic replied still rubbing his head with Chase apologizing and hugging his dad with everybody going awe. Sonic and Amy then continued handing them gifts with the kids getting several outfits and even more toys including learning toys from them to expand their knowledge. It wasn't long till they finished opening their presents and everybody then got up got cleaned up and dressed and packed up their things and left as Sonic and Amy were seeing them off. Amelia and Chase were in their play pen playing withal their new toys and presents.**

**9 Months Later**

Another day in Station Square progresses as we come to the home of the beautiful couple of Sonic and Amy. Sonic was in the living room playing a game of catch with Chase and Amy was in the kitchen cooking lunch for her husband and her kids.

"Alright little guy care to try again at catching the ball." Sonic asked

"Daddy you know this isn't easy I haven't really gotten the hang of all my motor skills I mean I just learned to crawl give me a break." Chase said

"Hey, no need for the attitude little guy." Sonic replied picking up Chase and taking him in the kitchen where Amy was happily singing and dancing around all at the same time cooking.

Sonic placed Chase in his high chair Amy sat Sonic a plate of food down in front of him while she sat down and began feeding Chase his baby food. Until a very small cry echoed in their ears. It was Amelia waking up from her nap.

"Sonic can you finish feeding Chase while I go and get Amelia?" Amy asked

"Sure thing baby I got him go and get Amelia." Sonic replied starting to feed Chase while Amy went upstairs to get Amelia.

"Daddy what is that I'm eating?" Chase asked

"Hmm it's chicken and rice why do you like it?" Sonic replied and asked

"Yeah, that stuff is delicious I want more give me more." Chase demanded

"Hey, where are your manners young man?" Sonic asked

"Sorry daddy may I have some more please." Chase pleaded

"That is much batter little guy alright here you go." Sonic finished feeding Chase some more food when there came the sound of their doorbell ringing.

"I got it Sonic." Amy replied coming down the stairs with Amelia after changing her. She opened the door and it was Aleena, Sonia, and Manic.

"Oh, hey you guys come on in." Amy invited with them following her into the kitchen.

"Sonic sweetie look who's here." Amy replied putting Amelia in her high chair.

"Hey, Mom, Sonia, Manic what's up?" Sonic asked

"Nothing much Sonic just thought we'd drop by for a visit is all how have things been for you two and your kids." Aleena replied and asked

"Great like we said before being that they can talk raising them is quite easy cause they don't really cry unless they hurt themselves and they can tell us what they want so to repeat it's great ain't that right Chase and Amelia." Sonic explained and asked

"Yes sir it is." Amelia and Chase responded in unison.

"I'm still in awe at how they were born with the ability talk already and it's been 9 months already before you know it they'll be turning one and walking." Manic replied

"Come to think of it hey, Amy isn't you and Sonic's wedding anniversary tomorrow?" Sonia asked

"Yeah it sure is why do you ask?" Amy replied

"Well what do you guys plan on doing?" Sonia asked

"Well being we have Chase and Amelia we decided we'd just get each other gifts and say happy anniversary." Sonic replied

"What, are you guys serious your not gonna go out of town or even go out to celebrate." Sonia exclaimed

"Well, we're full time parents Sonia what do you expect?" Amy asked

"I expect you guys to celebrate you anniversary that is what I expect." Sonia replied

"Well, I'm sorry Sonia it just can't happen we have babies to care for besides me and Sonic knew we'd have to make sacrifices like this and made peace with it besides if we did decide to do something we have no one to look after our little treasures." Amy replied

"Well what about us?" Aleena asked

"What are you getting at Mom?" Sonic asked

"Well we'll watch them while you guys go out all you gotta do is say the word and we'll handle it." Aleena replied

"Well, Amy what do you think?" Sonic asked

"Well, it depends if they will stay with you guys." Amy started as she walked over to Amelia and Chase in their high chairs playing with their spoons.

"Well you guys how would you feel about spending a night with your aunt, uncle, and grandma?" Amy asked

"You mean I can spend the night with my auntie Sonia and nana Aleena?" Amelia asked

"I can stay with uncle Manic?" Chase asked as him and his sister looked at each other before they let out a loud squeal of happiness.

"Well, it's settled then we'll go out tomorrow and celebrate while you guys keep our beautiful treasures." Sonic said while twiddling his nose and balancing himself in his chair.

They then all retreated to the living room with Manic having Chase and Aleena having Amelia. Manic and Aleena placed Chase and Amelia on the floor as they got on their knees and started crawling around the living room. Manic was the ground rolling a ball back and forth between them with them trying their best to catch it with Manic speaking.

"Hey Sonic have they shown any signs of them gaining your prowess of speed and agility?" Manic asked

"No nothing yet but, I think that when they start to walk it'll start showing." Sonic answered

"Yeah, but you Sonic we're born with the ability automatically and you instantly had a great control over it will your children have it?" Aleena asked

"Maybe so or maybe they could govern their mother's awesome strength cause I know this for sure that Amelia can tip over that play pen with smallest bit of effort or it could be that it's too light." Sonic explained with Amy coming and sitting down beside him and them sharing a light kiss.

"Well whatever skill the possess we'll be happy just that they were blessed with such power." Amy stated

Aleena and her kids stayed over into the late hours of the night. Amy and Aleena had went into the kitchen to get dinner ready while Sonic was holding Amelia while she was chewing on her teething ring and Chase was in the play pen drinking his bottle.

"Sonic are you happy to be a daddy?" Sonia asked

"Of course I am this is what I've always dreamed of having children is the best thing ever." Sonic answered

"Sonic you are such are wonderful father other parents should raise their kids just like you." Sonia replied

It was at that moment that Aleena announced that dinner was ready.

They retreated into the kitchen to eat their dinner while Sonic and Manic fed Chase and Amelia their baby food at the same time eating their dinner. It wasn't long till the other finished eating helped Amy clean up the kitchen and left for a night of rest anticipating their night of fun with their favorite children.

Sonic was in the living room bouncing Chase and Amelia on his knee when Amy came in with two bottles filled with warm milk to help the children fall asleep for the night. Sonic kept Amelia and Amy took Chase to hold them and help them fall asleep.

Sonic and Amy turned on their favorite show while Chase and Amelia slowly drifted off to sleep drinking their bottles while Sonic and Amy rocked them in their arms. 3 minutes later their show ended as Sonic and Amy turned off the TV and lights and walked up the stairs slowly with their children they parted ways for a short minute while they placed their babies into bed, tucking them in, and kissing them goodnight before heading off to bed themselves cuddling close together and drifting off to sleep in each others eyes.


	31. Chapter 32 Babysitting, Wed Anniversary

**The Next Night : Aleena's House **(Aleena Has A House Now)

Sonia and Manic were in the living room playing a game of cards with Manic losing when there came a knock at their door. Aleena announced that she had it and rushed to open the door.

"Hi, Sonic, Amy don't you two look wonderful come on in."Aleena invited as Sonic and Amy came in holding Chase and Amelia in their car seats.

Sonic was wearing a blue dress shirt with a pair of black slacks and some decent shoes good enough for dancing while Amy had on a figure fitting shimmering blue dress similar to Sonic's shirt with matching shoes and accessories. Sonia and Manic greeted them rushing over and taking them from Sonic and Amy placing them on the floor and taking them out of their seats starting to play with them.

"Okay, we've packed their night clothes as well as some clothes for tomorrow we've even packed them some bath products cause we would have given them a bath before we came but we knew they'd want to play a little more before bed. They've even got plenty of bottles and if you happen to run out of formula I've included a few can you can make them we've included some of their favorite toys and of course you know plenty of diapers and wipes so they should be set." Amy explained as Sonic was over by the kids saying his goodbyes.

"Alright you two promise me you'll be on your best behavior okay we'll see you guys tomorrow okay." Sonic finished hugging his children goodbye just as Amy was coming over.

"Bye my babies mommy loves you be good okay." Amy finished kissing them goodbye.

"Bye mommy and daddy we love you." Chase and Amelia said in unison

"We love you too okay bye bye." Sonic and Amy said in unison.

"You guys know our number call us if there is anything you need or if there's an emergency and." Sonic was cut off by Aleena pushing him toward the door.

"It's alright Sonic you two go and have a great time we have everything under control and we'll call if we need you guys trust us we've got it under control now go and have fun we've got the kids." Aleena replied as Sonic and Amy left saying their goodbyes.

Aleena then returned to Manic and Sonia playing with the kids. Manic was playing roll the ball with Chase and Sonia was playing a crawling game with Amelia when Aleena mentioned feeding them their dinner. She went inside their bag and pulled out their dinner to go and warm it up while Sonia and Manic continued playing with them. It wasn't long till their food was ready she then picked up Chase and started feeding him while Sonia fed Amelia.

**With Sonic and Amy**

Sonic and Amy arrived at their favorite restaurant. The valet took their truck and parked it while Sonic and Amy strolled in with Sonic's arm around her waist and they strolled in as a couple. Sonic then gave the hostess their name she looked them up and led them to their table. Sonic went ahead and ordered a bottle of wine for the table for them to celebrate with them ordering the house special. Sonic and Amy before long ate their food and enjoyed their wine but nobody enjoyed the wine more then Amy did cause she was the one who drunk the most making her self complete tipsy. They continued ordering more food and staying close to closing time.

"Amy, baby you okay?" Sonic asked

"I'm fine." Amy answered with a slight slur in her voice.

"Baby are you drunk." Sonic asked

"No, just a bit tipsy is all why?" Amy answered and asked

"Just wondering is all are you ready to go we've been her all night it's closing time." Sonic finished with them getting up and leaving the restaurant

They then gave their ticket to the valet within five minute he had their truck and they were inside and heading back home.

"I can't wait to get home Sonic cause I've got a very special anniversary present for you." Amy said with Sonic giving a her a sly smile as they headed home.

**Aleena's House**

"Wow you kids sure are some messy eaters it's a good thing we have to give you guys a bath tonight." Sonia can you go and run them a bath please. Aleena said and asked

Sonia went to run them some bath water while Aleena and Manic continued to play with them. It wasn't long till Sonia finished and helped Aleena to get them undressed and ready for the bath.

Aleena and Sonia put the kids into the tub with them playing with their bath time toys all at the same time splashing water and getting bathed.

They loved bath time they enjoyed playing in the water and getting their bodies cleaned. It wasn't long till they were completely clean and Aleena and Sonia took them out of the tub, dried them off, put them on some clean diapers and dressed them in their night clothes. When they got back to the living room after cleaning up the bathroom manic had their warm bottles already ready for them.

Manic took Amelia while Aleena kept Amelia and fed them their warm bottles with them slowly drifting off to sleep for the night. Sonia went ahead and ahead and headed to bed and as soon as the babies were asleep Manic helped Aleena put them in the bed he soon headed off to bed himself with Aleena changing into her night clothes and getting into bed next to the children and drifting off to sleep.

**With Sonic And Amy**

Sonic and Amy made it home with Sonic carrying Amy as they were kissing passionately and deeply, they continued their kiss all the way up the stairs and to their bedroom where Sonic finally put her down.

"Alright big boy you make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back" Amy replied seductively while walking into the bathroom.

Sonic was fully undressed and under the covers when Amy came out and leaned against the bathroom door in a sexy pose.

"Oh, Sonic." Amy called in a seductive tone.

Sonic looked over and saw her he couldn't help but stare with his mouth open. She was wearing a see through night gown with absolutely nothing underneath it. She walked over to Sonic swinging her hips at the same time. Before she could get onto the bed Sonic pulled her down to the bed instantly getting on top her and kissing her furiously on the neck working his way down her body to her flower.

Sonic finally made it to his place of choice and started to eat Amy out all the while she was moaning and calling his name he soon moved back up to look into her eyes but before he could she flipped him over and worked her way down his body to his hard member she didn't waist anytime she quickly took the member into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down all the while Sonic running his fingers through her hair and biting his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud.

It wasn't long till Amy brought her head back up and licked the tip teasing Sonic even more before looking into his eyes which were filled with lust just as well as hers were. Sonic then flipped back over on top of her.

"Oh, Amy I love you so much it's been so long since we've made love like this baby and I tell you one thing I hope your ready cause I'm gonna do you good." Sonic finished thrusting himself into her.

"Oh, Sonic that feels so good it has indeed been to long my darling give it to me Sonic." Amy finished moving her hips in sync with Sonic's thrusting to deepen the feeling between them. They were moaning in unison with their lust rising even more. It wasn't long till Sonic flipped Amy over onto her stomach and inserted into her from behind. He started thrusting with great force into hitting her barrier causing her to moan really loud but, they weren't worried about the sounds of their love being heard cause their kids were not around.

Sonic then sped up his thrust's as he was getting close to his end he then lifted Amy up into his lap with her back to his front and him still inside her as he started to thrust upward at the same pace he had been doing she then turned her head around and kissed Sonic deeply and passionately he soon sped up even more he then laid Amy back down on her back and continued his fast thrusts into her it wasn't long till he pulled out and sprayed his load all over his and her stomach before collapsing on top of her.

He then got some tissue and cleaned her up as well as himself before crawling beside her and drifting off to sleep in each other arms.

**The Next Day**

Sonic and Amy woke up the next morning they showered and got dressed and headed down stairs to get breakfast started. Amy was in the kitchen cooking when their doorbell rang. Sonic instantly got up and went to answer the door. It was his Mom and his siblings bringing back their children. They were wide awake in the seat as Sonic took them both out and hugged them real tight cause he was happy to see them.

He then went back into the kitchen and had the kids tap their mom on the back she turned around and was surprised to see them she quickly grabbed them and placed kisses all over their faces cause she was happy to see them. Sonic's family didn't stay long cause they had other things to do. They dropped the kids off said their goodbyes and left.

Sonic and Amy after breakfast spent the rest of the day playing with their children letting the day progress normally as it should have. Soon night had fell and they ate their dinner and put the kids to bed for the night.

"Sonic, I've never been more happier than I am right now I mean I have everything I've always dreamed of having." "I have you as my husband, I have a beautiful home to live in and two absolutely wonderful children how could a woman ask for more when I have everything." "Oh, Sonic I love you now and forever heart and soul." Amy finished hugging Sonic tightly.

"Oh, Amy I love you too with all my heart and soul and your right there is nothing more that we need we have everything we could possibly want." "Amy, I'm gonna love you and our kids to the very end of time itself my darling." Sonic finished hugging Amy tightly and kissing her before they headed off to bed for another night's sleep.

_**THE END**_

(_**I OWE SPECIAL THANKS TO DARK MAGICIAN 41294 AND SABERDRAGON FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL IDEAS THEY GAVE ME AND HOPE TO WORK AGAIN WITH THEM AND MANY MORE FANS OUT THERE TO RIGHT MANY MORE FANFICS BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY UPCOMING VAMPIRE FIC AND MANY MORE TO COME PIECE OUT TILL NEXT TIME I HERBY PRONOUNCE MY ONE AND ONLY AMY COMPLETE AND THANK YOU ALL FOR READING BYE. (P.S. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW) **_


End file.
